Running Out of Love
by XNegAttentionX
Summary: Sequel to Running Out of Pain Jack and Isabelle's life two years later. Also includes the BobbyLyn pairing. Better summary coming soon or it will give spoilers for the first chapter.
1. The Beginning and The Ending

**This is semi-long-awaited (haha, who am I kidding?) sequel to "Running Out of Pain".**

**I need to give a **_**HUGE EXTREMELY IMPORTANT THANK YOU to Shining Star of Valinor**_** for her help with editing and letting me bounce my ideas off of her. She was a huge help and this probably wouldn't be done by now if it weren't for her, so again, THANK YOU! **

* * *

Jack jumped off the stage and onto the empty dance floor that was crowded with at least a hundred fans merely a half an hour ago. He smirked to himself, Spyder wasn't the big arena he always dreamed of performing at, but it still provided him with the rush of the crowd that he thrived on. He crossed the floor in five long strides and stood just to the side of the bar. Isabelle was behind it, pouring half empty bottles of similar alcohols together and looked up at him, knowing the look of bliss on his face the he only got from the screams of fans.

"You were amazing tonight."

"You say that every night," Jack replied, smirking.

"Well, that's because it's true every night. You're the best damn musician I was ever engaged to."

"I thought I was the only musician you were ever engaged to," he said, raising an eyebrow.

"So? Just means your competition was slim."

Isabelle placed the bottle in her hands on the shelf and then slipped out from behind the bar. She walked over to him and kissed him softly, keeping her body close to his even after she had pulled away. Jack wrapped his arms around her, engulfing her in his grip and looked down into her eyes.

"Besides, you know how much I love watching my man on stage while all those girls scream for him. It's a major turn-on to know that no matter how much some girl is lusting after you, I'm the one you go home with every night," Isabelle said.

"A tad bit jealous, are we?"

"No more than you. I see the way you look at those drunken idiots who grab my ass when I serve them."

"Well, when did they get permission to grope you?" he questioned

"When did those girls get permission to flash you?"

Jack rolled his eyes, he knew that he had been defeated. Isabelle kissed the side of his neck and heard the deep guttural noise he made every time she did so. Smirking, she pulled away and looked up at him, loving the way the dim light shone off the sweat still present on his body from his energetic front-man act on stage.

"Do I have anything to worry about?"

"From those drunk fools?" Isabelle questioned, shaking her head. She pulled herself out of his grip and grabbed hold of his hand. "You never had anything to worry about. I love you and only you, idiot."

"I love you, too," he said.

"Good, now take me home. I need to get some sleep before I have to go to work."

"Okay," Jack said with a quick nod. He turned towards the back of the club and waved to the owner. "I'm heading out Tony, I'll see you tomorrow."

Jack grabbed his guitar with his free hand and started towards the door, Isabelle by his side. As soon as they stepped out onto the dark street she instinctively pulled him closer to her. Jack had taken on the role of her protector since they were teens and with the short five blocks trek back to their apartment always seemed longer while taking them on streets seedier than the ones in their hometown when Sweet had been in control. It was a comfort to know that Jack was there and wouldn't let anything happen to her.

"I got a call from Bobby when you were at work this afternoon," Jack said, trying to distract her. Isabelle looked up at him and smiled. "The baby's getting big. He called to tell me that we need to get our asses back to Detroit to visit because Abigail needs her godparents in her life."

"We should take a trip back up there when we get the chance," Isabelle said. "I miss everyone."

"I do, too."

Times like that, when the conversation turned back towards their family in Detroit, were the times that Jack felt the most guilty about leaving with Isabelle for New York. Yes, she had told him to follow his dream and work at Spyder, she practically demanded it, but he knew how she felt about her life being devoid of the simple things like family. He felt the same way.

"You know," Isabelle started, knocking Jack out of his thoughts. "I don't have to be up too early tomorrow."

Jack looked down at his fiancé, the grin on her face making him forget all about the sadness he felt. He leant down on kissed her, savoring the taste of her lips on his even after she pulled away. They turned the corner to their block and Jack sped towards the door, kicking open the door that led to the hallway. He pulled his arm out of Isabelle's grip and stood in front of her, holding out his guitar. She took it, staring at him oddly, as he swept her off her feet and carried her up the stairs, holding her tightly to his chest.

"Sudden burst of energy?" she questioned, laughing.

Jack nodded as he hit the last step and headed straight for their apartment. He reluctantly placed Isabelle back on her feet and dug deep into his pockets for his keys. He wrapped his fingers around the loop that held an absurd amount of keys on it and began to unlock all five locks that Isabelle made him install after their had been a drug bust across the street a month after moving in.

After the last lock clicked open he held the door for Isabelle and watched her walk into their apartment. As she went to put Jack's guitar in it's rightful place he started to lock up again. When he turned around Isabelle ripping off her jacket and throwing it onto the ground. She made her way over to their bed, a mattress that resided in the middle of the one room apartment, and sat down on it looking up at Jack. He smirked and quickly made his way over to her. He fell to his knees, wrapping his arm around her waist and sliding her down into a lying position on the bed. Jack slid on top of her and paused for a moment just to look at her. Isabelle went to speak but Jack quickly placed his index finger on her lips, shushing for the moment. She smirked and kissed his fingertip lightly.

"You are so beautiful," Jack whispered.

"Jack, you really don't need to say that, you're gonna get laid either way."

"No, I'm serious," he replied, laughing.

"I look like a whore, I'm still in that stupid ass outfit they make me wear at Spyder."

"That doesn't matter," he said. He smirked and gently rested his hand on the side of her face. "You know, you're all I ever wanted. Nothing else will ever matter to me as long as I have you. I will be happy even if I'm a starving musician, or I have to give it up, as long as you're with me."

"Shut up," she said, embarrassed by how sincere he was being.

"It's true though."

Isabelle shook her head and leaned up towards Jack, catching his lips just as he went to speak again. She took advantage of catching Jack off guard and flipped him over on his back so that she was on top, smiling as she continued to kiss him. She pushed him back against the pillows, sliding her hands beneath his shirt and enjoy the fact that she was in control. Pulling away slightly, she looked down at him, and pulled his shirt up over his head.

"Stop being so perfect," Isabelle said.

Without a moment's hesitation she returned to him and bit down on his lip, causing Jack to groan and plant his hand firmly on the back of her neck. She ran her hand along the length of his body and laughed softly, loving the way that he reacted to the slightest touch from her. Sliding his hand away from her neck, Jack pushed the straps of her tank top away from her shoulder and leaned upward so that he could plant a kiss on her soft skin. Lost to the feeling of his lips on her skin, she allowed him to gently roll on top of her and take control again.

"Cheat," she whispered, closing her eyes.

"Just using the same tactics that you do," he replied.

That was the night, the far too perfect night that made every other romantic moment or gesture after that pale in comparison to it. It was the night before the life changing news. A few months before she felt like the one thing she always had was lost. A year before she decided to take matters into her own hands.

One Year Later….

Isabelle sat in her car in front of the Mercer residence in Detroit, Michigan. There were a few lights still on, the flickering of a television screen evident through the paper-thin curtains that hung in front of the window. Resting her head against the steering wheel, Isabelle let out a soft sigh and then slowly started to get out of the car. She didn't want to do this but the Mercer house felt more like a home to her than her sister's, despite the circumstances.

Walking up the pathway to the house she could hear the familiar sound of an overly enthusiastic Bobby yelling at a hockey game, now, however, it was devoid of the usually present curse thrown in to exercise his point. She stepped onto the porch and gently pressed her finger against the doorbell, in her mind hoping that it hadn't been enough to make the bell ring out. However, she knew it had, as she heard footsteps nearing the door and then saw Lyn's outline appear in the blurry glass part of the door

The door swung open and Lyn stood there shocked but smiling. Before either one of them could get a word out Lyn took a step out onto the porch and hugged Isabelle tightly, it had been nearly two years since she had seen her friend. Taking a step back, Lyn took the sight of Isabelle in and saw the tears in her eyes. She grabbed her arm, trying to pull her into the house, but Isabelle resisted, she didn't want Bobby to hear her.

"Isabelle, what's wrong?" Lyn whispered, sensing Isabelle's need to keep whatever she was about to say between the two of them.

Isabelle bit her lip and took a deep breath, this was the first time she was going to be saying those words outloud, the first time she was going to admit them to herself or anyone else. Her chest rose and fell dramatically as her breathing increased automatically as she tried to keep the tears from her eyes and solemnly admitted what she wasn't really ready to face even though it was her who had brought the idea in her head to action.

"Jack and I are getting divorced."

* * *

**That's the end of the first chapter. I know I originally said at the end of "Running Out of Pain" that if I were to do a seque to it, it would only be a one-shot, but I changed my route, I hope you all don't mind. I also know this chapter is a bit on the short side, but I need to set things up in the plot.**

**Please review! Tell me what you think! Hate it, let me know why and what I can do to improve. If you like, please tell me. Any input would be appreciated.**


	2. Spur of the Moment

**Sorry, it took so long to post but I was having MAJOR writer's block and then yesterday it came to me and I typed it up and here it is for you Jack and Isabelle (or Lyn and Bobby) lovers to read. I hope it's up to par.**

**Also, I am looking for a Beta for this story…Is anyone interested???**

**Also, Italics are flashbacks, although I tried something a little bit different in the flashback form…Does it work or does it totally suck?**

"Divorced?" Lyn questioned, loudly, pulling Isabelle into the house and catching Bobby's attention.

"Lyn!" Isabelle yelped.

"What's going on?" Bobby questioned, walking up behind Lyn. He glared over his girlfriend's shoulder straight at Isabelle and narrowed his eyes at her. "Izzy, what are you doing here?"

"Apparently, getting a divorce from Jack," Lyn replied for her.

Isabelle groaned and placed her head in the palm of her hands. This was not how she had planned it going, not that she should have assumed it would go easily. She took a step back so that she was resting against the door as Bobby looked away for a moment and then back at her as the realization hit him.

"Tell me something, thing's haven't changed in the way a divorce works, has it?" he questioned, a slight tinge of anger in his voice. She nodded softly and he mimicked her actions. "So, you still have to be married to get a divorce, correct?"

"Yeah," she replied.

"So, when the fuck did you two get married?" Bobby questioned, no longer bothering to hide his anger.

Lyn took a moment to let it register in her head and then looked over at Isabelle, finally realizing it as well. It was something Isabelle had forgotten to factor into the situation when she told Bobby and Lyn of her and Jack splitting, they didn't know that she and Jack had gotten married in the first place.

"It was spur of the moment," Isabelle said sadly.

"Spur of the moment how long ago?" he questioned, still angry.

"Almost a year ago, I guess," she replied. She thought for a moment and sighed. "It'll be a year in two weeks."

"You were married for a year and didn't think to tell your family?" he asked, genuinely hurt.

"Bobby, it's not like that-"

"I'm calling, Jack," he said quickly, cutting Isabelle off.

"You can't," she said, grabbing onto his arm.

"You're not in the fuckin' position to tell me what to do."

"He doesn't know I'm here," Isabelle replied. She looked up at Bobby as he pulled his arm out of her grasp and took a step back. "I don't think he even knows that I'm gone or that we're getting a divorce yet."

"What do you mean you don't think he knows?" Lyn asked, finally breaking into the conversation.

"You don't tell anyone that you got married and you don't even tell your husband that you want a divorce? You just pack you're bags, leave the divorce papers on the table and walk out the front door?" he questioned, disgustedly, reaching for the phone again. "You're a class act, Isabelle."

"Bobby," Lyn said, grabbing onto his arm before he could get the phone. "Maybe, Isabelle has a good reason as to why she didn't tell Jack yet."

"A good reason?" he questioned. He turned his attention to Isabelle and threw his arms up in the air. "Okay, come on, Isabelle, tell me that good reason as to why you're breaking my little brother's fuckin' heart."

"This was a mistake," Isabelle said, shaking her head. She turned around, ready to leave, but Lyn grabbed onto her arm. "Let go of me."

"You're staying here tonigh," Lyn said.

"Yeah, you're staying here 'cause you got a lot of explainin' to do."

"Bobby, just shut up," Lyn replied, glaring at him.

Suddenly, a loud cry sounded out from the top of the stairs. Lyn looked in the direction of the baby's cries and then back at Bobby, nodding him in that direction.

"Bobby, how about you go and deal with Abigail and I'll deal with Isabelle, okay?"

"Fine."

Bobby gruffly mumbled something as he made his way up the stairs. Lyn looked back over at Isabelle and dropped her grip on her arm. She started to walk into the kitchen, knowing that Isabelle would follow her. She walked over to the table and stood by it, watching Isabelle as sat down at the it, wrapping her arms around herself.

"So," Lyn started, taking the seat across from Isabelle, "are you going to start or should I?"

"I'm sorry for bothering you," Isabelle said. "I just got in the car and drove, and this is where I ended up. I guess it always just felt like home here."

"It's understandable."

"I shouldn't have brought my problems to you. I completely forgot about Abigail. As for Bobby, well, I didn't think he'd take it quite so…I don't know, badly?"

"Here's a little secret, Bobby's a sap. He thinks you and Jack have the picture perfect kind of romance," Lyn explained.

Isabelle laughed bitterly and shook her head. If he only knew that truth.

"Look, it was wrong for me to intrude, I should just go to my sister's," Isabelle said, standing up.

"It's three in the morning, you're staying here."

"What about Bobby?"

"He'll just have to deal with it." Lyn stood up and walked over to Isabelle, placing her hand against her cheek. "And you, well, tomorrow, you have a lot of explaining to do before I will let you leave." She smirked and pulled her hand away from Isabelle. "Go up to Bobby's old room and get some sleep, 'cause tomorrow is going to be a long day."

Isabelle nodded and started to walk upstairs. She slowly walked past Jack's old room, hearing the soft cries of a baby and Bobby singing to it. She smirked, she could have never pictured him in the fatherly role, but there was nevertheless. She made her way to Bobby's old room, the door slightly ajar, and reached in, hitting the light switch on before entering. The room was decorated differently, it must have been Lyn's idea, but it still felt that same it had when she used to sleep in there when her and Jack would fight.

She walked over to the bed and sat down on the edge of it. She laid down across it, closing her eyes. She heard Bobby shut the door to the eighteen month old's room and then run down the stairs. She listen as Bobby and Lyn started to fight and she started to feel sick to her stomach. The last thing she wanted to do was screw up anyone else's relationship and here she was in the middle of it. She groaned as she heard Bobby slam the fridgerator door and then head back up the stairs, stomping loudly.

Suddenly, the door to her room was thrown open, but she continued to lie there, her eyes closed pretending to be asleep.

"Isabelle, you awake?" Bobby asked. She didn't answer and he walked further into the room.

_"Belle, are you awake?" Jack questioned._

"Isabelle, I need to talk to you," Bobby muttered. "Are you awake?"

Isabelle closed her eyes tighter, wanting to go back to Jack's voice.

_"Belle, baby, are you awake?" Jack asked._

Isabelle held onto the sound of Jack's voice and brought herself back to that memory of a happier time.

_"Belle, it's important. I have to tell you something,"Jack said, running into the apartment. He collaspsed next to Isabelle on the mattress and gently kissed the side of her neck trying to wake her._

_"Five more minutes, Jack," Isabelle mumbled, rolling over._

_Jack smirked and shook his head giddily while burying his face in the soft skin between her shoulder blades. With a small sigh, Isabelle rolled back over to gace him and stared at Jack with half opened eyes. Still smiling, Jack leaned closer to her and brushed his lips against hrs and then pulled away slightly, staring up into her eyes._

"_The band got signed," he said._

_In one swift motion, Isabelle sat up surprised. Jack followed suit and watched her carefully as she stared at him speechless. She started to open her mouth, trying to spit out some kind of sentence but found it hard to put her thoughts together to form one._

_"Really?" Isabelle questioned._

_"Yeah," Jack said, nodding, his crinkly smile widening with each second that passed._

_"Oh, my God," she blurted out, still in shock. She wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. "That's amazing."_

_"I know," he agreed._

_"When did you find out?" she questioned, inhaling the scent of beer, sweat and smoke from his shirt clad shoulder._

_"A few minutes before I got here," he replied. He laughed and gripped onto her tighter. "I rushed home to tell you."_

_"It's fantastic, Jack." She pulled away from him and smirked up at her ecstatic love. "You should go back to Spyder and celebrate with the rest of the band."_

_"I don't want to celebrate with them." He slid closer to her again, resting his hand in the small of her back and gently climbed on top of her. "I want to celebrate with you."_

_"And what exactly did you have in mind?"_

_Looping her arms around his neck she looked up at him, smiling. His playfulness was contagious and all she wanted to do was whatever he wanted to. Like a light bulb went off in his head, Jack suddenly smirked widely and moved closer to her so that his hips fit perfectly against hers._

_"Let's go to Atlantic City," he answered. He kissed the side of her neck and then pulled away so that he could look at her._

_"Not exactly what I thought you were hinting at," Isabelle said, narrowing her eyes. "So, Atlantic City? As in Atlantic City, New Jersey?" _

"_Yeah," Jack said, nodding fervently, a small playful smirk resting on his perfect lips.._

_"Jack, just because we're coming into money because of your deal doesn't mean that we should take the little bit we have saved up and blow it on gambling," she chastised, sitting up._

_"I don't wanna gamble," he replied._

_"Then why do you want to go to Atlantic City?"_

_"I wanna get married."_

_"What?" Isabelle asked, surprised._

_"I can't think of a better way to celebrate." Jack pressed his forehead against hers, his smirk never leaving his face. "Finally, things are going well for us, Belle, it's a sign. We're ready," he said, earnestly._

_"It's soon," she replied, shocked. "What about our family? Your brothers, Bobbby especially, and my sister are going to-"_

_"We'll tell them later. They'll understand." He pulled away from her, a worried look spreading across his face. "I mean, you still wanna marry me, right, Belle?"_

_"Of course," she said, smiling. "I love you. I always will."_

_Without any other words, Jack jumped up off of the bed, leaving Isabelle alone. He hurried over to the closet in the hallway that was missing a door, and pulled out the duffel bag he had packed his things in when they first moved there. He walked over to a pile of clean clothes folded on the table and started grabbing random things and shoving them into the bag._

_"We need something white for you," Jack said, as he continued packing._

_"White? The color of purity?" she questioned, laughing. She slid out of the bed and walked over to Jack, wrapping her arms around his waist and resting her cheek against his shoulder blade. "Baby, I am far from being able to wear white."_

_"Who are you kidding?" he questioned. He gently grabbing one of her hands and brought it up to his lips, kissing it sweetly. "You look amazing in white."_

"Isabelle," Bobby said, kicking the side of the bed.

"What?" Isabelle questioned, angrily.

"We need to talk."

"Lyn told you to come in here, didn't she?" she asked, sitting up.

"What do you think?"

"It was either this or sleeping on the couch," she replied.

"Exactly." He looked around the room, his eyes focus on everything but Isabelle. "What happened, Isabelle?"

"People grow apart."

"In a year?"

"Jack and I always moved fast, Bobby."

"It's because you love each other," he replied, resting his back against the wall.

"Maybe we didn't know each other."

"That's a lie," Bobby said, catching her. He looked at her and shook her head. "You are the only person who knows Jack. He never let on to what he went through to anyone but you and ma. Not even me, and I'm his fuckin' big brother."

"Then maybe he changed and I don't know him anymore. Money and fame changes people, Bobby."

"They wouldn't change Jack."

"Have you talked to him recently? Seen him?" she questioned. "The Jack you knew in this house isn't the Jack I've been living with since he got that fucking contract. He's never home anymore, when he is he's sleeping or writing, no time for anything but it."

"Maybe you're givin' up too easily."

"I'm not. If it was worth fighting for, I would fight for Jack forever."

"I'm not fuckin' convinced," Bobby muttered.

"I have been in love with Jack since I was a teenager, Bobby. Through the numerous times he and I broke up, through him cheating on me and through Ian and being engaged to Gavin, my feelings for him never went away, they still haven't. Do you really think that I would leave him or hurt him unjustifiably?" Isabelle questioned, tears stinging her eyes.

"Maybe…I don't know."

"You know me better than that, Bobby. I love Jack, I always have and I always will, it's impossible to make it stop and it is tearing me apart inside to do what I'm doing. You may think that I don't give a shit about Jack, but would I hurt myself just to spite him?"

"Then why are you divorcing him?" he asked, raising his voice.

"Because he doesn't love me anymore."

**So, what did you all think? Should I continue? Reviews are appreciated as always, I love the feedback, it's what keeps me writing! **

**Thank You:**

**Another Working Class Hero (Haha, I try to use proper grammar and such, but I must say I have my tendencies to screw up every once and a while but thank you so much for the compliment!)**

**JustAnotherFallen (LOL, sorry for having confused you, hopefully this clears things up a bit. I also hope that the old characters are just as likeable in this story as they were in the old one! Speaking of which, when is "Irish Eyes" going to have another chapter??? I am very anxiously awaiting more Kevin/Rosie!!!)**

**Mac (Grr with the Krissy crap! LOL, and haha, you don't know what's gonna happen anymore, I kinda changed it on you! So now you have to read and find out like everyone else!)**

**RedHot911**

**Shining Star of Valinor (Haha, thank you!!! No Jack in this chapter, but I promise the next chapter will be all Jack's P.O.V. he needs to make a grand entrance after all.)**

**Smiju**

**Vanilla Sunset In The Sky**


	3. A House Is Not a Home

**Author's Note:**** I promise to update more regularly! Actually, I have the chapter after the next one (lol, I don't write in order) done already, so I just need to finish up the next one and the updates with be on schedule. As for chapter 5(?), I think you guys will be pleased…Hehehe, so you just have to get through this chapter and one more and then you'll get a nice surprise!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Belle, I'm home," Jack said, opening the door.

Looking out into the darkened apartment he figured she was in the bedroom sleeping, it was nearly four in the morning. He sighed and walked into the kitchen and over to the fridge, scanning the cartons of left over Chinese and pizza boxes. He grabbed a beer from the top shelf, turning away and kicking the door shut.

Flicking the light switch on, he eyed the state of the kitchen. It was spotless from floor to ceiling, the pure white tiles and paint gleamed brightly. It was a huge contrast to his and Isabelle's first dwelling. Part of him missed the old apartment, it was small and dirty, but it was home to them for nearly a year and a half, it held so many warm memories, things that this sterile environment never would or could.

Jack twisted the lid off the beer bottle and brought the cold liquor up to his lips. He downed nearly the entire bottle in one gulp and threw the remainder into the sink. He started down the hallway, noticing the there wasn't a sound in the entire apartment. The gap underneath the bedroom door was pitch black, which was unusual. Usually, Isabelle would wait up for him, or at least keep the television on. She wasn't one for the dark when she was home alone.

Opening the door, he slipped into the bedroom, just in case. As soon as he saw the neatly made bed in the soft glow from the lights on their street, he could tell she wasn't there. Worried, he walked over to the bed and noticed a stack of papers resting on her pillow. He picked them up and as soon as he realized what they were he dropped down to the bed, his heart sinking.

"_Put me down," Isabelle said. She gripped tightly onto Jack's neck, her face buried deeply in his shoulder and a suitcase hanging from her fingers._

_"No," he replied. It's custom for the groom to carry his bride over the threshold. Or, in our case, through the chipped doorway and over the squeaky plank in the floor."_

_ "We've been married for a week now, I don't think it still applies."_

_"It does to me. Besides, we're just getting home and I have yet to carry you over this specific threshold" he said. "And when we move into our new apartment, I'll still do it."_

_"New apartment?" Isabelle questioned._

_"Oh, did I forget to tell you about that?" he questioned, smirking. He moved one hand away from her back and rested her against his upper half, while he reaching into his pockets for the keys. "Well, you see, there's no reason for us to leave in this place anymore. We can afford a better apartment, in a better neighborhood. Hell, we'll move into a building that even has a doorman."_

_"And will this doorman be wearing a cute little hat?"_

_"I'll make it one of the requirements just for you when we go apartment hunting."_

_Unlocking the door, Jack cross over their apartment's "threshold" and instant made a beeline for their bed. He gently set her down on the mattress and knelt down in front of her, his smile staying put on his face. He gently took hold of her face in his hands, his long fingers tangling in her hair. He leaned closer to her and kissed her tenderly, unable to stop smiling even as his lips mashed against hers._

_"I love you, Mrs. Mercer," he whispered, pulling away and grabbing her hand where a wedding band sat alongside the engagement ring that once belonged to his mother._

_Isabelle started to laugh softly and fell back onto the bed, confusing Jack. He crawled next to her on the mattress, lying on his stomach, and watched her as she laughed, waiting for an explanation. She stopped and just smiled at him, pressing her hand to the side of his neck._

_"That was so lame," Isabelle said, biting her lip. Jack smirked as well, it had been and he knew it, but he couldn't help that it just felt so right to say. "But I love you, too, Mr. Mercer."_

_Isabelle pulled her hand away from his neck and hoisted herself up on her elbows, watching Jack watch her. He moved closer to her and slowly let his lips meet the base of her neck as she slid her hands around his body, his fingers gliding beneath his shirt. He pulled his upper body away from her for a moment and just looked at the way her hair fanned out across the pillow beneath her hair._

_"This is going to be our year," Jack said. He ran his hand across her forehead and then her cheek, his eyes never leaving hers. "Everything is going to get better. We're going to move out of this dump, into a nice apartment, I'm going to be doing exactly what I've always wanted to do, and we're not going to have worry about money anymore." He pursed his lips together, wondering exactly how his next sentence was going to go over with Isabelle. "Maybe, we can finally start a family."_

_"Really?" she asked._

_"Yeah," he said, nodding happily._

_Isabelle smiled, they were young and they both knew that most people would view them as too immature to even think about such a thing just because of their age. They, however, knew that no matter what people thought, they were ready. Family was the one thing they hadn't traditionally had and it was something they both desperately wanted. The image of Jack when they were teenagers helping Isabelle take care of her nephew passed through her mind and she laughed softly._

_"Okay," she replied._

_"I think that we definitely need to start trying then," he replied._

_Without further thought, Jack once again mashed his body to hers, kissing her long and fervently, meanwhile letting his hands roam her body. Isabelle grasped tightly onto Jack's shirt and pulled it up over his head, his hair escaping the neck hole in awkward tuffs all over his head. Pulling away for a moment, Jack helped Isabelle free herself from her own shirt and smiled as it hit. He gently moved his lips down, kissing her clavicle and chest breathlessly. He smiled when he peeked upwards to see Isabelle's eyes closed and her head pushed back into the pillow as she arched her back in reaction to his touch. _

_Isabelle grasped onto his shoulders and pulled him back up to meet her. He kissed her neck as she reached for the belt loop on his jeans and started to undo it. Just as she had it unclasped, Jack slid his hands over her stomach and then to the waistband of her jeans, sliding them off of her frame. Isabelle sat up and rolled over, forcing Jack underneath her as she pulled the already loosened belt from the loops on his jeans. She reached for the button just as an unexpected ring sounded from Jack's side pocket. _

_With a sigh, Isabelle reached into his pocket, grabbing his cell phone and pressing the button that sent it straight to voicemail. Chucking it to the side of the bed, Isabelle leant down to meet Jack's lips. She buried her hands deep in his hair, her lips gently parting his. She slid one hand down the front of his torso when the cell phone began to ring again. Jack and Isabelle silently groaned at the sound of the phone and cursed technology in their heads. Leaning across the bed, Isabelle grabbed the cell phone and looked down at the unfamiliar number. She shrugged and flipped it open._

"_Jack Mercer's phone, Mrs. Mercer speaking," she said, smiling down at Jack. She listened for a moment and rolled her eyes at the voice on the other end. "Well, Mr. Piznarski, he's a little bit preoccupied at the moment, can I take a message?" She tried to stifle a moan as Jack wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him so that he could lean up and kissed the side of her neck as his hand crept towards the small of her back. "Um, I'm sorry, let…me, um, see…uh…if he's available."_

_Pulling the phone away from her ear, Isabelle stared down at Jack as he looked up at her innocently. She glared at him and handed him the phone. He smirked and pressed his ear to the phone as Isabelle placed both of her hands on his chest and pushed him back down into the pillows._

"_Hello, Mr. Piznarski," Jack said, as Isabelle raked her hands down his chest and thighs. She kissed the area just bellow his navel and smirked as she heard him try to repress a grunt of pleasure. "I mean Bill, like Isabelle said, I'm a little busy at the moment, can this wait until later?" Isabelle moved up to his neck and kissed it softly, and then bit down on his skin leaving loving yet vindictive bruises on him. "No, I understand. I'll be ready in ten minutes."_

_Jack snapped the phone shut and looked up at Isabelle who had pulled away from him. She raised her eyebrows, waiting for an explanation from him but he just groaned and wrapped his arms around her waist._

"_Work calls," he said._

_"Jack…"_

_"I'll make it up to you tonight, I promise."_

_"You better," she replied, sliding off of him._

_"Have I ever left you unsatisfied before?" he questioned, his voice deep and raspy. "As soon as I get home, baby. I'm all yours, promise."_

_"Okay."_

_"I love you," he said, kissing her._

_"I love you, too, idiot," she replied, smirking._

_"Idiot?"_

_"Only an idiot would go to work when they were about to get laid."_

_"I guess I am then."_

_Jack got up off the bed and grabbed his shirt off the floor, throwing it on. He fastened the button on his jeans again but left the belt forgotten on the floor. He ran a hand through his hair and headed towards the door. His hand wrapped around the door handle but he stopped for a moment. Jack turned to face Isabelle, just as she was grabbing her shirt and sliding it back on._

_"Belle," Jack said, looking at her. "This is our year. Just remember that._

Jack stared down at the papers in his hand, rereading the first page over and over against, never daring to move past it. No "Dear John" note was left, just the divorce papers Isabelle had secretly gotten drawn up. He closed his eyes for a moment, squeezing the paper in his fists so tightly that he began to lose feeling in fingers. He suddenly, and almost unwillingly, dropped the papers from his hands and looked down at them.

"Fuck," he muttered. He closed his eyes and shoved his hands into his hair.

Standing up, he walked over to the door and made his way out into the kitchen. He pulled the refrigerator door open and grabbed another beer out of it. He tried to unscrew the cap from the top of it but found it difficult and just threw it against the perfectly white wall. His breathing had suddenly gotten deeper and louder, like he had just run a mile and he slid down to the ground. Reaching into his pocket, Jack pulled out his cell phone and hit the third speed dial.

"Hey, Mark, can you do me a favor and tell Bill that I'm leaving town for a few days. It's an emergency. Thanks, man."

Jack snapped the phone shut and shoved it back into his pocket. Standing up he grabbed the keys off the counter and walked over to the door. He wasn't going to let her go without a fight, even if he should have noticed that he was losing her a long time ago. If he left now, he could be in Detroit by late afternoon.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Thank You:**

**4everdreaming (I updated as soon as possible, I promise, yet A.S.A.P. took a little longer than usual…The next won't, promise!)**

**Dark-Celeste (Jack is officially in the story!)**

**Dragon Ride Murtagh (Um, wow, I'm a little scared! But I guess that means you like Isabelle and Jack together! Sorry to make you beg! But, well, you'll see what happens…lol.)**

**Hardy's Gurl**

**Jessica**

**JustAnotherFallen (Well, stupid, I'm not quite sure is the word for it, but I guess that's just as good as any without revealing too much. BTW, I am so in love with "Irish Eyes"! I used to be a Sean fan but you make Kevin awesome!)**

**PhantomThiefOnyx (You read "Running Out of Pain" in one sitting? OMG, **

**that's amazing, it's long! Aw, I made you cry, that's totally a compliment. And thank you so much! Here's more Izzy and Jack.)**

**rage-ember (Loved your review! Quite entertaining, btw. Haha, a few swear words? Thank you so much for the compliments!)**

**RedHot911 (Haha, his hair is intact, lmao, I love his hair far too much to change it! But, yes, he has changed, it may not be present in this chapter too much, but you will definitely see it in the next.)**

**sessylover18**

**Smiju**

**Vanilla Sunset In The Sky**

**Please Review!!!! Any input, good or bad, is appreciated!!!**


	4. Tension in the Family

**Author's Note: Sorry, I know I promise this sooner, but stuff came up! Hopefully, you all are still reading! Anyway, this is chapter 4! Which means chapter 5 is next, and as I promised it's a definite "treat" for all Belle/Jack fans, lol. Anyway, here's the deal, I got a little "present" for my first four reviewers…My first four reviewers will get a special sneak preview for chapter 5. Here's the deal though, if you do not wish to receive the sneak preview then plus just say that you do not wish to receive it…I don't want anyone to have to read it if they're rather wait until chapter 5 is posted in it's entirety. Also, if you are an anonymous reviewer (as in you don't have an account) and you still wish to receive the sneak preview please post your e-mail addy and I will send it to you! That is all…Except for one last thing (sorry it's so long!) if you have yet to read on my profile there is a song that goes along with the next chapter (skip ahead if you don't want any info into the next chapter, btw) it's called "I Want You" and it's covered by James Blunt (Yes, Bob Dylan is the original singer and yes he does it better, but I was listening to the James Blunt version when I wrote it and it just fits better, even though James Blunt usually sucks no offense to any James Blunt Fans.) So yeah, that's it. Now read this chapter and please review, I LOVE feedback!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"…No, what she should do is get back in her car and drive home to Jack!" Bobby yelled. "It's all bullshit. Jack doesn't love her anymore? That's fuckin' impossible. That fairy's been attached to her hip since they met. Ain't no way he just stops lovin' her."

"Bobby, you don't know what's going on," Lyn said.

Isabelle had been sitting on the top step upstairs listening to Bobby and Lyn fight for the past hour. She felt like a child again hearing her parents fight over something she had done. It seemed, like usual, she was the source of unnecessary drama. She wanted to go downstairs and escape to her car, but she knew the minute she got two steps down they would hear her and focus their attention on her and she'd be forced to answer their questions. The only problem with that was that didn't know how to answer them.

Besides the day that Jack got the contract, there hadn't been a definite moment that she could point and say that's when it happened, when everything changed, because it all happened so gradually. Nights he wouldn't come home, then weekends and then weeks without seeing him. She knew he hadn't cheated, despite the lipstick marks on his clothing that told her otherwise. He wasn't deceitful or cruel, never hit her, even when they fought he never really raised his voice. It was just a feeling that she had that nothing fit anymore and that it never would again.

"…Bobby, stop being ridiculous, you can't force her to love Jack," Lyn muttered.

"That's what you think," he replied. He stood up, Isabelle presumed by the sound of the chair scraping against the floor, and walked over to Lyn, his heavy footsteps sounding out from the kitchen. "I gotta go do something, I'll drop Abigail off at the daycare. You talk with Isabelle, figure out what the hell is going on."

Isabelle stayed perched on the top step as Bobby walked into the hallway, his daughter in one arm, giggling happily, oblivious to everything going on around her. She was lucky, unlike Isabelle, the yelling didn't even bother her. Grabbing the toddler's bag of the hook by the door, Bobby turned towards the staircase, knowing Isabelle was there and glared up at her.

"I'm sorry," Isabelle said, referring to the fight she had unintentionally caused between Bobby and Lyn.

"I'm not the one you should apologize to," Bobby replied, bitterly. "Might wanna give Jack a call, seeing as he's probably found the divorce papers by now. He's gonna wanna know why and I think he deserves to hear it from you."

"Bobbby, I..." Without waiting to hear her out, Bobby opened the door and walked out. Isabelle placed her head in her hands, angry at herself for not being able to put into words how she was feeling, wanting Bobby to just understand for a moment her side. "…I do love him."

She groaned slightly and stood up, ready to at least face Lyn, the most sympathetic of the pair. She started down the stairs and walked into the kitchen where Lyn stood in front of the sink washing dishes and muttering to herself.

"Hey," Isabelle said.

"Morning," Lyn replied, putting on her fakest smile.

"I'm sorry," she apologized. She walked over to the sink where Lyn stood and leaned against the counter beside it. "I didn't come here to intentionally, I just drove and this is where I ended up. If I had known I was going to cause a fight between you and Bobby, I would-"

"That wasn't your fault."

"You were fighting about me, how is it not my fault?"

"Bobby and I have more intense fights about what to order for dinner. That was nothing." She shut the sink off and turned to face Isabelle. "He's just stubborn, he'll come around eventually. You're family after all."

Isabelle pursed her lips together and nodded in agreement, even though she wasn't sure that Lyn was right. Smiling softly, Lyn wrapped her arm around Isabelle's shoulder and lead her into the living room. Almost immediately, Isabelle looked down at the ground as they took their seats on couches that faced one another. She knew that the minute Lyn looked over at her, she would be forced to tell her everything that was going on. The only problem with that was that Isabelle didn't want to know how it was going to sound to her since she couldn't form a complete sentence about the reasons in her own mind let alone out loud.

"What's going on Isabelle?" Lyn questioned.

"Like I told Bobby last night, Jack doesn't love me anymore."

"But how do you know that?" she asked.

"There are signs."

"Like what?"

"This is not a conversation I'm having," Isabelle said, shaking her head.

"Isabelle, you can tell me anything. I'm asking you to."

"Fine you want to know what happened? We stopped having sex about six months ago. But it was okay at first, I mean, he was tired from spending the entire day at the recording studio and the parties I knew he had to go to to promote the band, I understood that. He'd still come home and he'd hold me, still be the same Jack that he used to be." She shrugged and wrapped her arms around her knees, still avoiding Lyn's eyes. "Then a month after that, he'd come home and pass out in bed or the couch, without a word. Next he just didn't come home anymore. Stay at the studio overnight, I'd see him for maybe an hour a week at the most."

"I'm not trying to make excuses for him, but it was all work. He was tired-"

"I know, I could totally get past the whole vow of near-celibacy," she said, cutting Lyn off, looking her in the eyes. "But I think it's a good sign that your husband doesn't love you anymore when he stops saying that he does." Isabelle bit her lip and swallowed, biting back the inevitable pain that it brought to her when she admitted this. "Three months, is a fair time to give him to say I love you. It's not even like I just waited for him to say it, I'd tell him that I loved him and he wouldn't say anything back. He'd just nod or grunt, say, 'you, too' at first...Then nothing. It was like those words were just avoided. And then there was the pho…You know what, forget I said anything."

"Isabelle, what were you going to say?" Lyn asked, placing her hand on Isabelle's shoulder.

"This is why I didn't want to talk about," Isabelle said, standing up pulling away from Lyn. "I say too much. Things you don't need to know, things I don't want to share but I do anyway because I can't seem to shut up when I need to."

"Sometimes it helps to talk."

"It has never helped me to talk, because then I just become the freak again and people start to feel sorry for me and I hate it."

"I don't feel sorry for you."

"That's a lie," Isabelle replied, bitterly. She started to walk towards the door, Lyn right behind her. "Please, go sit back down. I just need to be alone, I need to clear my head." She closed her eyes, trying to sort out her thoughts to form a somewhat comprehensible sentence. "I'll go for a walk or something."

"Where?"

"I don't know." She stood in front of the door, her hand on the knob, clinging to it desperately. "My sister's probably, I'll see if I can stay there for a few days."

"Isabelle, you can stay here."

"No, I honestly can't." She looked over her shoulder at Lyn and shook head. "I'm sorry for dragging you into this, but if Jack calls, can you tell him you haven't seen me. He's been calling all day and I'm not ready to talk to him."

Without waiting for Lyn's reply, Isabelle opened the door and slipped out of the house.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Answer," Jack muttered through clenched teeth.

It was the fifteenth time he had called Isabelle that afternoon alone. He was close to Detroit, closer than he should have been had he followed the speed limit. He didn't care though, he needed to get to her, to figure out how to make things better. He knew that it would all catch up to him. He knew that all the good things that were happening to him would make him sacrifice something in his life. He just never thought the price to pay would be Isabelle.

"Fuck!" Jack yelled, slamming the phone on the dashboard as it went to her voicemail yet again. He drove silently for a couple of miles before the phone rang for the first time. Despite it not being Isabelle's ringtone he picked it up in hopes that it was her. "Isabelle?"

"No," the gruff voice of his eldest brother replied. "Lose track of your girl? Always knew she was runner, fairy."

"Bobby, now's not the time," he muttered, ready to hang up.

"No, Jack, now is the perfect time," Bobby insisted. "Listen to what I'm sayin' little brother. I always knew she was a runner, I might even know where she ran to."

"I had my suspicions, I'm an hour away."

"So that means you'll be here in what, ten minutes?"

"More like twenty," he replied. "Keep her there until I get there. I need to talk to her."

Without waiting for Bobby to agree he hung up. He pressed his foot harder against the gas pedal and sped the rest of the way to Detroit.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bobby slid out of his car, shoving his cell back into his pocket. He started up the walkway surprised when the door flew open before he could even reach the porch. Lyn stood there, a worried look spread across her face.

"What's wrong?" he questioned.

"Isabelle's gone," Lyn said, as soon as Bobby reached the porch.

"She's gone?" Bobby questioned, moving into the house. "What do you mean she's gone? Her car is still out front."

"She left. We were talking and she got upset and she just walked out of the house. I tried to stop her, but she wouldn't listen to me. She said she was going for a walk but she shut her cell phone off. I called her sister's house, but she's not there either," Lyn said manically.

"How long ago did she leave?"

"A couple of hours ago."

"She'll be okay," Bobby said. He walked into the kitchen and over to the phone. "It's fuckin' daylight out, ain't nothing gonna happen to her. She grew up here, she's used to it. We don't gotta worry."

"If you don't have to worry, Bobby, then who are you calling?" she asked.

"Abigail's daycare, see what time they're open to." He placed the phone to his ear and looked over at his girlfriend. "Incase we gotta go looking for her."

"You don't have to go looking for me. I'm not a child."

Lyn turned towards the door to see Isabelle standing there, walking into the house. Bobby slammed the phone down, making his way over to her in three long, quick strides.

"What the fuck where you thinking?" Bobby asked.

"What the fuck was I thinking?" she replied, narrowing her eyes at him. "I was thinking that I'm grown fucking adult and I don't need everyone to be worried about me all the time. Jesus, Bobby, don't act like you're my father."

"You had us worried," Lyn said, even her tolerance faltering.

"I'm sorry, but don't worry about me. I'm going to be fine without everyone worrying about me all the time." She started to head upstairs, but Bobby grabbed her arm. "What?"

"Where the hell did you go?"

"To find a motel. I'm leaving tonight."

"No, you're not." He walked over to her, his hand still firmly gripped onto her upper arm. "You're not staying in some STD ridden motel room. You're staying here until you sort things out with-"

"Jack?" Isabelle questioned, looking over Bobby's shoulder.

"I thought you might be here," Jack said, standing in the doorway.

"You're an asshole, Bobby," Isabelle said, instantly knowing the he had told Jack.

"He was already on his way here by the time I told him you were here, so don't call me an asshole," Bobby replied, fighting against Isabelle's trashing movements to get him to let go of her arm. "Anyway, he's my brother, I can't keep the truth from him."

"Biggest line of bullshit I ever heard," she spat out bitterly. "You always lie to him, it's like a past time of yours."

"You two need to sit down and talk it through."

"No, what I need to do is get the signed divorce papers from Jack and then none of you will have to worry about me, that's what _I_ need to do."

"Do I get to say anything in this?" Jack questioned, walking over to them. "I mean, you are my wife and all."

"Not for long," she replied. She yanked her arm out of Bobby's grasp and glared at Jack. "Sign the papers and get the fuck out of my life."

"What the hell is wrong with you?" he questioned, pushing past Bobby and climbing the steps.

"Wrong with me? Yes, because everything wrong in our relationship has to do with me!" she yelled. She hastily made her way up the stairs and started to head towards the room she was staying in, Jack right behind her. "I'm the one who was on Page Six with some groupie whore clinging to my body, totally fucking wasted. I'm the one who had lipstick prints on my boxers! On more than one occasion!" She stopped in front of the bedroom door and turned to face him. "Yeah, that was me!"

"Belle…" he started, but was soon cut off by the door slamming in his face.

"I have two pieces of advice for you, Jack," Isabelle said from behind the closed door. "Piece of advice one, make sure the skank whose pants you're going to get into next is legal. Piece of advice two…." She pulled the door open again and smiled at him through the crack. "FUCK OFF!"

Once again, Isabelle slammed the door and locked it behind her. She grabbed the pillow off the bed and placed it in front of face, screaming into it. With a sigh, she cradled the pillow to her chest and plopped down onto the bed, bringing her knees up in front of her.

"Very mature, Isabelle," she muttered, shaking her head.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Thank You:**

**Bigamericanflirt (Of course you love Jack, who doesn't love Jack…Well, my Bobby-fan friends don't love Jack, but they're insane, so you know that explains that lol.)**

**Dark-Celeste (I am glad you're excited for chapter five! It's almost here, it is done with the exception of 1 paragraph so expect it on Friday evening! As long as nothing gets in that way!)**

**Elven-Princess Ginny (Aww, thank you so much! It's so sweet that you think Jack and Belle are a wonderful couple! Sorry for putting you on edge, but a little edge is a good thing in my opinion lol.)**

**EvilBunnies101/elfy14 (lol…thank you..amazinger and amazinger is a very nice compliment!)**

**Fluffy18 (Yes, Jack isn't going to sit down and take it, he's definitely going to fight…er, well…um, yeah you'll see lmao.)**

**Hardy's Gurl (Haha, thanks! I find it impossible to write it order, it's too tedious and boring in my opinion, I'd rather write the action and then fill in the holes later on lol.)**

**JustAnotherFallen (Aw, sorry for that. I don't read Harry Potter, I could never get into the series, but I heard about all the sadness in it from my HP obsessed friends and even I was like WTF about some of it. Well, I don't think this is any happier, but I still hope you like it! Lol.) **

**Kat Eyes 17**

**RedHot911 (Oh, hell yes, the "Death Sentence" trailer...Don't you just wanna maul him, he's so sexy, lmao, or am I the only one that disturbed? Anyway…Belle has her reasons, although, I'm not sure if Jack fangirls are going to think they're valid enough, I hope so, I don't want to get attacked. Lol, glad you liked the chapter!)**

**Authors Second Note: I've totally been slacking off in the world of Four Brothers fan fiction and was wondering if anyone could direct me to a really good FB story? It doesn't have to be just Jack, Bobby Mercer is love too…lmao. Thanks!**


	5. I Want You

**Author's Note: Okay, here you are folks! I know I said evening and I know that it's 10-something now, but I got it as fast as I could! Sorry! Hope you enjoy it and please leave feedback! Good or bad feedback is always appreciated! Also, for those of you who didn't/don't want to get the James Blunt cover of "I Want You" Vanilla Sunset In The Sky had mentioned a song that fit so well with this chapter as well and if you have it you can totally listen to it while reading this and get into the mood of the chapter. It's called "Last Request" by Paolo Nutini (it's a great song!). So much thanks to Vanilla Sunset In The Sky!!!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What are you doing here?" Isabelle asked, stopping in the middle of the staircase.

"Waiting for you to come down," he replied. He shoved his hands into his pockets and looked up at her nervously. "Look, can we call a truce for the time being. I think we should talk to each, not scream at one another."

"Okay," she agreed, with a small nod. "So, you just waited around the corner for Bobby and Lyn to leave so that you could sneak back in?"

He held up a spare key in his hand and shrugged. "You'd think they'd hide it somewhere else than under the doormat."

"Well, not many people have the balls to break into the Mercer house now that Bobby's here for good," she replied, a small smirk lightening up her face.

Jack stood there for a moment, wondering how he had forgotten the way she smirked so shyly when she was nervous. He watched her descend a few more steps until she was just two from the bottom and sadly remembered how she used to bound down them so excited to see him, a small bounce in her step. Now, however, she just walked down them timidly and unsure, not excited nor happy to see him. Clearing her throat, Isabelle brought Jack back to the present and he shoved a hand through his hair, suddenly feeling uncomfortable in his childhood home.

"Uh, yeah, I guess you're right," he spat out awkwardly. He looked down at his feet, feeling like a ten-year-old boy, not the twenty-three year old man that he was. "We should start talking."

"About?"

"About?" he questioned, slightly angry.

"Yeah, what about, Jack?" she said, not letting her guard down.

"Well, let's start with how you left me without so much as a word," he replied, his voice coming out harsh despite the momentary truce he had called. "Just a file full of divorce papers left on our bed that you already signed."

"Without a word?" She shook her head in disbelief and turned around on the step, heading back upstairs. "You're un-fucking-believable Jack."

"What's the supposed to mean?"

"Without a word?" She stopped and turned back to face him. "Try nearly a year's worth of words you just ignored. A year worth of hugs you pulled away from. Days I didn't know where the hell you were and night's you were too tired for. That's a lot you missed, Jack. So don't tell me this came without warning because all of that, this past year in itself, that was your warning."

"I was busy."

"Busy?" she questioned. "Maybe you should have thought about that before you decided that we should get married."

"This contract is everything I have ever wanted," he said.

"That's funny," she said humorlessly. She walked down the rest of the steps and stood in front of him. "You used to say the same thing about me. Never thought you would love a contract more than me."

"Isabelle, that came out wrong."

"Did it? Or is that really how you feel?"

"It's not…I love you."

"That's the first time you've said that in months and it's not done out of love, it's done out of fear. I don't think you need to say anything else for me to know my place in your life." Isabelle turned away from Jack and walked into the hallway, fuming. "Please, just sign the papers."

"I threw them out," Jack lied.

"I guess it's good that I have my own copy, isn't it?" she questioned. She pushed past him, nearly shoving him into the wall and headed upstairs.

"Is this really what you want?" Jack asked, as Isabelle walked into the bedroom.

"No, Jack, I don't want to be getting a divorce at twenty-three, but I can't be with you anymore."

"Why not? I love you, Isabelle," he said.

"Do you know how hollow those words sound out of desperation and repetition?"

Isabelle walked over to the side of the bed where her purse rested on the floor. Grabbing it, she threw it on top of the bed rummaging through it until she found the folded papers. Turning back towards Jack, she shoved them into his chest and took a step back.

"I don't have a pen," he replied bitterly.

"Here," Isabelle replied, reaching into her purse and throwing a pen to him. "Just sign the damn papers."

"Give me five good reasons why I should."

"Do you have to be such a bastard?"

"Come on, Belle, five reasons…Five valid reasons is all I ask."

"Okay," she agreed. "One, the groupie whore scandal on the cover of every tabloid. Two, the lipstick prints on your boxers-"

"I didn't cheat on you, you know that," he said. "The lipstick prints were a joke that they guys played that got taken too far."

"Three, the nights you don't come home. Four, your birthday when you said you had to work late but in reality you were out with the guys and that poptart Dina Logan that threw herself all over you, which also ended up all over the tabloids-"

"Isabelle, she was a whore who was trying to get famous by throwing herself at me, I didn't do anything with her, the pictures were taken out of context."

"Five, where's your wedding ring?"

Jack looked down at his left hand, his wedding ring indeed absent from his finger as it had been for months. He looked up at her, trying to find the right way to phrase it, but they both knew the real reason. He had to appear single at all times, rockstars didn't have wives, or so his manager had reminded him numerous times until he finally took the ring off to appease him.

"That's five valid reasons." She looked up at him and wrapped her arms around herself. "Can you give me five valid reasons why I should stay with you?"

Cringing at the way Isabelle had said those last words, Jack tried to let his mind wander away from the fact that she made it seem like being with him was a chore. He wanted her but that wasn't a good enough reason without something to back him up. Did he want Isabelle because she was the one constant in his life during everything and selfish or because he loved her?

"I'll sign the papers," Jack said defeated.

Isabelle held out that pen to him and he grabbed it, brushing his fingers against hers on purpose. He slowly pulled it out of her hand, staring her at her even though her eyes avoided his at all costs. Turning towards the dresser, Jack placed the papers on top of it and pressed his pen to the dotted line. His hand remained there, motionless, only a small dot marked the paper.

"I have one condition though," he said, dropping the pen on top of the papers.

"Which is?" Isabelle questioned.

Turning to face her, Jack gently placed his hand on the side of her face, forcing her to look up at him. Instantly, he could see the look on her face, the uncertainty it now expressed. He dropped his hand from her face but she didn't look away from him. He smiled, he had her just where we wanted her.

"I want a kiss goodbye," he said, his voice soft and innocent, so reminiscent of him at sixteen.

"Jack, I don't…"

"I think it's fair," he replied, shrugging. "I mean, I might never see you again. I can't live the rest of my life without just one more taste of your lips."

"Fine," Isabelle said, turning cold once again. "But then you'll sign the papers?"

"Promise."

Isabelle nodded softly and Jack took a step closer to her. His movements were slow and sure, he wanted to do it right, he had never thought about how to approach Isabelle more than he had at that moment. His right hand gently rested on her hip, pulling her closer to him, eliminating all space between the pair. His left hand carefully moved to the bun of hair placed at the back of her head and pulled the tie off of it, letting her hair curtain down around her shoulders just the way he loved it.

Lowering his face towards Isabelle's neck, Jack gently ran the tip of his nose against her skin, inhaling the scent of her perfume and resisting the urge to kiss her, wanting to make that moment last as long as possible. He smirked when he heard a soft, moan like noise escape Isabelle's tightly clasped lips. His right hand moved from her hip to her back pocket, sliding into it like he had done so many times before. Moving his head up slightly, Jack rested his cheek against hers, his breath hitting her ear in slow, calm spurts.

Closing her eyes, Isabelle could feel the beat of her heart increase tenfold as Jack puckered his lips and brushed against the lobe of her ear and then pulled away, moving to the other side of her face and doing the same thing. Jack placed both of his hands on either side of her face and pressed his lips to her forehead, then the tip of her nose, moving slowly down, caressing her with his lips thoroughly from the top of her head to her clavicle, leaving only her lips completely untouched. He pulled away from her, leaving his hands on her face and a previously nonexistent gap between the two of them. She opened her eyes for the first time and stared Jack straight in the eyes, the innocent ocean colored eyes that always made her weak in the knees when they looked at her so lovingly. He was looking at her like he had the night they had gotten married and very rarely since that night.

Isabelle bit the bottom corner of her lip nervously and Jack smirked, the corners of his mouth turning up, the crinkles in his face highlighting his features so perfectly. He took a step closer to her, closing the gap yet again, and Isabelle closed her eyes, anxiously awaiting their last kiss, but not for the reasons she wished she had wanted it to be for. She wasn't waiting for the kiss to happen so that they could officially be over, she was waiting for it so that she would no longer be tortured by this need to taste him because he was so close. The agony of what was to be their last kiss was almost as bad as awaiting their first one. Jack lowered his head so that his lips could easily touch hers, but instead of relieving Isabelle from her agony he just gently nipped at the free corner of her lip so that she would stop biting it. She let out a soft gasp and closed her eyes, slightly embarrassed.

That was the moment that Jack couldn't take the self-inflicted pain anymore. Looking at her, so beautiful to him when she blushed and her lips so incredibly inviting, he needed to be closer. He pursed his lips together for a moment so that he could resist the urge just long enough to run his hands from her cheeks to her hair, grasping so firm and lovingly onto her. He bent his knees slightly, tilting his head to the perfect angle and slowly leaned towards her. Just before his lips made contact with hers, Isabelle opened her eyes, watching him as he grew closer and then pressed himself against her, body, lips, every inch of them so in sync. Jack gently pressed his lips to her and then quickly pulled away. It was the slightest touch, but it left Isabelle breathless.

Jack pulled his hands away from her, turned around and picked the pen up again, getting ready to sign his name on the dotted line. He pressed the pen to the paper when Isabelle grabbed onto his shoulder, forcing him to turn to face her. Without a moment's hesitation, Isabelle wrapped her arms around his neck, one hand snaking in through his hair, grasping onto it firmly as she pressed her lips back to his, desperate to taste him for longer than just a second. Dropping the pen, Jack wrapped his around Isabelle's waist and pulled her towards him. He was eager to return the kiss. He gently pried her mouth open with his lips, savoring the closeness. His hands moved up her body, grasping onto her face yet again, trying to deepen the kiss as much as possible. They both knew it was a bad idea but neither of them had the self-restraint to stop themselves.

Without so much as a thought to stop, Isabelle started to walk backwards towards the bed, never pulling her lips away from Jack's. She stood at the edge of it and Jack pushed closer to her, he reluctantly pulled one hand away from her face and felt for the bed. Once he was sure of the positioning, he wrapped his hand around her waist, nearly picking her up off the floor and laid her down on the bed. Jack positioned himself over her and pulled away slightly, moving to her neck.

Hastily, Isabelle slid her hands underneath Jack's shirt and pulled it up over his head, throwing it towards the door. He smiled and returned the gesture but taking his time, pushing the straps of her shirt off her shoulders first and kissing every inch of slowly exposed skin before throwing her shirt to the ground. Isabelle slid her arms around Jack's neck, bringing him back to her and capturing his lips with her own. He felt her hand drop down from his neck and lower itself down to his waist, sliding underneath the waistband of his jeans. Her hand slid around the front of him and he bucked gently against her hand. He pulled away from her for a moment, breathless and high from the feeling, and rested his forehead against hers.

"Shouldn't we talk first?"

"We'll talk after," she replied, leaning up towards him and hungrily kissing him into submission.

After that, there were no more interruptions from either of them. Isabelle and Jack both knew what they wanted wordlessly, every action and motion so insync with one another. When they both had finished, neither one of them let go of the other wanting to remain that close and connected if only for a moment longer. Jack was the first to pull away and he did so reluctantly, he knew that once that moment was over they were going to be back at an impasse. He quickly grabbed onto Isabelle as soon as his back hit the bed and kept her body pressed to his side.

"That was, um…" Isabelle started, trying to find the words.

"I know what you mean," he replied. He smiled at her and kissed her forehead softly, tasting the salt of her sweat. "So many words and so many languages and still nothing to describe us and what we do."  
Isabelle nodded her head and cuddled against him, her head resting on his chest. That, Jack had decided, was the best feeling in the world. He rested his hand in the small of her back, holding her tightly so that he could remember perfectly that feeling, bring himself back to it whenever he needed to.

"You look tired," he said, his voice a soft whisper. He took his free hand and brushed Isabelle's hair out of her face and behind her neck, leaving the flow of her skin from her neck to her should uninterrupted. "Why don't you get some sleep?"

"I'm not tired, though," she said.

"I've here that before." He smirked at her and moved down so that he could kiss the hollow of her throat. "Don't worry, baby, everything's going to work out."

"What makes you think that I'm worried?" she questioned.

"Because you're forcing yourself to stay awake. We can talk about it whatever it is later, promise."

"Fine," Isabelle said, defeatedly. She let out the yawn she had been holding back and settled in against Jack's side.

"Can I say one thing before you doze off?" Jack questioned. Isabelle opened her eyes and nodded, looking up at him. "Whatever you think, no matter what happens, I do love you and I'm always going to. Don't forget that."

"I love you, too," she replied, her eyebrows furrowed together.

Isabelle wanted to ask him why he was suddenly so serious but she let the thought pass and closed her eyes. His arms were too comfortable, a sensation she had missed more than anything over the months, and easily fell asleep in moments.

Jack kept his eyes on her, he knew exactly what he had to do. He waited for a while, making sure she was sound asleep and then carefully slid out of the bed. He sat on the end of the bed and glanced back at Isabelle as he slid his jeans on. He slowly stood up and then moved closer to her, kissing her cheek gently and then pulling away. Walking over to the dresser he looked down at the papers that remained there and picked up at the pen that rested on top of it. He took a quick look over his shoulder at Isabelle sleeping and closed his eyes, the image too painful. Quickly, before he could change his mind, he signed on the dotted line, picked his shirt up off the floor and headed out the door.

Making his way down the stairs, he started to throw his shirt on. He hit the bottom step, pulled the edges of his shirt down around his stomach and glanced over at the doorway just as Lyn, Bobby and Abigail were walking into the house.

"Jack," Bobby said, smiling slightly, thinking that everything had been fixed.

"She deserves better," Jack replied. He shrugged and looked down at the floor. "I'm an asshole."

Then, without another word, he made his way between Lyn and Bobby and out the door.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**So, what did you think? Leave a review and tell me!**

**Thank You:**

**Dark-Celeste (Tension is fun to write, lol. A little off schedule for chapter 5 but at least it's still Friday!!! Lol)**

**Elven-Princess Ginny**

**EvilBunny101**

**JustAnotherFallen (So…do you think is it still one of those times everyone wants to hit Jack with a heavy object? I'm glad that you think it's going strong, thanks!)**

**PhantomThiefOnyx (I'm glad you love this story!!! Thank you so much for the **

**compliments!)**

**sessylover18**

**Vanilla Sunset In The Sky (Thanks for bringing up that Paolo Nutini song by the way, it's a great alternative song for this chapter!!! I love him, I can't believe I didn't think of it!)**


	6. It's Not Over

**Author's Note: Sorry for the delay, school has been getting in the way of any free time lately. I promise to try to update more regularly from now on, since I am finally getting settled and semi-scheduled with school work lol.**

**Also, THANK YOU to my amazing beta EvilBunny101!!!!!!!!!**

**And, without further ado, the latest chapter of "Running Out of Love"!!!!!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

With each step that Jack took away from the house, a force stronger urged him to take two closer to the house. With clenched teeth and tightened fists he took another step from the house and the urge to turn around grew as his heart panged with regret. He wasn't a man, he knew. What kind of man ran out like he was doing? Better yet, what kind of decent human being did that?

Growing angry with himself, Jack took longer strides to his car, he couldn't turn around because he wasn't a decent man. He needed to get out of there and stop messing with Isabelle. He had done all this intentionally, he wanted to hurt her, make her feel just as he had when he found out that she was gone, treated her like just another groupie. Or so he told himself so that he wouldn't turn around and run back to Isabelle.

Jack grabbed onto the driver's side door handle and yanked it open. He had gotten one foot into the car before he changed his mind, slipped back out and slammed the door shut. He paced back and forth by the car and run his hands through his hair, grabbing hold of clumps of it and cursing himself out in his head.

Walking over to the curb, Jack glanced at the house. The living room lights where on, Bobby was peering out the window watching his little brother's slight breakdown, Lyn right beside Bobby holding Abigail in her arms. That was what Jack had wanted. Family. If he ran back into the house and climbed back into the bed, Isabelle would be none the wiser and he could still have a shot at that. But he knew himself, he knew that more than likely he would just end up hurting her again.

The past year Jack had done everything he had promised that he would never do to Isabelle. He had broken every promise to her and every vow that he had taken the day they had gotten married. He had forgotten to cherish her, forgotten to love her, he had betrayed her. He had never pressed his lips to anothers, but he'd be lying if he didn't admit that music had become all he wanted, his own sort of affair, even though he promised Isabelle that she would always be enough.

Glancing up the bedroom window, Jack noticed the room quiet and still, the light still on because they had never bothered to shut it off even when making love. He turned away, the pangs in his chest intensifying at the mere thought of them only moments earlier.

"I should wait for her to wake up and tell her," Jack muttered, kicking at the curb. "But then I'll never get the courage leave," he retorted, a full conversation with himself now at hand. "I really am an asshole."

Once more, Jack opened the car door fully ready to leave but as soon as the car lit up on the inside and smell of the leather seats hit his nose he grimaced and slammed it shut again. It was the loud, angrily slam of door that woke Isabelle from her peaceful sleep.

Stretching slightly, she felt as if she hadn't gotten any sleep and when she looked at the clock beside the bed, she realized that she hadn't. Noticing that Jack was no longer beside her but that his side of the bed was still warm was what got her out of bed. She wrapped the sheet around her body, sliding out of the bed, and instinctively walked over to the window. Jack was standing outside of his car, pacing back and forth beside it. Curiously, Isabelle watched him, talking to himself and pacing, kicking at the ground momentarily and then reaching for the car door again only to restart the process.

Without thinking, Isabelle pushed the window open, the cold air hitting her suddenly. She made a sound of displeasure at the feeling and Jack looked up at the window. He locked his gaze on Isabelle and stood stone still for a moment just watching her. She went to say something, but before she could he had thrown open the driver's side door and gotten in. Before she could even comprehend what was happening, he had starting the car that looked far too nice for the neighborhood they were in, and drove away.

Isabelle stood in her spot near the window after the car was gone and only the sound of it driving away remained. Once even the sound had left without a trace, she pushed the window closed and headed back to the bed, sitting down in front of it, not wanting to lay there amidst the reminder of Jack. She wrapped her arms around her knees that poked out from beneath the sheet and sighed softly.

"I deserved that," she whispered.

Resting her back against the bed she looked down at the carpet and just sat still, blocking out the rest of the world in her mind. She was surprised when a loud knock on her door shook the room and she looked over at it, already knowing that it was Bobby. She, however, wasn't going to acknowledge him until he spoke, hoping that maybe he would just walk away.

"Isabelle, family movie night, get your ass downstairs," Bobby muttered, his usually harsh tone somewhat lightened for her.

"Thanks, but I'll skip," she whispered. She closed her eyes and let her head drop back, hitting the bed and unwillingly inhale Jack's cologne from the remaining bed sheet. "I'm tired."

"Izzy…"

Isabelle took note of how Bobby called her Izzy, it was the nickname only he called her. She also took note of how he hasn't called her that since he heard she and Jack were getting divorced, less than a day ago but which felt like so much longer. With a small sigh, she walked over to the door and yanked it open, standing in the doorway in nothing but a sheet but not really caring.

"I'm fine, Bobby, really. I'm just tired."

With a small nod Bobby walked away making it to the steps before hearing the sound of the door to her room slamming shut. He got to the bottom of the steps and noticed Abigail sitting on Lyn's lap some cartoon movie with a dancing mop playing on the television. He smiled half-heartedly at his family and plopped down onto the couch beside his girlfriend.

"What's wrong?" Lyn questioned, intertwining her long slender fingers with his short, stubby ones. "Is Isabelle okay?"

"It hurts having to admit that your brother truly is an asshole," he said with hush anger. "He slept with her and then he bailed."

"That's not like Jack."

"I know, but she was right, he's not the Jack we know anymore."

An hour later, Bobby is sitting up right on the couch, Lyn curled up next to him, her head resting on his shoulder but wide awake and his daughter snoring softly in his arms while the credits for the dancing mop movie roll on the screen. Lyn's the first to move, she reaches for the remote and shuts the television off. She glances over at Bobby who is looking down at Abigail smiling to himself.

"Do you want me to put her to bed?" Lyn questioned.

"No, I'll do it," he replies, effortlessly lifting both himself and his daughter off the couch. "I'm going to say goodnight to Isabelle."

"Bobby…"

"I just need to see that she's okay. Jack really hurt her, she won't admit it, but I could see it."

"Okay."

Bobby started to walk to the stairs before turning around to face Lyn. She was picking up the plastic bowl filled with unpopped popcorn kernels and rearranging the remotes on the coffee table by the time he turned to look at her. Feeling his eyes on her, Lyn stood up straight and faced him, an amused look on her face.

"What?"

"I love you," Bobby admitted.

"I know that," she replied. She walked over to him and kissed his cheek softly. "I love you too. Now go check on Isabelle."

With a small nod, Bobby walked back up the stairs, and walked past Isabelle's room, noticing that the light was still on. He walked into Abigail's room and gently placed her in the crib where she slept and covered her. He watched her for a moment and leaned down gently kissing her forehead. He backed out of the room quietly and then headed to Isabelle's room. Placing his hand on the doorknob he went to open it, but rethought it and knocked first. Isabelle didn't respond, but he figured it was safe and opened the door, stepping inside.

Isabelle was sitting on the floor, her head lolled back against the bed, her fingers tapping repeatedly on the floor. She had gotten dressed in a pair of Lyn's old sweats that she must have placed in her room, which was a comfort to Bobby. He stood there for a minute but she refused to address him or even open her eyes.

"Hey," he said.

"Hello," she replied, as her fingers suddenly halted in their incessant tapping.

"So…"

"I'm fine, Bobby. Can you please stop checking up on me?"

"You're my little sister, I worry about you."

"I was married to your brother, I'm technically nothing to you," she replied harshly.

"I'm not gonna take offense to that fuckin' lie," Bobby replied. "Stop acting like a bitch to everyone just because you're hurtin'. We love you."

"You love me?" she questioned. She opened her eyes and looked over at him. "Yeah, well, tell me Bobby, it comes down to Jack versus me. Whose side are you going to take?"

"I don't have to take a fuckin' side."

"That's what you think." She stood up and walked over to the dresser, grabbing the papers and shoving them into his chest. "He signed the papers. As soon as I send them to my lawyer's we're officially over. Which means I'm your ex-sister-in-law."

With sudden realization Isabelle walked over to the bed and sat down on it, wrapping her arms around herself. Bobby looked at the papers, both his brothers scribly signature and Isabelle's perfect script on the appropriate lines. He looked over at her, trying to think of what to say but failing.

"He signed the papers," Isabelle whispered. She looked at Bobby and then at the papers he held in his hand. "He did what I asked. Exactly what I wanted." She sighed and turned away from Bobby as she felt her eyes begin to well up with tears. "Why do I suddenly feel so horrible?"

"Because maybe you didn't really want this," Bobby suggested.

"No, that's not it," she replied sternly, even if she wasn't sure. "There's a manilla envelope on the dresser. Can you take that and just mail it for me tomorrow? It's already filled out and everything."

"Sure."

Grabbing the envelope off the dresser, Bobby walked out of the room, shutting the door behind him. He stared at the papers, unable to take his eyes off of them. He walked downstairs and into the living room. Lyn, who was sitting on the couch, looking up at him.

"What's that?" she questioned.

"Divorce papers," Bobby muttered. He tossed them down on the coffee table in front of Lyn. "He signed them."

"Is she okay?"

"No," he replied, shaking his head. "I don't think she ever wanted things to fuckin' end, she just wanted him to wake the fuck up."

"I'm going to go check on her."

Lyn quickly walked up the stairs. As soon as she was at the top of the steps Bobby looked down at the papers and grinned. He slipped them into the envelope and read the cover address to himself. He looked up at the upstairs hallway just as Isabelle was letting Lyn into her room and then turned away from the staircase, turning the envelope over and over in his hands. He tossed it up in the air and let it fall to the ground.

"Whoops," Bobby said, shrugging down at it. He kicked the envelope under the couch and walked away. "It's better that way."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Thank You:**

**Dark-Celeste: "He pulled an Edward move" haha I LOVE it! Yeah, well, the wedding ring will totally play into it later. I don't know if I have "great" stuff in store for them, but I definitely got some "decent" stuff…lol.**

**Elven-Princess Ginny: Aw, you were panicking for Jack. Jack has definitely changed, but I wouldn't say asshole (although he and Bobby would lol). Him signing the papers were purely for drama and elongation of the story.**

**EvilBunny101: Thank you! I don't think my cliffhangers are all that good, but it's awesome that you think so! Aw, I'm glad this is one of your favs!!!**

**Hardy's Gurl**

**JustAnotherFallen: Hehe, Jack should probably meet your baseball bat…And you will probably think so more so as this goes on…lol.**

**Kat Eyes 17**

**Sessylover18**

**Smiju: Sorry, it wasn't updated immediately, but I hope you still read and enjoyed it!**

**Vanilla Sunset In The Sky: Agreed, Paolo Nutini is amazing, I listen to him while writing a lot of the time just cause his tone is just so perfect. (Look out for one of his songs in a later chapter in this story lol).**


	7. 2 Months Later

**Special thanks to my WONDERFUL AMAZING BETA EvilBunny101…you rock!!!!!**

**BTW, read my profile if you want to know why I haven't updated in like almost a month!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

2 Months Later…

"Fuck," Isabelle muttered, resting her head against the wall.

Looking down at the object in her hand she sighed and hit her head against the wall like it was going to make matters better. She cursed silently to herself, loosening her grip on the test and dropped it inside the tub beside her. Bringing her knees up to her chest, she stared at the little white strip that was marred by the two pink side-by-side strips that screamed out at her. She picked it up and tossed it into the trashcan beside the toilet. Reaching out of the tub, she pulled on the roll of toilet paper into her had collected a bunch of it and wadded it up, placing it over the test in the trash.

Climbing out of the tub, Isabelle walked over to the sink and turned the faucet on, letting the cold water pour into her cupped hands. She slowly brought the water up to her mouth and swished it around before expelling it into the sink. Running a hand through her hair she turned to face her reflection in the mirror. She didn't know how much longer she would be able to hide it she was getting sick too frequent and for too long a time for Bobby and Lyn to believe that it was nothing anymore.

Isabelle stared at her reflection until it began to not make sense anymore, started to feel like it belonged to someone else. She stayed that for a while until the ringing of her cell phone broke her out of her trancelike state. Shoving her hand into her pocket she retracted the cell phone and looked down at the unfamiliar number.

"Hello?" she asked, placing the phone to her ear.

"May I please speak to Isabelle Mercer?" the voice on the other questioned.

"This is her."

"Finally, this is Claire from Mr. Stroutson's office-"

"The lawyer?" Isabelle asked confused. She leaned forward, her stomach pressed against the cool ceramic of the sink as a wave of nausea passed through her. "Um, what can I do for you?"

"We've been trying to get in contact with you for nearly two months now. It seems we never received your signed divorce papers. If you changed your mind that is-"

"No, I haven't changed my mind. I sent them in a while ago."

"We have yet to receive them. We could…"

Isabelle removed the phone from her ear and moved towards the toilet as her nausea increased. Dropping to her knees and leaning over the bowl, she closed her eyes, bringing the phone back up to her ear as the secretary continued to blather on in an overly animated voice.

"I'm sorry, let me check out some things and get back to you," she replied, before hanging up and dropping the phone to the floor.

Ten minutes later, Isabelle felt well enough to leave the bathroom. She slowly descended the stairs and walked into the kitchen where Lyn stood in front of the stove. The smell of bacon grease hit Isabelle's nose and she scrunched it up in disgust. Walking over to the fridge, she grabbed the bottle of orange juice and placed it on top of the counter.

"Morning," Lyn said.

"Good morning," Isabelle replied, pouring the juice into a glass. "What's with the food?"

"I've been up for the past three hours with Abigail because she wasn't feeling well and once I finally got her back to sleep I realized that I would have to get back up in half an hour so I might as well just stay up and cook a real family breakfast instead of the usual Lucky Charms and milk."

"Abigail's sick?"

"A fever," she replied, carrying a plate of bacon to the table. "Speaking of sick, are you feeling any better?"

"A little," she replied, sliding into a chair. "Not to change the subject but did Bobby mail the divorce papers to the lawyer's office?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I just got a call from lawyer's secretary telling me they never received them," she said. She rested her back against the hard wood chair and braced herself as she felt the sick feeling rising in her stomach.

"Izzy, maybe you should see a doctor," Lyn suggested, sitting down next to her.

"No, I'm fine. Well, for the most part at least. It's just the flu," she lied.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive," she said.

"Well, at least eat something this morning."

"Um," she murmured, looking at the items in front of her as her stomach lurched in revolt. Clasping her hand over her mouth she quickly stood up. "Pardon me."

Isabelle ran through the hallway, pushing past Bobby on her way to the stairs. Narrowing his eyes, Bobby walked into the kitchen and took the seat previously occupied by Isabelle. He began to shovel pile of food on his plate and looked up at Lyn confused.

"She still sick?" he questioned.

"I guess so," Lyn said. She sat down in the chair adjacent to Bobby's and ran her hand against his upper leg. "Something doesn't seem right."

"What do you mean?"

"Maybe she's sick because of everything going on between her and Jack?"

"Heartsick?" he questioned with a laugh. "That's ridiculous."

"Have you talked to him recently."

"Nope," Bobby replied, shaking his head and shoved a fork full of food into his mouth.

"I need you to stay home today," Lyn said, standing up from the table.

"I can't, I have stuff to do."

"Stuff?" she questioned. She groaned and walked over to the sink, filling the previous night's pots with water. "Abigail's sick and I can't miss work, it's not a good time financially."

"It's important," Bobby replied. He walked over to her and placed his hands on the sides on her waist, brushing up against her. "I'd stay if I could but I can't."

"Fine," she replied. She turned around and faced him a stern look on his face. "But when you get home can you please just clean the bathroom for me."

"We'll see," he replied with a smirk.

Abigail suddenly let out a loud, piercing scream from her room. Lyn quickly shut off the water and started to head towards the stairs, Bobby following close behind her. She reached the top of the steps and headed towards the room. As the two of them passed by the bathroom they heard a loud retching sound coming from inside.

"You okay?" Bobby asked, pounding on the bathroom door as Lyn continued to their daughter's room.

"Fine," Isabelle muttered. "Go check on Abigail."

Bobby turned towards his daughter's room where Lyn was holding the toddler in her arms, her hand resting on her forehead.

"She feels warmer," she said.

"Forget about my plans, I can stay with her," Bobby said.

"No, go do your 'stuff'." Lyn walked over to Bobby and kissed his forehead. "I'll figure something out."

"You be good, you little terror," Bobby said, kissing his daughter's extremely warm head before walking out of the house.

Lyn walked into the hallway and grabbed the cordless phone off of the receiver and walked back in Abigail's room, she clutching her tightly to her body. She quickly dialed the phone number of her daycare as Abigail started to wail again.

"It's okay, baby," she whispered. "Shhh."

"What's wrong?" Isabelle asked, walking into Abigail's room, her arms wrapped around her stomach.

"Abigail's sick," Lyn said, bouncing the crying baby in her arms. "They won't take her at daycare if she has a fever, I have work in an hour and Bobby's got 'plans' or so he says. So now I'm calling the daycare to tell her Abigail won't be in and then I have to find a babysitter that I can't even afford right now."

"I'll watch her," she offered.

"I couldn't impose on you like that."

"Impose on me?" she questioned with a laugh. "Are you serious? You let me live here and won't take rent from me. I've been imposing on you for two months, Lyn, it's time I put in some work around here. The entirety of my plans today are scourging the newspaper looking for jobs, which I can easily do while watching Abigail."

Isabelle gently took the toddler out of Lyn's arms and cradled her against her chest. She gently rocked her back and forth, as her crying started to lessen.

"Are you sure?"

"Go get ready for work, I can take care of her. Besides, I'm the one who probably got her sick to begin with," she lied.

"Thank you."

Isabelle carried Abigail downstairs and sat down on the couch, still holding her in her arms. She needed to take care of Abigail as more than just a favor to Bobby and Lyn. She needed to know that she could take care of a child by herself because she'd be doing it soon enough for real.

By the time Lyn was ready for work and headed downstairs, both Isabelle and Abigail had fallen asleep on the couch. Her daughter rested securely against Isabelle, whose arm held her in place. Smiling softly, Lyn walked over to them and gently draped a blanket over the two of them before leaving the house.

An hour after Lyn left the house, Isabelle woke up to Abigail gently squirming next to her. She sat up and instantly the toddler woke up, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. Abigail looked up at her Aunt and smiled.

"Are you feeling better sweetie?" Isabelle questioned, fixing Abigail's hair.

"My tummy hurts," she said, rubbing her stomach slowly.

"Well," she said, standing up and holding the toddler in her arms. "Is it sick hurt or hungry hurt?"

"Hungry hurt."

"I think I how to make that better," she said, walking into the kitchen. She plopped Abigail onto the counter and turned toward the cabinets, throwing them open. "So, Abby, what will it be? Peanut butter and jelly or macaroni and cheese?"

"Mac and cheese," she replied.

"Okay."

Isabelle placed the box on top of the counter beside Abigail and then went over to the where the pots and pans were kept. As she filled the pan with water she turned around to see Abigail pretending to read the back of an upsidedown box of macaroni and cheese. She laughed softly to herself and shut off the water, head back towards her.

"What this say?" Abigail asked, staring puzzledly at the box.

"Boil water."

"That what you do now?"

"Yes," she replied. She placed the pot on top of the burner and turned back to her.

"Aunt Izbelle where is Uncle Jack?"

"In New York, that's where he lives."

"How come you not with him?"

"Because we're not together."

"But you love him?"

"Yes, very much so," she replied, smiling sadly. She wrapped her arms around Abigail and lifted her off the counter and into her arms. "I think that is enough with the questions. Why don't you go wait in the living room and watch that movie with the dancing broom that you seem to love so much?"

"Okay."

"Do you need me to put it on for you?"

"No, I can."

Isabelle placed her on the ground and watched her scamper off into the living room and sit down on the couch before she turned back towards the kitchen. Closing her eyes, Isabelle rested against the counter and took in a deep breath. She stayed that way until she heard the soft popping of the water in full boil. She turned around to open the box so that she could pour the pasta into the pot just as the front door slammed shut.

"Daddy!" Abigail yelled, running towards.

"Abby!" Bobby mocked, lifting his daughter off the ground. "Are you being a little hellion for Aunt Isabelle?"

"No," she said, laughing.

Isabelle smiled at the sound of Bobby and Abigail together. He was a different person around her, a better person because of his daughter. Her smiled faded when she began to wonder if Jack would have any moments like that with their kid.

"Izzy, you around here?" Bobby called out.

"In the kitchen," she replied.

"Hey." Bobby took one look at Isabelle and then put Abigail on the floor. "Why don't ya go back in the living room and find a movie that we're gonna watch?" Bobby waited until Abigail was out of earshot and then turned back to Isabelle. "You okay?"

"Fine," she replied.

"You've been actin' funny."

"According to you all women act funny," she replied, shaking her head and smirking.

"Well, yeah, but you've been acting really fuckin' odd," he replied.

"I'm fine, Bobby. Go spend some time with Abigail. She's feeling better, she doesn't feel quite as warm as she did earlier."

"Iz-"

"Go," she said, waving her hand at him.

"She should eat first," he replied. "I'm gonna go clean up the bathroom so that Lyn don't castrate me. Keep an eye on her?"

"Of course."

Bobby stared at Isabelle for a moment, keeping her gaze before turning around and quickly heading up the stairs. He walked into the bathroom and gave it a once over with his eyes. There wasn't anything terrible wrong with it, just a few towels thrown on the floor and a slightly overfilled trashcan, he didn't know what Lyn thought was so wrong about it. He grabbed the towels and shoved them into the filled hamper, throwing the lid over it so that it hid that problem and then headed to the trashcan. He picked it up and the top layer of toilet paper fell to the ground. He grunted and picked up the fallen trash. As he went to place it back in side the can he noticed the pregnancy test with the bright pink lines.

"Things are startin' to make fuckin' sense now," he said to himself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Please review!!!! Please? I'll love you forever and I'll give a nice little thank you like the ones below!**

**Thank You:**

**Bigamericanflirt (lol, wanting to hit Jack? How is that possible? JK…Bobby is awesome I love writing him!)**

**EvilBunny101 (Yay, something I wrote it like a drug! That's a total compliment!**

**JustAnotherFallen (lol Jack and puppy comparisons is too true. Izzy has tons of flaws, of which I am sure this chapter showed even more of lol. And yes, that is probably by far my favorite part to write, Bobby is great!)**

**Kat Eyes 17**

**Vanilla Sunset In The Sky (Garrett in Death Sentence…WOW, never thought I'd find a bald badass so sexy…lol.)**


	8. Confusion and a Confession

**Mucho gracias to my amazing beta EvilBunny101!!!!!!**

**Sorry for the delay but school embedded it's evil academic claws in me.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Daddy!" Abigail yelled as Bobby walked into the kitchen.

"Hey, sweetie," Bobby said, smiling. He walked over to his daughter and knelt down beside her. "Did Aunt Isabelle make an edible lunch?"

"Yup," she replied, nodding with her entire body. She dropped the fork filled with noodles onto the tray and giggled at it. "Whoops."

"Daddy has to go out for a little bit, do ya mind if we watch the movie tonight?" he asked, grabbing a cheese-covered noodle out of Abigail's hair.

"Okay."

Isabelle smiled at the pair and turned back to the sink where she was washing dishes.

"Izzy, ya don't mind, do ya?" he questioned.

"Nah, I like spending time with her," she replied, looking over her shoulder at him.

"Thanks."

Isabelle nodded and continued cleaning out the slightly singed pot. She looked back at her niece who was picking up her noodles with her hands, squeezing them through her small, pudgy fist and then giggling at the resulting mess.

"What are you doing?" Isabelle asked.

"Playing."

"Does that mean you're done eating?" she questioned, kneeling on the floor beside the high chair.

"Yupp."

"Well, I don't know how much your mommy would appreciate coming home to an orange daughter, so I think you need a bath," she said, standing up. She slipped Abigail out of the chair and clutched her to her side.

"Mr. Bubble," Abigail said, happily bouncing against her aunt's side.

"Okay, Mr. Bubble it is," she replied.

Ten minutes later, the front door swung open and Lyn walked into the house, completely quiet except for the soft giggling coming from the upstairs bathroom. She shut the door and slid her coat off, hanging it on the hook.

"Hello?" Lyn called from the downstairs hallway.

"Up here," Isabelle replied, laughing as her niece blew at bubbles she had gathered in her hands.

Lyn appeared in the doorway a moment later, smiling at the scene. She walked a little closer and sat down on the closed toilet seat, watching her daughter happily splash in the water. Isabelle looked over at Lyn and shrugged.

"She was orange from playing with her food," she replied.

"Like an oompa loompa, mommy," Abigail replied proudly.

"I can see that from the mess you made downstairs."

"I was going to clean that up when I put her down to take her nap,"

"Don't worry about, I'll get it," Lyn said as Abigail vehemently shook her head to the nap suggestion. "Looks like you'll have your hands full. Do you want me to put her down for her nap?"

"I don't mind," she replied, as Abigail splashed her.

"Okay, then."

Lyn started to walk out of the bathroom, shaking her head softly. As she turned around a plastic object in the wastebasket caught her attention. She took a step closer to it and went to lean down to pick it up when the front door slammed shut, drawing Lyn's attention from the object.

"Lyn, ya home?" Bobby yelled.

"Prince Charming has arrived," Isabelle said, laughing.

"Lyn!" He called again, his voice booming from downstairs all the way up the up to the bathroom.

"I guess I should go see what he wants," Lyn replied, rolling her eyes. "Coming!"

Lyn slipped out of the bathroom as her daughter grabbed a handful of suds and playfully tossed them at her aunt. She jogged down the stairs and was greeted by Bobby who held his arms out to her. She stopped short on the last step and eyed him curiously.

"What did you do wrong?"

"Why do ya think I did somethin' wrong?" Bobby asked, dropping his arms to his side. "I can't just be happy to fuckin' see ya?"

"I'm not sure."

"Fine," he replied, turning around.

"What's that smell?" Lyn questioned, following behind Bobby into the kitchen.

"I brought home dinner."

Lyn stopped in the middle of the kitchen and turned towards him. With a sigh, she continued towards him, wrapping her arms around his neck and smiling up at him.

"That's sweet," she said, kissing his cheek. "Now, tell me, who'd you kill?"

"No one," he replied. He placed his hands on her hips and took a step closer to her. "Actually, it's quite the opposite, ain't it?"

"I don't know what you mean," she replied, narrowing her eyes at him.

"I think ya do," he said, moving his hand from her hip to her stomach.

"Bobby, wh-"

Isabelle walked into the kitchen and quickly turned around, not wanting to disturb them. She started to head back towards the stairs but she had already been seen.

"Izzy, get back in here."

"Just pretend like I didn't disturb you," she told Bobby, shaking her head.

"No, I want ya here for this," he replied. He slipped away from Lyn and walked over to Isabelle. "Come on, go sit down in the dining room, I brought home dinner."

"Got a question for you, Bobby," Isabelle said, looking over at him. "Did you at least hide the body well?"

"One…Ain't nobody ever gonna find a body that I hide and two…What's with the both of ya thinkin' I did somethin' wrong?"

"It's just so uncharacteristic of you to do something nice without motive," she replied.

"She's right," Lyn agreed.

"Get your asses in the dinin' room," he grumbled. "Where's my little girl?"

"Taking a nap," Isabelle replied. "Want me to wake her up?"

"Nah," he said, herding Lyn and Isabelle into the dining room. "We can just explain it to her later."

Isabelle looked over at Lyn who shrugged. They took their seats as Bobby uncorked a bottle of wine and placed it on the table. Both Lyn and Isabelle smiled when he grabbed two plastic cups off the table and began to poor the liquor into them.

"Wow," Isabelle remarked, looking at the perfectly set dinning room table. Bobby handed her a cup emblazoned with Barney and filled to the brim with red wine that she quickly placed on the table and pushed off to the side."What's the occasion, Bobby?"

"We're celebrating," he replied, filling his own cup, this one covered with a particularly smiley sun. He grabbed another cup from the table, this one empty and handed it Lyn.

"We must be, it's wine that doesn't come from a box," Lyn said, as she grabbed the bottle off the table and began to pour some for herself.

"What do ya think you're doin'?" Bobby asked, snatching the glass from Lyn, causing her to spill some on the table.

"What are we celebrating?" Isabelle asked.

"And why can't I have any damn liquor?" Lyn questioned, looking at him angrily.

"You can have mine," Isabelle said, pushing her glass over to Lyn.

"No, she can't," Bobby said appalled, as he quickly impeded the glass's path. "Lyn, you can't drink."

"And why not?"

"I know."

"You know what?"

"Come on, Lyn. Think about it. Now's not a good time for you to skip work for financial reasons…I found the test in the bathroom."

Isabelle's eyes grew large and she felt her stomach start to turn, the burn of sickness rising in her throat. She gulped softly, wishing she could grab the glass of wine and gulp it down to rid herself of the horrible feeling but knowing that it wouldn't be wise. Pressing a hand to her head, she looked over at Lyn who was explaining something calmly to Bobby.

"…I got a speeding ticket the other day, that's why it wasn't a good time for me to not go to work for financial reasons," she explained. She thought for a moment and then looked up at Bobby curiously. "Wait, what test?"

"The positive pregnancy test in the bathroom."

"It's not mine," Lyn said. She looked over at Isabelle, whose eyes were cast down on the table, with sudden realization. She turned back to Bobby and laughed too manically. "I forgot, it was my friend Sally's. She was too afraid to take it at home, get her husband all excited with the possibility of it just being a fluke."

"Oh," Bobby said, his face dropping slightly.

"Excuse me," Isabelle said, standing up from the table and running upstairs to the bathroom.

Isabelle quickly threw the door open, kicking it closed behind her, and ran to the toilet. She hung her head down above it, trying hard to fight against the sickness filling her but ultimately losing. She groaned weakly and lifted her hand to push down on the plunger, flushing away all evidence that would lead to the conclusion that even the densest man could put together.

"What's going on?" Lyn asked, standing in the doorway.

"Shit, you scared me," Isabelle muttered, resting her head against the edge of the toilet seat. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you I was drunk, would you?"

"Off what? The fumes of the glass of wine that sat in front of you and you didn't touch?" she questioned, shaking her head. She grabbed a towel off the rack and handed it to Isabelle. "What's going on, Izzy?"

"Lyn-"

"Is it yours?" Lyn implored, looking down at the test sitting on the top of the wastebasket.

"Yeah, it is," she replied. She looked up at Lyn then quickly fell back to the floor. "I thought I hid it better than that. Of all the days you ask Bobby to clean the freaking bathroom."

"How?"

"Huh?"

"How are you preg-"

"There's this thing called sex," she replied, sliding across that floor so that her back rested against the cool ceramic of the bathtub.

"I know that," Lyn said. "I just thought you said that you two hadn't had it in a while. I mean, it is Jack's right?"

"Yes and we hadn't." She wrapped her arms around her legs and rested her chin on her knees. "Until the day he came to Detroit and I convinced him to sign the divorce papers."

"By sleeping with him?"

"Despite the rumors, I'm not that lousy of a lay."

"What happened?"

Lyn pushed the lid of the toilet down and then sat on it, looking down at Isabelle waiting for her to share more information. Isabelle groaned softly and shrugged, biting her lip at the memory of her and Jack's last night together.

"He went to sign the papers and then said he would only sign them if I gave him a kiss goodbye."

"Sweetie, kissing doesn't always lead to sex."

"I'm aware of that. It's just that he kissed me and I kissed back…hard. Then, um, things got carried away…With Jack it usually does. Always one of two extremes with him and me."

"Commonsense didn't click when you and Jack got 'carried away'?"

"No," Isabelle replied, shaking her head.

"So that makes you two months along," Lyn said. "And you haven't gone to a doctor or anything. We really need to set that up…"

"We don't need to do anything," Isabelle said, hoisting herself up off the ground. She instinctively placed a hand to her stomach and looked down at Lyn. "I am going to deal with this by myself."

"And what about Jack?"

"I'll tell him…eventually."

"Eventually?"

"I'm not ready," she replied, tears welling up in her eyes. "I just found out that I really am pregnant and that it's not just a nagging worry in the back of my mind. Give me time to comprehend it before I have to tell other people."

"Isabelle-"

"Please, Lyn, if you're my friend just give me a little time to sort it out. Don't say anything to Bobby or Jack, or anyone else."

"Only if you promise me that you'll go to the doctor's."

"Okay, tomorrow, I promise." She wrapped her arms around herself as Lyn stood up and placed her hand on Isabelle's shoulder. "This whole divorcing Jack thing just got a little bit more complicated."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Dark-Celeste (I promise Jack is in the next one, it's a mostly [95 Jack-centric chapter! Hehe, Bobby and the information…I can't make things too easy or simple now can I? Death Sentence was awesome! I have to admit Garrett with the tats playing a total badass was so amazing. And his VOICE, omg lol.)**

**EvilBunny101 (My amazing-ful beta!! Thank you thank you thank you!)**

**JustAnotherFallen (Yes, you must love Bobby, he's too great!)**

**ollie-oxycotyn (Thank you so much for reading both of the stories!!! Hopefully you will continue to read them!)**


	9. Jack's Lament

**Special Super-Duper Thank you the my AMAZINGERESTESTERESTEREST beta EvilBunny101!!!!!!!!!!!! (hehe, I have no idea how many –ers and –ests I put before so I figured that should suffice!)**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Scott slammed his fist down on Jack's door, calling out his name but to no avail. He groaned slightly and stood on his tiptoes, reaching for the top of the doors molding.

"Fuckin' giant," Scott muttered, finally fingering the key and sliding it off the molding.

Jamming the key into the lock, Scott opened the door calling out Jack's name yet again. He grimaced at the slight odor of beer that escaped from the overflowing trashcan left in the kitchen. Despite the urge to turn around and leave he continued down the hallway, past the living room and towards the bedroom. Even though it was one in the afternoon he knew that was where he'd find Jack.

Swinging the door open, Scott sighed at the sight of Jack lying across his bed, a beer bottle in one hand and his guitar lying next to him, looking at the blank notebook that lay in his lap. On the bedside table sat an ashtray filled to the brim with half-smoked cigarettes and ash. The blinds were shut and only light in the room came from the television at the front of the room.

"Jack, you're pathetic," Scott said, kicking the side of the bed. "Do you really think that moping around, smoking and drinking is really going to bring her back?"

"I never deserved her," Jack mumbled.

"Usually, I would argue with you about that but you are far too drunk and far too right if this is how you're going to act from now on," he replied. He bent over and plucked the beer bottle from Jack's hand. "You're a mess."

"I love her," he said as if he hadn't heard Scott. He sat up slightly and clutched his head tightly in his hands as a wave of pain surged through it. "But I screwed everything up for her. She should have married Gavin. He could've taken care of her. Even if he was a limp dick."

"No resentment at all, eh, buddy?" Scott pulled open the curtains and let the light into the room. Opening the window, a cold October breeze blew into the room. "It smells like the men's bathroom in Spyder in here."

Jack groaned and rolled over so that his back faced the window. He grabbed the blanket and started to pull it over his head, but Scott grabbed the other end and yanked it out of Jack's hands. He threw it onto the floor and walked around to the other side of the bed and grabbed Jack's arm, forcing him to sit up.

"You are in desperate need of a shower and a nice cup of coffee." He pulled Jack up off the bed and dragged him to the bathroom door. "Go become a hygienic again while I make you coffee. Don't come out of that shower until you smell like something that's living again."

"Fuck you man," Jack said, walking into the bathroom.

Slamming the door shut, Jack walked over to the shower and turned the knob as far as he could on the hot side and then walked over to the sink. He placed his hands on the sink and looked up at the reflection in the mirror.

"You are a mess," he said to himself.

Jack groaned and hovered over the sink, staring down at the drain. Closing his eyes, he started to hear the soft sound of Isabelle's voice over the pinging noise of the water hitting the floor of the shower stall. He grinded his teeth together, trying to drown out the noise but it just got louder. He slammed his hands down on the top of the sink and looked over at the shower, as the sound of her singing in the shower grew louder.

"_Baby, is that you?" Isabelle asked, halting her singing._

_"Yeah, it's me," Jack replied._

_"It's late," she said. She popped her head out from behind the shower curtain and smiled at him as he looked at his reflection in the mirror, running his hand through his hair. "You look ragged."_

_"It was long day."_

_"No better way to end a long day then a nice, relaxing shower," she replied. Jack looked away from his reflection and over at her. Water dripped down from her hair and rolled on the smooth skin of neck. "Want to join me?"_

_"I would if I weren't so tired," he replied._

_"You're too tired to shower?" she questioned._

_"Yeah." Jack turned back towards the mirror, wiping it clear of the steam. "I was really busy all day recording and meeting with the producers and different people. I barely had time to sit down for a moment."_

_"I noticed," she said sadly, slipping back behind the curtain and into the flow of water. "You didn't call today."_

_"Yeah, sorry about that."_

_"I miss you, Jack," Isabelle whispered, her voice hidden beneath the sound of the water crashing against the porcelain tub._

_"What was that?" Jack asked, turning back towards the shower. He could make out the silhouette of Isabelle's body through the light colored curtain and saw that she was just standing there, her head facing down, staring at the bottom of the bathtub._

_"Nothing, baby," she replied, loud enough for him to hear._

_Jack kept his eyes on her silhouette and watched as she brought a hand up to her head, running it over her wet hair. She took a step closer to the stream and started to sing again, loud enough for him to hear over the running water._

_"Selfishly/ Independently/ Knowingly naïve/ Will you brush my hair at bed time/ And bear my soul in your trust/ Better to have loved and to have lost/ It said. I'm not changing/ We've given up, strangers/ I'm not alone as you are/ Free to hide/ I'm sick of the pain as/ We're over and dated/ Too many simple pleasures left far behind…"_

_"I'm going to bed, babe," Jack said, not wanting to listen to the obvious lyrics anymore._

_"Okay."_

_"Coming soon?"_

_"Doubt it," she replied, shaking her head. She placed her hand on the tap and turned it to the left so that the water got hotter. "I'll probably go watch a movie in the living room since I'm not tired. Don't want to disturb you."_

_"Okay," he said with a small nod._

Jack muttered angrily under his breath and looked away from the shower. He gripped tightly onto the edge of the sink as the mist filled the bathroom. Quickly, he disrobed and jumped into the shower, knowing that the sooner he appeased Scott, the sooner he would be left alone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I smell half-alive again," Jack announced, walking into the living room. "You can leave."

"Actually, I can't," Scott replied, dropping the remote onto the couch.

"Why not?"

"Because we need to talk."

Jack laughed harshly and walked into the kitchen. Scott walked over to the coffee pot and grabbed a mug off the counter, pouring the steaming liquid into it. He held it out to Jack, but he ignored it, turning towards the fridge and rummaging around in it until he retrieved a beer.

"What do we need to talk about?"

"You."

"Me?" he questioned. He shook his head and leaned against the counter. "I'm not in the mood for a heart to heart right now, Scotty."

"Bill wants to stage an intervention," Scott blurted out.

Jack dropped his can onto the counter and looked over at his band mate with a bemused look on his face. Scott adverted his eyes.

"Why the fuck is that?"

"Because that's his reaction to your latest set of behaviors," he replied.

Rolling his eyes, Jack pushed past Scott and walked into the living room. He plopped down onto the couch and sunk back into it, staring at the television playing the latest trashy talk show. He brought the beer can up to his lips as Scott walked into the living room, sitting down across from him, blocking Jack's vision of the screen.

"Come on, man," Jack said with a groan.

"Jack, this is serious. You haven't been the same."

"Doesn't explain the intervention," Jack said. He grabbed the pack of cigarettes off the table and pulled one out, lit it and turned back to his friend. "What's really going on here?"

"Bill thinks you're doing coke," Scott admitted.

"Really?" Jack asked with a forced, hoarse laugh.

"Yeah, man."

Jack laughed hoarsely again with a small shake of his head and took a drag on his cigarette. Scott shoved his hands deep into his pockets and looked away from his friend and down the hallway like he wanted to escape. With a small sigh, he turned back to Jack who had closed his eyes and was humming to himself, his attempt to give Scott the hint that he should leave.

"But you're not doing coke…I mean, you're not, right?"

"Are you fuckin' serious?" Jack questioned, opening his eyes.

"Well, dude, you lost a lot of weight in like a month and unless we have practice or a gig you stay locked up in your apartment most of the time. We're worried about you."

"I'm not doing coke, or meth, or anything."

"You are drinking."

"I'm of age."

"You know what I mean," he replied.

"Not everyone is straight edge like you Scotty," Jack said.

"Bill wants to stop by later, I told him I'd get you coherent for him," Scott replied, losing his patience. "As far as I am concerned, I did my job."

Scott stood up and walked over to the door. He placed his hand on the doorknob and waited for a moment. He turned back to Jack and frowned at his friend.

"Don't do this and act like it all has to do with Isabelle finally getting enough sense to leave your dumb ass," Scott said. He walked over to Jack and stood in front of him, ignoring the look of anger on Jack's face that he had broken the unspoken rule and referred to her as Isabelle instead of the pronoun he had reduced her to. "She was smart."

"Shut the fuck up."

"You left her long before she left you! You never came home to her, how the hell do you think she felt?"

"I never cheated on her and you know that."

"I know you didn't, she knew that you didn't. Doesn't change anything." He took a step back and shook his head. "She believed in you, even after you basically gave up on the two of you. It wasn't until about three months before she left that she finally realized that you didn't give a shit about anything but the fucking contract. It killed her to finally admit that she didn't matter anymore."

"You don't know shit about she felt, so don't try to guilt trip me into-"

"You're so self-centered and blind that you couldn't see how miserable she was with you."

"How the hell would you know that?" Jack question, standing up and pushing Scott backwards.

"Unlike you, I talked to her!" He answered, angrily. "You weren't there for her."

"So you were?" he asked, his question insinuating much more than he was saying.

"Don't you dare make it into something it's not, Jack. She was lonely, she needed someone to talk to, nothing else ever happened. She was too in love with you to do anything like that and even an ignorant asshole like you could see that."

"Get the fuck out of my house."

"Gladly."

As Jack plopped back down onto the couch he heard Scott slam the door shut behind him. He grabbed the remote next to him and shut the television off the fighting on the screen making him angrier. Staring at the empty white wall in front of him, he sighed and dug into his pocket, reaching for his cell phone. He took it out and instinctively pressed the first number that came to mind.

Closing his eyes, Jack listened to the ring on the other end. By the fifth ring the familiar, gruff voice answered. He didn't say anything until Bobby repeated his greeting again, his voice tinged with a slight annoyance. Jack took a deep breath and sat forward.

"How's she doing?"

"'Bout fuckin' time," Bobby replied.

"I know, I'm an asshole, I've heard that enough today. Just tell me how she's doing," Jack said, sliding his hand through his hair.

"She ain't doin' great, but she ain't cryin' over you anymore."

"Is she there?"

"No, she had to go with Lyn to the doctor's."

"Is she okay?"

"Just the flu or somethin'. You should call back when she's home. You should talk to her."

"Maybe…Probably not." A loud knock sounded out through Jack's apartment and he looked over at the door just as it opened up, revealing Bill, Scott, Vaughn and Ray. "Look, Bobby, I gotta go. Don't tell her I called."

Jack hung up the phone and slid it back into his pocket. He stood up and turned toward his manager and band members.

"We need to talk," Bill said.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Thank You:**

**4everdreaming (LMAO, I love the overreactions that I make Bobby have, they're fun to write…Expect more, of course, but also you might see a side of Bobby people don't usually expect to see in the new chapter lol)**

**Dark-Celeste (Friday Night Lights is on tonight! So far I am remembering to watch it lol)**

**EvilBunny101 (haha, I know I usually take forever to update but this one was rather early, don't you think? Lol)**

**Iris Knotwise**

**JustAnotherFallen (Haha, I already know what they're kid is gonna look like! How sad is that? )**

**Ollie-oxycotyn (Yay, you're hooked! Speaking of hooked, you must must must update your Billy Darly story soon, it's sooooo amazing!)**

**Smiju (Thank you for your review on chapter 6!!!)**


	10. UnHappy Halloween

**As always, a super special thank you to my faithful reviewer and beta EvilBunny101!!!!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

1 Week Later…

"Hey, Lyn, we need to talk," Bobby said, walking into the kitchen. He looked down at his daughter and smiled at her. "Why don't you go show your costume to Isabelle?"

Abigail nodded and quickly ran into the living room where Isabelle was searching for the source of a stink that no one but her could smell. She sat down on the floor beside her aunt and stared at the spot under the couch that she was searching relentlessly. Noticing the presence of another person in the room, Isabelle turned towards her niece and smiled.

"You probably think I'm a little bit insane right now, don't you?" she asked the toddler. Abigail nodded quickly and Isabelle smiled. "Well, it's better you figure out that your family is a little on the odd side sooner than later."

"Aunt Izbelle, mommy and daddy are talking. I had to come in here and show you my costume," Abigail said.

"Oh." She sat down Indian style and looked at her niece, dressed in a white dressed with a red cross on it, a hat made of paper perched upon her head decorated in the same fashion and a stethoscope wrapped around her small neck. "Well, what are you?"

"I'm like mommy."

"So you're going to be a mommy for your Halloween parade?"

"No, silly," she said, scrunching her face up so that her pudgy cheeks were the predominant feature on her face. "I'm a nurse like mommy."

"Of course you are!" Isabelle replied. "Well, since mommy and daddy are in the kitchen talking, how about you go grab your coat and put it on while you wait?"

"Ok."

As the toddler scampered off towards the hallway where her coat hung, Isabelle resumed her search underneath the couch. She had her one hundredth encounter with a dust bunny when a large, manilla envelope caught her eye. She reached out and slid it out from under the couch.

Back in the kitchen, Lyn was washing the dishes, turning the water higher to sound out Bobby was he muttered incoherently at her. She knew what he wanted to talk about, knew he'd figure out the truth eventually, but she didn't want to betray Isabelle.

"Lyn, listen to me," Bobby said, grabbing onto her arm softly.

"What?"

"I know she ain't still sick, Lyn," he said, as Lyn turned around to face him. "I'm not that stupid. It was Izzy's test, wasn't it?"

"I'm not supposed to tell you," Lyn replied. She wrapped her hand around his upper arm and held it lightly. "You aren't supposed to know."

"Jack got her pregnant and he abandoned her? Imma kill him."

"It's not exactly like that. He doesn't know and he didn't abandon her, they're divorced."

"No, they're not."

"What do you-"

"Bobby, you ASSHOLE!"

Bobby groaned and turned towards the doorway as Isabelle stomped her way into the kitchen. She walked over to him and slapped him hard across the face. He took a step towards her, grabbing her arm so that she couldn't hit him again.

"What the fuck is wrong with you, Bobby?" Isabelle yelled.

"Whoa, hold on there," Bobby said, now holding both her arms as she fought against his grip. "What did I do?"

"Lyn said you mailed the divorce papers for me," she replied.

"I did."

"Then what is this?" she asked, trying to hold up her left arm.

Lyn walked over to Isabelle and grabbed the envelope from her. Bobby let go of Isabelle and looked over at Lyn as she stared down at the object in her hand and then looked up at him.

"Bobby-" Lyn started to say, quickly getting cut off.

"Okay, so I didn't mail in the papers, but what you two did was worse."

"What did we do?" Isabelle asked.

"Congratulations," Bobby said, placing his hand on Isabelle's stomach.

Isabelle looked down at her stomach, Bobby's hand still pressed to it. She opened her mouth to try to explain, but couldn't find the right words to say. Bobby retracted his hand from his stomach and shook his head softly.

"I thought we were family, Izzy," Bobby said, genuinely hurt.

"We are." Isabelle looked over at Lyn who saw looking at the ground. "This was all my doing, Bobby. Don't be mad at Lyn, I made her promise not to say anything."

"I have to take Abigail to school," he said, ignoring her request. "I wanna talk to ya when I get back though."

Isabelle nodded and looked over at Lyn as Bobby walked out of the house, slinging Abigail over his shoulder playfully. With a small sigh, Lyn walked over to Isabelle, placing her hand on her shoulder and shrugged.

"It could be worse."

"How?" Isabelle questioned. "Bobby never sent in my divorce papers, I'm pregnant and I am ruining your relationship with Bobby by being here."

"First off, you're not ruining anyone's relationship and secondly, I have no proof that it could be worse, I was just trying to make you feel better."

"Thanks, Lyn."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jack groaned at the sound of his doorbell ringing. He stood up and walked over to it slowly. As he pulled the door open the sound of hollering filling the hallway sliding into his apartment. He placed his hand to his head and stared at Vaughn, Scott and Ray as they walked inside. Both Vaughn and Ray were in the spirit of Halloween. Vaughn dressed like a particularly ugly transvestite and Ray in a white lab coat, the word "gynecologist" embroidered on the pocket.

"Very nice," Jack said, rolling his eyes. "What about you Scott, not into the Halloween spirit?"

"I figured I'm scarier enough without it," he replied.

"Go get ready, you're coming out with us," Ray said, pushing Jack towards the bathroom.

"No, I think I should sit this one out," he replied, shaking his head. "You, since the intervention and all, it might be for the best."

"All right, but you're gonna have a boring Halloween while we're out there getting us some-"

"Seriously, Ray, you don't need to finish that sentence, your costume speaks for itself," Jack said.   
"Now get out of here."

"You want me to stay here with you?" Scott asked.

"No, I'm fine. Just going to watch a few movies and hit the sack."

"Okay."

Jack opened the door and watched as his three friends walked out of his apartment. He headed back towards the couch when the doorbell rang out again. He grabbed onto the doorknob, pulling it open and was surprised not to find his band mates there but a mother and her child.

"Trick-or-treat!" the girl said, smiling.

"Happy Halloween," Jack said, smiling at her and turned to the table next to the door, grabbing the bowl of candy off of it. He turned back to the girl who stood then in bobby socks, a button up shirt, a skirt and flaming red hair. "What are you supposed to be, a 50s girl?"

"Sort of," she replied. "I'm supposed to be Cherry Valance. Nobody in my grade gets who she is though."

"Cherry Valance, eh? From 'The Outsiders'?" he asked, dropping a handful of candy into her plastic pumpkin.

"You know who she is?" she questioned, her face lighting.

"Yeah, it's my wife's favorite book."

"It's mine, too."

"Well, you have good taste then," Jack said.

"Thanks." She smiled at Jack and then quickly turned around, ready to go to the next house.

Jack shut his door and placed the candy bowl back to where it was. With a small sigh he walked over to kitchen and grabbed the house phone, dialing Bobby's number. Bobby answered, his voice more agitated then normal.

"How's she doing?" Jack asked.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Why don't you grow a pair and come see her for yourself?" Bobby asked bitterly.

"Bobby-"

"She's doing fine," he said. "She's pre-"

A soft laugh halted Bobby from continuing the sentence and drew his attention to the living room. Lyn and Isabelle sat on the couch while Abigail pressed a play stethoscope to the latter's stomach, pretending to hear the heartbeat of the baby. Isabelle smiled at her niece, as she placed one pudgy hand on her stomach and moved the stethoscope to the other side before proclaiming that she heard it again.

"She's what?" Jack asked suddenly, forcing Bobby's attention back to the phone.

Isabelle looked away from her niece and over at Bobby. She smiled softly at him before looking back to her niece who was now climbing onto the couch beside her.

"She's pretty much over you," Bobby said. He shook his head and walked back into the kitchen. "Look, Jack, it's family night, I get better fucking things to do right now. If you want to know how Izzy is doing, next time call her."

Bobby placed the phone back into the receiver and walked over to the refrigerator. He grabbed a beer and then walked into the living room. He made his way over to the couch and grabbed Abigail from behind, clutching her to his chest and falling back into the chair behind him.

"Daddy!" Abigail said, excitedly. She turned around in his arms to face him and smiled. "Aunt Izbelle's having an alien."

"Oh really?" Bobby asked, laughing. He looked over at Isabelle and shrugged. "I knew it couldn't be the fairy's kid." He picked Abigail up off his lap and placed her down on the floor. "Hey, Izzy, can we talk outside?"

"Sure," Isabelle said, standing up, grabbing the bowl of candy off the table for the trick-or-treaters they might encounter.

Following him outside silently, Isabelle took a seat on the front stoop as Bobby walked down to the sidewalk and began to pace back and forth silently. He stopped and looked up at Isabelle, shoving his one hand into his pocket and bringing the one holding his beer up to his lips so that he could take a swig from it. Afterward he opened his mouth, preparing to speak, but then quickly closed it and started to pace again.

"Sit, you're making me nervous," Isabelle said.

Bobby looked at her and nodded. He walked over to her and sat down next to her on the stoop and slid his hand out from his pockets and over his jean clad legs. He watched his feet tap on the step in front on him and then looked at her as he placed his beer bottle next to him.

"Can I ask ya something?" Bobby questioned. Isabelle nodded softy, unsure if she could talk without her voice breaking. "Why didn't ya tell me yourself?"

"I don't want Jack to know."

"What does that gotta do with me?"

"He's your brother and this is important news that involves him. Why wouldn't you tell him? I mean, look what you did with the divorce papers."

"Izzy, you can't hold that against me, because when you found out you were pregnant you didn't know I didn't mail the papers."

"But now that I do know, it makes me think of the million reasons why you would tell him. I can't think of one reason why you wouldn't."

"How 'bout 'cause since you were fifteen you've been like my little sister," he replied with a small shrug. "'Cause if ya asked me to keep a secret like this, I woulda. 'Cause I don't fuckin' know him no more."

"I'm sorry."

"You gotta learn to trust people, Izzy. We're not all horrible."

Bobby hoisted himself off of the step and threw his beer bottle off to the side of the stairs. He started to turn around and walk into the house when Isabelle called out to him.

"Yeah?" he questioned.

"I'm pregnant and no one but you and Lyn know," she said, looking down at the ground. "…And I'm scared shitless. Of telling people…Of Jack finding out…Of Jack wanting me to get rid of it so that it doesn't ruin his career."

"Do you really think that'd be a worry of his? I thought Jack wanted kids."

"He did, but I don't have a clue what he wants anymore. What if I tell him and he wants me to get rid of it? It's not right to bring a kid into this world if it's unwanted. I know what it feels like, I can't subject anyone to that but the alternative is worse."

"I'm not gonna make you tell him, Izzy. But just know this," Bobby said, his voice commanding her attention, forcing her to look at him. "This kid ain't ever gonna know what it's like to be unwanted. Because you want this kid. Hell, Lyn and me want this kid, so are a lot of people when you finally figure out how to tell 'em. So screw Jack if he doesn't." Bobby smirked and looked away. "But not literally, that is what got you in this situation to begin with."

"Fuck you."

"Hey, you can't talk like that no more. Gotta set a better example for my niece or nephew in there," he replied, nodding towards her stomach. He stood up and turned towards the door. "If you need help, just ask for it, Izzy, we ain't gonna ever turn our backs on ya. Get in the house, you're gonna freeze you're ass off."

"I'll be inside in a minute," Isabelle said.

Bobby nodded and walked into the house. Isabelle rested her hands on her knees and looked down the street where a group of kids where walking dressed up for Halloween. She smiled at that generic array of Harry Potters, Princesses and Captain Jack Sparrows as they stopped at her stoop. She gave out the candy as each one yelled out their trick-or-treat rhyme in a singsong voice. The last little boy stepped up to her and she smiled sadly at him.

"Well, aren't you original," Isabelle said, handing the boy a lollipop. "What are you supposed to be?"

"A rock star," he said.

"Well, I think you have the most original costume I've come across all night," she said. She reached into the bowl and dropped two more lollipops into his bag and smiled at him.

"Thanks, miss," he said, looking up from his bag at her with a smile that in the future would break hearts, before running off to catch up with his friends.

"The Jack Mercer of the next generation," she said, watching the kid as he walked up the staircase to the house next door.

Isabelle stood up and walked into the house, leaving the bowl of candy on the front stoop.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Thank You:**

**4everdreaming**

**bigamericanflirt**

**Dark-Celeste (Of course he still cares about Isabelle, he's just a stupid boy and like the typical stupid boy he forgets to act like he cares.)**

**Elven-Princess Ginny (Aw sorry about that crying thing! School stress…argh, I'm with you in that boat! Bobby saves the day, eh? You're right, he probably didn't get credit for that much as a kid. Jack-smacking…hehe only the future chapters will tell lol!)**

**EvilBunny101 (Hehe, you will find out soon what happens, wait until you get to beta the next chapter!)**

**Iris Knotwise**

**JustAnotherFallen**

**Ollie-oxycotyn (Jack needed to humanized…I was beginning to make him a little one sided in this story…Yayness for your new chappie btw!)**


	11. A Not So Thankful Thanksgiving, Part I

**Special thanks to EvilBunny101 for being an awesome beta!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Gobble, gobble, gobble, gobble…" Abigail yelled, running around the kitchen, a headdress made of construction paper perched upon her head.

"Abigail, mommy's trying to focus can you stop for a little bit?" Lyn questioned, trying to lift the turkey out of the oven.

"You need help?" Isabelle asked, grabbing a spare pair of over mitts.

"Don't you dare try to lift this in your condition," she replied.

"Come on, Lyn, I'm not that fragile."

"Just because you're three months today doesn't mean you're completely out of the red."

"You're a nurse, you know that pregnant people can lift some weight."

"Yes, they can," Lyn agreed, nodding. "But those people aren't carrying my niece or nephew. You are. So step out of the kitchen and go sit down. Watch television with Bobby until everyone gets here."

"I can't watch anymore hockey for fear that I might lose more precious brain cells," she said, leaning against the wall. "Plus he smells bad."

"He smells fine, he actually showered."

"And doused himself in cologne. It's making me nauseous."

"Izzy, what doesn't make you nauseous lately?" Lyn asked, placing the turkey pan onto the stovetop.

"True." She smirked and walked over to the Lyn. "I forgot to mention, I got an ultrasound the other day."

"And?"

"It's good, no red flags. It's the first one where the baby's starting to look like something. It's slightly creepy actually."

"When do I get to see it?"

"Tonight when everyone else does. I figured I'll just show them the picture that way I won't actually have to say anything," she replied, sliding up onto the counter placing her hand over her stomach unconsciously as she did. "I mean, I don't think I'd say it the right way if I had to tell everyone all at once."

"Everyone?"

"Lyn, I have to look at table full of family tonight and say not only that I am pregnant but that it's Jack's and he doesn't know anything so keep it on the down low. That's going to go over so well."

Isabelle ran her hand against her stomach and groaned, leaning back against the cabinets. In only a few hours she had to address both Jack's family and her own and tell them all that she was pregnant. They hadn't taken the news of her and Jack's impending divorce well, partially because they didn't know about the marriage to begin with, so she dreaded their reaction to this piece of news.

"It's going to be okay, Izzy. They love you," Lyn replied, turning to face her. She noticed Isabelle's hand gently caressing her stomach and smiled. "You're starting to feel it, aren't you?"

"Feel what?" she questioned, opening her eyes.

"The whole motherliness of it."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because of that," she said, nodding towards Isabelle's hand. "You probably don't notice it, but you do that a lot."

Isabelle smiled nervously, but didn't remove her hand from her stomach, it felt right there. She watched as Lyn turned back to the turkey and began to baste it. As the juices expelled from the baster and hit the turkey the scene rose from the pan and floated beneath her nose, instantly turning her stomach.

"I'm leaving," Isabelle said quickly, jumping off of the counter. She took a step before she was cut off by Abigail circling around the kitchen again, still happily gobbling. "Get over here you little munchkin."

Abigail ran around the kitchen table, trying to pass her, but laughed as Isabelle caught her and lifted her up off the floor. She held her against her hip and smiled at Abigail who looked at her with mock anger, her nostrils flared and causing a more than passing resemblance to her father.

"Isabelle, put her down," Lyn chastised, as she turned towards the two of them. "She's too heavy for you to carry."

"She's lighter than the turkey."

"Yes, but she's still too heavy. New rule, anything over five pounds is too heavy for you to carry," Lyn said, waving the turkey baster at Isabelle, the smell pouring from it.

"You're going to give poor Abigail a weight complex," Isabelle said to Abigail, scrunching up her nose. She took her free hand and motioned in a circle around her upper head. "Your mommy is loco en la cabeza. Let's get out of here."

Isabelle walked out of the kitchen, ignoring Lyn's pleas to put Abigail down. She had gotten a full two steps into the hallway before Abigail was pried from her arms and lifted up into the air by Bobby. She glared at him and he smirked.

"I gotta agree with Lyn on this one, Izzy," he replied, tossing the toddler over his shoulder. "She spent an entire two hours last night explainin' how I should make sure you don't do anything stupid no more since you're pregnant. I ain't got the patience to listen to that again." Isabelle rolled her eyes and passed by him in the hallway. "Where ya goin'?"

"Upstairs to lie down," she said. "Or does that fall under the 'anything stupid' category?"

"Shut up, smart ass."

Isabelle blew Bobby a kiss sarcastically and then headed up the stairs to her room. She shut the door behind her, resting there a moment. With a small sigh, she walked over to dresser and looked at the huge mirror that rested on top of it. The ultrasound hung there, stuck in between the frame and the mirror. She pulled it down and examined it closely, smiling at the vague details that were the beginnings of a face and hands.

Isabelle stuck the picture back up and then turned to away from the mirror a bit so that she could see what she looked like from the side. With her sweater hanging loosely on the frame you couldn't notice a change, exactly why Isabelle had pulled it off the rack. Slowly, lifting the sweater away from her stomach, she exposed a small paunch beginning to form. She placed her hand over her belly and at looked at her reflection sadly.

"I miss him," she whispered to herself, still looking at her reflection, but focusing on her stomach.

Lyn stood outside Isabelle's door, her hand poised to knock. She rethought it and headed down the stairs. Bobby sat on the couch, screaming at the Red Wings game while Abigail slept undisturbed next to him. She walked over to him and sat down in his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Isabelle misses Jack," Lyn said, staring down at Bobby.

"You just realizin' this now?" he asked sarcastically. He grabbed her and pulled her closer to him. "Don't interfere in Izzy's life, it just pisses her off."

"What if I did something and it's too late to undo?" she questioned.

"Pray that the pregnancy hormones make her forgivin'," he answered. Lyn slipped off of his lap and took a step towards the hallway. "Lyn, what did you do?"

"You'll find out soon enough," she replied, heading towards the kitchen.

Bobby jumped off of the couch and started to follow behind Isabelle. He had made it halfway to kitchen when the doorbell rang. Ignoring it, Bobby continued to walk towards the kitchen where Lyn was standing in front of the sink, quickly washing any dishes left in there from earlier that morning.

"Lyn-"

The doorbell rang again.

"Just answer the door, Bobby," she said.

"It's just one of my brothers," Bobby said. He turned towards the door and yelled out, "Come the fuck in!"

Turning back towards Lyn, he opened his mouth ready to ask her what she meant when a familiar voice called out to him.

"Nice fucking way to say welcome back to your little brother," Jack said, he dropped his suitcase on the floor. Bobby walked into the hallway and stood confused before his brother. Jack noticed the look on Bobby's face and groaned. "Tell me Isabelle knows"

"She does now," Isabelle said, standing on the staircase. She tugged self-consciously on sweater, making sure it was still loose on her stomach as she walked down the rest of the stairs. "Hi."

"Hi," Jack replied lamely.

Isabelle looked at him, smiled weakly. She wrapped her arms over her chest and turned way from him. She walked over to Bobby, placed a hand on his shoulder and glared at him.

"Can I talk to you in the kitchen?" Isabelle asked.

"Sure," he replied. He pointed towards the living room and nodded towards Jack. "Fairy, keep an eye on Abigail, will ya?"

Bobby and Isabelle walked into the kitchen, Lyn still at the sink doing dishes. Wrapping his arm around her shoulder, Bobby led Isabelle over to the furthest corner of the kitchen and looked over to the side at her.

"What happened to that nap ya were gonna take?" he asked.

"Are you serious?" Isabelle questioned, shoving him away angrily. "You are an asshole, Bobby."

"Slow down, hormonal psycho," he harshly whispered. "This wasn't me."

"Oh, sure," she replied.

"It was me," Lyn said, turning away from the sink and over at the two of them. "I had to do it, Isabelle."

"Why?"

"Because he has a right to know," she answered.

"I can't believe this," Isabelle said.

"You had to tell him eventually. And like you said, it's easier to tell everyone at once than everyone individually. If you think about it, I was helping."

Isabelle placed her hand on her head and sighed. She looked over at Bobby and then at Lyn. Without addressing either one of them she walked out of the kitchen and over to the hallway where Jack been. Abigail giggled in the living room and Isabelle looked over to see Jack swinging the toddler through the air. Smiling at the sight, Isabelle watched for a moment before Jack saw her. Slowly, he started to slow down and then plopped their niece down onto the couch.

"I got to talk to Aunt Isabelle, but I'll play with you later. Okay?" he asked, bending down so that he was eye level with toddler who nodded exuberantly. "Good." He walked over to Isabelle slowly, suddenly nervous. "Hi."

"That's the second time you've said that." She smiled softly and shoved her hands into her pockets. "Do you think maybe we can get past the greetings and talk?"

"Yeah," he replied. "Outside?"

"Sure, let me just grab my coat," she said, turning towards the stairs.

"I have to drop my bag off upstairs anyway, I'll grab it for you."

"Okay."

Jack smiled and grabbed his bag, heading upstairs. He crossed past his old room that had a sign hanging on it with Abigail's name and towards Angel's old room, which had been turned into the spare room. He opened the door, quickly throwing his bag to the floor. He ran back towards Isabelle's room and throw open the door. Hanging from the edge of the bedpost was her jacket. He pulled it off and started to head towards the door when something hanging from the mirror caught his eye.

Walking over to the vanity, he examined the picture closely. He noticed Mercer written out on the top of the page and pulled it off the mirror. He dropped the coat on the floor and quickly hurried out of the room, nearly tripping down the stairs. He walked over to the kitchen where Isabelle sat at the kitchen table, Abigail in her lap. Bobby was off to the side of them, teasing Isabelle about something trivial.

"Sorry to interrupt this lovely family moment," Jack said, looking Isabelle straight in the eyes. He held up the ultrasound. "Apparently there's something you need to tell me."

"Shit," Isabelle said. She placed Abigail on the floor and walked over to Jack, her hand placed on her stomach. "Jack, I…"

"What's going on?" he asked.

"Nothing you got to worry about," Bobby said.

"Bullshit, Bobby."

"I'm pregnant."

"Is it…?"

"Yeah, it's yours," she replied, nodding. She closed her eyes and shook her head softly, feeling crowded in the tiny kitchen. "I've got to get out of here."

Isabelle shoved her way past Jack and headed towards the door. Without missing a beat, Jack was behind her, following her out into the freezing cold. She wrapped her arms around herself to ward off the cold as she walked to her car, but Jack got closer, his strides longer than hers.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Jack asked.

"Because you didn't have to know," she replied. "It's mine, I can deal with it on my own."

"It's yours?" he questioned bitterly. He caught up to her and grabbed her arm, pulling it away from her body and spinning her around to face him. "It's not just yours, Isabelle. I think I might be a little bit responsible genetically speaking."

"What I meant, is that it is my issue to deal with. I didn't want you persuading me differently."

"You don't really think that, do you?"

"Think what?"

"That I'd…I'd make you have an abor…get rid of it," Jack said, trying to find a less offensive term but failing. "Tell me you don't think that."

"I honestly don't know what I thought you'd say, but that was one of my worries."

"That's a fucking horrible thing to think." He dropped his grip on her arm and took a step back, obviously hurt. "I would never do that."

"Jack, please just let me explain," Isabelle begged.

"Go back inside, it's freezing out here," he said, his voice stony. Jack bit the insides of his cheeks and dug his hands deep down into his pockets. "How can you explain it any better than you just did?"

Isabelle nodded and turned back towards the house, looking back towards Jack as she did. He started to pace back and forth against the sidewalk. He grabbed a handful of hair in his fist as he heard the front door slam shut. It didn't bother him that Isabelle was pregnant. What bothered him was that Isabelle thought he was a monster.

"Jack! Jeremiah called out, walking over to his brother. He smiled his toothy smile and encompassed his youngest brother in hug. "Wasn't expecting to see you here."

"No one was," he replied. Jack looked over Jeremiah's shoulder, watching as Camille, Daniela and Amelia walked over towards them. "Hey, guys."

Jeremiah took a step back from Jack but kept his arm around his shoulder.

"You okay?"

"Fine," Jack replied unconvincingly. "Go ahead inside. I'll be there in a little bit."

"Yeah, we got some catching up to do."

Jack nodded as Jeremiah and his family walked up the pathway to the house. He closed his eyes and let his head drop forward. He turned his back to the street and opened his eyes again, his eyes going straight to the room Isabelle was staying in. She stood at the window watching him, her hand pressed to her stomach. Instantly he knew what he had to do.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Thank You:**

**4everdreaming**

**Bigamericanflirt (Is he still making you mad??? I mean, technically, he did got off his ahem, gorgeous, butt and do something lol)**

**EvilBunny101**

**JustAnotherFallen (So calling was a smart thing…What do you consider his actions in this chapter? Lol)**

**Smiju**


	12. A Not So Thankful Thanksgiving, Part II

Sorry for the massively late update. I've had all this school work and yesterday I was in New York for the day so I didn't get a chance to update (haha, SA stagedoor is awesome, Drew Tyler Bell was Hanschen!!!! Not that I remembered why he looked so familiar until I got home lol). Now I am getting distracted because an old episode of Full House has Jonathan Brandis on it…lol…Anyway…

As always, super-duper thanks to my beta EvilBunny101!!!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Isabelle was lying on the bed, her hand resting on her stomach and her eyes closed. She wanted to take back the fight she had had with Jack, act like she had never had those thoughts, but she couldn't. Her biggest fear had been that Jack would have asked her to have an abortion, which she would never have done. It was foolish, she knew, because Jack wasn't the type to even suggest anything of the sort, she just never wanted to have her child ask why her daddy wasn't around and feel the guilt of trying to sugar coat the fact that he never wanted him or her despite how unrealistic of a thought it was.

"Hey," Jack said.

Isabelle opened her eyes and looked up at the doorway where Jack stood. She bit her lip softly at the sight of him, as handsome as ever in his disheveled way. She gulped softly and looked away, trying to remind herself not to fall for him again, not want him so badly that it physically hurt her. That was what had gotten her into this mess to begin with.

"Hi," she replied. She sat up and looked over at furthest wall from him as he walked into the room, taking a seat beside her on the bed. "Jack, I…"

"Don't," he whispered. He looked over at her and then quickly looked at the wall behind her, shaking his head softly. "I need to say something and it's important and I just really need to get it off my chest before…"

Jack's voice trailed off, but Isabelle knew what he was trying to say. He wanted to say what he had to say before he could even begin to forgive her for what she had done. She nodded softly and looked away from him, afraid of what he was going to say to her but knowing that she deserved it and so much more.

"I hate who we've become, that our relationship is so fucking destroyed that we can't even talk to each other anymore," he said. "I hate that everyone knew except for me. I hate that you didn't tell me that your were pregnant." He sat down on the edge of the bed and turned to her but kept his eyes focused on the wall behind her. "I hate it…but I understand it."

Jack squirmed slightly in his seat as Isabelle looked over at him, catching his eyes for a moment before he looked away. He felt his chest clench tightly when she looked at him so intently that it felt like the months of anger were gone and they were just as they used to be.

"I was an asshole," he admitted. "I screwed things up."

"So did I," Isabelle said, breaking her silent promise not to interrupt.

"I can't say that night was a mistake. Especially not now," he said, looking at her stomach. "I could have handled it better but I didn't. You could have handled the result better, too. I mean, what were you gonna do had I not come to Detroit? Wait to tell me until the baby was born? I mean…"

Jack stopped suddenly and shook his head. He turned towards her, looking straight at her, his face calmer and more relaxed.

"I have a proposition for you," Jack said.

"Which is?"

"Move back to New York with me," he replied, catching her confused look. "For the baby. New York has great hospitals, better than here, and the prenatal programs are supposed to be good and everything."

"Jack-"

"If you don't want to then I'll move up here for the duration of the pregnancy."

"I-"

"You don't have to choose which one you want right now. But just know those are your only options. I'm not going anywhere without the two of you."

Isabelle nodded wordlessly; she didn't know how to respond. She ran her hand against her stomach absentmindedly.

"Can you feel it?" Jack questioned.

"Huh?"

"Your hand's been on your stomach for a while, I was just wondering if you could feel the baby."

"Not really, it's not at that stage yet. I'm only three months along," she replied. She looked down at her stomach and smiled. "It's just this sensation of knowing something that I…we created is in there and growing, waiting to be born. It's just something so surreal."

"The first time you got pregnant, we didn't make it to three months."

"No. That's kind of why I wanted to wait. I didn't want to get anyone's hopes up. The doctor said that once I make the three-month mark, the chances of miscarrying decrease significantly. The only reason Lyn and Bobby even know is because they figured it out themselves."

Isabelle shrugged and looked up at Jack, a soft smile on her face. Without thinking, she grabbed his hand and placed it over her stomach, letting him feel the small bump that she hid beneath the sweater. Jack tensed up, his fingers stiff and unmoving on her stomach. Slowly, he began to relax and let his fingers gently mold to the small bump and pushed up the fabric of the shirt, looking at the small, bare bulge. Jack smiled and looked up, meeting Isabelle's eyes.

"Dinner!" Bobby yelled from the bottom of the steps.

Quickly, Jack pulled his hand away, as if he had been doing something wrong. He stood up and shoved a hand through his hair suddenly nervous. Isabelle pulled down on the bottom of her sweater and swung her legs off of the bed. As she got to her feet she took a look in the mirror and sighed.

"Jack, since you're here now, I think you should be part of the decisions I make regarding the baby," Isabelle said. She walked over to Jack and stood in front of him. "Do you want to tell everyone tonight or do you want to wait?"

"Keep things as originally planned and tell them tonight," Jack replied. He reached out and brushed her hair off of her shoulder. "I don't think I'll be able to keep it a secret for long, truthfully. Circumstances aside, I'm excited."

"Okay. We'll tell them."

Jack nodded and then quickly headed down the stairs, Isabelle right behind him. As soon as Isabelle's feet hit the ground she noticed her nephew Keith standing there talking to Bobby. She shook her head and walked over to her sister, leaving Jack standing alone by the stairs.

"Are you aware that your son is going to be very badly influenced by Bobby Mercer?" Isabelle asked Jane.

"You look better than you did last week," Jane said, placing her hand on her sister's cheek. "Less pale."

"I feel better."

"What were you doing upstairs with Jack?"

"Talking. Overprotective much?"

"Old habit's die hard, Isabelle. Do you really want to fall back into that mess?"

"I know you're just trying to do what's best for me, but you don't have to worry so much, Jane. I'm not a kid anymore," she replied, bitterly. She turned away from her sister and headed towards Bobby and Keith. "How come you go and talk to Bobby before you talk to me?"

"Hi, Aunt Isabelle," Keith said, looking up at his aunt.

"He's a smart kid," Bobby said. "From what he's sayin' I might have to take him out on the ice today and teach him a few things."

"I think you'd have to discuss that with Jane before you take her eight year old son to play Turkey Cup with you guys."

"We won't hurt him," Jeremiah chimed in, throwing his arm around Isabelle. "…too bad."

"That's reassuring," she said, smiling. She ruffled Keith's hair and shook her head. "I'm serious, Bobby, you take my nephew out and he gets hurt I'm going to hurt you."

"That's just your hormones talkin', Izzy," Bobby said, dismissively.

Isabelle glared at Bobby and slapped him upside the head. Luckily, Jeremiah hadn't heard Bobby's last sentence and was oblivious recounting a Turkey Cup from when they were teenagers to Keith. With a smirk, Bobby shrugged and brought his beer up to his lips.

"They're gonna find out soon anyway," he replied.

Groaning, Isabelle pushed her way past Bobby and into the kitchen where the rest of the females, with the exception of her sister, where sitting. Lyn was pulling the turkey out of the oven, Camille was at the table throwing bags of lettuce into a bowl and Sofi was standing by the back door complaining about something in Spanish into her cell phone. Isabelle slid into the seat across from Camille.

"How are you holding up with Jack being here?" Camille asked, looking up from the bowl.

"Fine. Granted I was a little shocked that Lyn had invited him and forgotten to inform me, but I'm okay with it. So far, we've only fought once in two hours," she replied, smiling.

"Not bad," Camille commented with a smile. She stood up and carried the salad bowl over to the counter. "Brought up any old feelings for him?"

"It's hard not to." She laughed and bit her lip shyly. "I mean, come on, the boy's gorgeous."

"Any chance of reconciliation?" Lyn asked.

"Are you two plotting something I should know about?" Isabelle questioned.

"No," they both said too quickly.

"I'm going to go round up the kids for dinner," Camille said, slipping out he back door past Sofi whose voice had increased to a screaming level.

Isabelle stood up and walked over to Lyn, leaning her back against the counter. She sighed softly and then looked over at Lyn, getting her attention quickly.

"Jack asked me to move back to New York," Isabelle whispered.

"And?"

"I don't know." She wrapped her arms around herself and looked down at the ground. "I mean, he's right about the hospitals being better, but I'm just afraid that if I do things will get messy."

"Isabelle, you're pregnant with your soon-to-be-ex-husband's baby, how can it get any messier?" she questioned.

"Me and Jack make sense together. We've fallen into this dysfunctional pattern since we were teenagers. We're together, we break up, get back together and repeat. If I go back to New York it's just going to happen again." She sighed heavily and leaned her head against the cabinet. "But if I don't move back to New York he said he's going to move here."

"Sounds like a pretty obvious choice than," Lyn said. She looked over at Isabelle and placed her hand on her stomach. "That's the most important aspect of your decision. I'm a nurse in a Detroit hospital, they're not exactly the best, but some of the hospitals in New York are great. Whether you go or you stay it seems like you and Jack are going to have a chance to fall back into you pattern, but at least if you go you get better options for the baby."

"I'd be losing my family though," Isabelle said.

"You will not be losing us," Lyn said. She pulled Isabelle into a hug. "You better believe that every Mercer is going to be in the waiting room when you're giving birth, no matter where you are."

"Except Evelyn," she replied, sniffling softly.

"That's what you think."

"Do you really think New York is the best place?" she questioned, taking a step away from Lyn.

"I do."

Isabelle nodded and wiped at her eyes, erasing any evidence that she had just been on the verge of tears. She grabbed the salad bowl off the counter and slid it in front of Lyn's face.

"Not five pounds," she joked.

"Very funny," Lyn replied. She looked towards the back door and sighed. "Sofi get off the damn phone and get your ass into the dining room." Isabelle looked at Lyn in mock shock. "I'm with Bobby about that one. She's a pain in the ass."

Isabelle laughed and walked behind Lyn into the dining room. She passed by Jack who stood off to the side, watching her. She smiled at him softly and then placed the bowl onto the table. She turned around to head back towards the kitchen but Lyn shook her head and looked over at Jack.

"Can you please get her to sit down at the table?" Lyn asked.

"I'll try," Jack replied, smiling. He walked over to the table and pulled out a chair. "Please?"

"I resent you all treating me like I'm going to break," she said with a small huff. She plopped into the chair and watched Jack slid into the one next to her. "Are you sure that's a safe seat to take? You know with my hormones and all."

"I'll take my chances," he said.

"I think we should wait to tell everyone until desert," Isabelle suggested, looking up at Jack.

"Okay," he agreed.

"And I've thought about it," she started, looking down at the table and playing with the silverware laid out in front of her. "I'm going to New York. I have a few rules, of course, but I'm going with you."

"Thank you," Jack whispered.

Bobby walked into the dining room holding the turkey in front of him. Dropping the pan onto the table with a loud thud, Bobby looked over at the Jack and Isabelle. He eyed them curiously for a moment and then slid into his seat the head of the table, adjacent to Jack.

"You two aren't up to somethin' are ya? Thinkin' 'bout backin' outta somethin'?"

"No, all goes as planned," Isabelle assured him. "During dessert the cat's out of the bag."

Soon, most of the family began to shuffle into the room. They had said grace and Bobby had begun to carve the turkey by the time Angel and Sofi finally joined them. They entered the room fighting, as usual, Sofi's voice high pitched and cursing at Angel in Spanish. While the rest of the family looked at them slightly mad for ruining the quiet, congenial atmosphere, Isabelle smiled. Angel and Sofi were nothing if not passionate, whether fighting or doing other things.

After the Angel and Sofi had taken their seats, the room calmed again and dinner was served. Bobby, sitting at the head of the table, had Abigail on his lap bouncing her up and down as she ate. Jeremiah talked about some business deal that he was part of that would help the families in town pay their bills. Angel shoveled down his food while Sofi looked at him disgustingly, slapping him periodically and yelling at him. In Isabelle's mind dinner went too fast, leading to the inevitable. By the time the plates had been cleared away she felt dizzy and nervous. Jack, on the other hand, smiled as if nothing was wrong, he wasn't nervous about telling everyone the news, he was excited.

"Can I help?" Isabelle asked, as Lyn grabbed the plates off the table and the guys talked about the game of hockey they were going to play after dessert.

"Relax," Lyn replied with a smile.

"I can't," she said. She stood up causing Jack's attention to turn to her. "I'll be right back."

Jack nodded and watched her as she walked out of the dining room, following behind Lyn. She walked into the kitchen and rested against the wall as Lyn walked over to the fridge and began to pull out the dessert.

"Nervous, mommy?" Lyn joked, not worried that anyone in the dining room would hear due to their own loud conversation.

"Extremely," Isabelle answered. She took in a deep breath and closed her eyes.

"Jack's not," she said. "He also seems to be a bit attentive to you."

"Because I have his spawn inside of me," she replied. She laughed and grabbed the can of whipped cream out of Lyn's hand. "I have a bad feeling about telling them."

"Why?"

"I don't know, just this notion in the back of my mind that someone isn't going to take it well."

"It's family in there, Izzy, who isn't going to support you?"

"I don't know. It's just being irrational I suppose."

"Come on, mommy, let's go spread some Thanksgiving joy," Lyn said, grabbing the store bought pumpkin pie.

Isabelle rolled her eyes and followed behind Lyn into the dining room. She walked back to her seat and placed the whipped cream on the table in front of Bobby. As soon as she sat down she could feel both Bobby and Jack looking at her anxiously. Apparently, neither one was going to wait until dessert was underway before she confessed. Jack reached over and took Isabelle's hand in his own under the table, squeezing it reassuringly. Isabelle leaned over to Jack and placed her lips just next to his ear.

"You want to tell them?" she whispered.

"Are you sure?" he whispered back.

"Yeah, I think I might get sick if I open my mouth to address everyone."

Jack smiled and nodded softly. Isabelle looked at his eyes and was comforted by the excitement that had spread to them at the prospect of being able to break the news to everyone. She smiled softly and ran his thumb over the back of Jack's hand.

"I have some news to tell to everyone," Jack announced, gaining the attention of the table.

"Ya comin' outta the closet?" Bobby asked.

"Shut up," he replied. He looked back at Isabelle one more time and smiled before turning back to the table. "Um, me and Belle are having a baby and she's coming to New York with me so that we can deal with this together."

Angel and Jeremiah laughed, throwing their napkins at their baby brother while slinging good-natured insults at him. While Camille placed her hand on Isabelle's arm and congratulated her. Most of the family took the news well, even Keith smirked at the prospect of having a cousin. The only person who said nothing was Jane. She sat there looking down at the table and waited for the commotion to cease before she spoke.

"I thought you two were divorced," Jane said, looking over at her sister.

"We are," Jack stated.

"Actually, we're not," Isabelle replied, looking over at Jack. "Um, long story short Bobby forgot to mail the papers in. They're sort of null and void right now, so we have to get new ones drawn up and given to our lawyers before we're divorced."

"So, Jack thinks you're divorced, you know you're not, and you decide to have a baby?" Jane questioned.

"It's not like. Technically, speaking, it was an accident, but-"

"We don't regret it," Jack said, cutting in. He looked over at Jane and narrowed his eyes in confusion and anger. "You think you could be a little bit more supportive?"

"More supportive while my little sister ruins her life?"

Noticing the tension, Lyn looked over at Isabelle who had her eyes closed. She walked over to Bobby and grabbed Abigail from his arms, nudging him slightly.

"Why don't you boys go play your Turkey Cup now and come back later for dessert?" Lyn suggested. She held Abigail against her hip and smiled politely.

"I think that's a good idea," Bobby said, standing up. He slammed his hand down on the table. "Come on boys, let's hit the ice."

"I'm going to stay," Jack said, his anger still present.

"Nah, man, we need you," Angel said. He walked over to Jack and yanked him up out of his chair. "You too, Keith, come on, you gotta learn how us Mercer's play hockey."

Keith jumped out of his chair and walked over to the rest of the guys. He was happy to get out of the tense room. Bobby, Jeremiah and Keith filed out of the room while Angel dragged a pissed off Jack out. As soon as the boys had left, Lyn shuffled Sofi, Camille and the girls out of the room, leaving Jane and Isabelle by themselves.

"You are making a huge mistake," Jane said, breaking the silence. "It's not going to work."

"I'm confused, what's not going to work?" Isabelle asked.

"Trapping him like this, it's just going to make you resent each other," she answered.

"Trapping him?" She laughed bitterly and clenched her fists at her side. "This was an accident, Jane. I never meant for this to happen. As for you thinking that I'm trapping Jack, I didn't even want to tell him and I sure as hell didn't have any plans of moving back to New York with him."

"But you are."

"Because that's what Jack wants!" she yelled.

"Or does he feel obligated?" Jane stood up out of her chair and walked towards Isabelle. "Do you really want to be there when he comes home from a gig with some floozy on his arm? Do you really want to be a witness to that?"

"It won't bother me," she lied. "I'm just going to New York for the baby. He's a free to do as he wishes."

"This whole thing with Jack was a mistake, Isabelle."

"I thought you liked him," Isabelle said, standing up.

"I did, I just never thought you marrying him was a good idea."

"You tell me this now?"

"When was I supposed to tell you? While you were engaged I never thought you'd go through with it and I didn't even know you were married until you were getting a divorce," Jane retorted. She placed her hand on her sister's shoulder but Isabelle quickly shrugged it away. "If you had just told me before you two decided to run off and elope I could have saved you the lawyer's fees. You were too young."

"Just because you and Hank got married young and it didn't work out didn't mean that Jack and I weren't going to have a chance."

"But I was right, it didn't work out," she pointed out smugly.

"You never complained that I was too young when Gavin and I were engaged."

"Because at least one of you was an adult in that relationship."

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean, Jane?" Isabelle questioned.

"When you're around Jack you regress into being this teenager again."

"I regress into being a teenager? How is that a bad thing? Thanks to your father I grew up the day I turned thirteen, so forgive me if being around Jack makes me feel like something I never got to be." Isabelle groaned and pushed past her sister, heading towards the kitchen. "This is why I love family get-togethers so much. Thank you Jane."

"I'm trying to save you from getting your heart broken again!" Jane replied, following Isabelle.

"No, you're not. You're a bitch who doesn't want me to be happy because you are so fucking bitter that your husband ran off and fucked the first slut who offered," she replied, angrily, turning to face her. "If you can't support me, support my decision, then I don't want you in my life."

"Then I don't think there's much else to say," Jane said, looking as if she had been slapped. "Have someone drop Keith home for me."

Isabelle nodded as Jane turned around and quickly stormed out of the house. As soon as the door slammed behind her sister, Isabelle turned back towards Lyn who had materialized in the hallway, with Sofi and Camille behind her. Before the first tear could even drop from her eyes, Lyn had wrapped her arms around her and hugged Isabelle tightly.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Thank You:**

**4everdreaming**

**Bigamericanflirt**

**Dark-Celeste (OMG, did you watch FNL? You were so right on the creepiness about that guy!!!)**

**EvilBunny101 (Hehehe…You know my theory something good happens something bad happens lol…about them being together, well, you just have to wait and see.)**

**Ghostwriter**

**Iris Knotwise**

**JustAnotherFallen **

**ollie-oxycotyn (When are you updating your DS story?!?!?! In desperate need of more Billy Darley/Hansen!)**

**Smiju**


	13. A Not So Thankful Thanksgiving, Part III

**Sorry for not updating in forever! I didn't realize how time consuming finals were going to be and the don't even get me started on the holidays (Happy Belated Holiday to everyone btw!!!). Um...So, yeah, that's my excuse and I'm sticking to it. I apologize tremendously and I hope that this (short) chapter will make up for my long wait inbetween chapters. Also, because all the time consuming stuff that had happened, my Holidays in the story won't be time relevant (I was going to try to have Thanksgiving, Christmas, New Years all up in time for the actual event, but it ain't going to happen! Again I apologize.) I promise a longer, better chapter real soon since I don't have school again until the 16****th**** (or the 15****th**** lmao, I can't remember).**

**Anyway, go ahead read this chapter and please review!!!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Jack, get off the fuckin' ice!" Bobby yelled, pushing his youngest brother towards the edge of the rink. "Never thought I'd see that day you were gettin' too fuckin' rough."

Jack angrily skated to the railing and quickly jumped over it. Awkwardly making his way to the benches just outside the rink, he grumbled to himself, still angry at Jane's reaction earlier. He plopped all of his weight down onto the rickety bench and hastily started to untie his laces.

"You okay?"

Jack looked up to see Keith walking towards him, his skates slung over his shoulder so that he was walking across the thing layer of November snow in only sock clad feet. He went to say something to him but before he could, Keith had sat down next to him and looked at him like there was business that needed to be discussed.

"You're taking Aunt Isabelle away again, aren't you?" Keith said.

Jack looked over at Keith but didn't say anything. Truth be told, he didn't know how to reply to that. He was indeed taking Isabelle away from her family, but she was his family, he never thought about her real family.

"I guess I am," he replied.

"It's okay," he said, shrugging. "I mean, it's not, but you love her, right?"

"I-"

"Because if you didn't love her it wouldn't be right to take her away from us again," he said.

"I love her," Jack stated simply.

Keith sighed and looked out at the rink in front of them. He grabbed his shoes off of the ground and slid his feet into them silently. Jack could tell from the way the kid was fidgeting that he had more to say. He watched Keith tying his shoes and then sat up again, his elbows resting on his knees.

"Something else on your mind?" Jack questioned casually, moving his attention back to the game where his eldest brother was slamming an anonymous skater into the wall.

"My mom isn't as bad as she makes herself out to be. She's just afraid for Isabelle."

"Why?"  
"She remembers what it was like when you left Isabelle the first time."

"Do you?"

"I was too young to remember," he admitted. "But I know what she was like after you signed the divorce papers."

"How was she?"

"You ever seen 'Titanic?'" Keith asked, looking up at Jack as he nodded softly. "Well, she was about as bad as that girl when Leo dies."

"That bad, huh?"

"Yeah and now a kid's involved, it ups the pain if you leave her again. When you're around you're good for my aunt."

"Yeah? Well, when you first met me you said that you weren't impressed," Jack joked.

"We've both grown up."

"You're too smart for an eight year old."

"What can I say? I watch too much TV," Keith replied with a shrug.

Jack laughed, feeling all the anger he had before diminish. He nodded towards the car in the parking lot and smirked.

"It looks like they're gonna be here for a while, how about we take the car and get some hot chocolate?" Jack suggested.

"Coffee?"

"No, it stunts your growth."

"Are you calling me short?"

"Yeah," he replied. He laughed and stood up, knowing Keith was following behind him. "I'm doing you a favor, girls like tall guys."

"I'm only eight, I got some time."

Jack left the park with Keith and came back only an hour later to an angry Bobby. He pulled into the parking space before spotting Bobby walking away from the rink, Angel and Jeremiah behind him with similar looks of amusement on their faces.

"You're in trouble, aren't you?" Keith asked.

"It wouldn't be the first time," Jack replied with a smirk, slipping out of the car.

"Steal my car again and lose a nut, fairy," Bobby said, smacking Jack upside the head. "Where'd ya go?"

"I was bonding with my nephew," he said.

"Well, Lyn called, and we gotta get home. Something went down at the house."

"Is Belle okay?"

"She's fine. There was a fight, but it was a girl fight...Not the sexy kind either, the screaming kind."

"Watch what you say," Jeremiah said, pointing towards Keith.

"I go to public school, I've heard worse," Keith replied, his attention elsewhere.

Jack laughed and slipped into the backseat of the car, along with Jeremiah and Angel. As they drove back to the house Bobby kept talking to Keith, amused by the clever things he had to say. Jack kept staring straight ahead, his older brothers having taken both window seats, and waiting impatiently to see what he was going to be confronted with when they got home. He knew he shouldn't have left Isabelle alone.

When the car pulled up to the front of the house, Jack quickly shoved Angel out of the car, not waiting for him to take his time. He took long strides up the walkway and into the house. He took three steps before Sofi started to yell something at Angel who hadn't even made it into the house yet. He groaned and dodged her, heading towards the kitchen when he noticed the sound of the television come from inside the living room.

"Where's Belle?" Jack asked, walking into the living room.

"Upstairs but we should talk before you go up there," she answered. She stood up from the couch, leaving Abigail there by herself watching some show with a singing tomato. She saw Bobby walk into the house with Keith hanging over his shoulder. "Babe, can you take him home? Jane left already."

"Sure." Bobby nodded knowingly and flipped Keith over, placing him on the ground. "Go grab your shit and let's hit the road."

"Kitchen?" Lyn suggested, looking back at Jack as she headed out of the living room.

"What happened?" he asked, following behind her.

"Jane and Isabelle got into a huge fight,"

"I could see that, but what happened?"

"The basics?" she questioned, looking at him. She sighed and leaned against the counter. "Jane told Isabelle she was being childish in ever marrying you, that she was trying to trap you by intentionally getting pregnant and that it was all going to end in disaster. Isabelle basically denied everything she said, because none of it's truth, and then told Jane that if she wasn't going to except her decisions then she didn't need her in her life anymore. So she left."

"Is Belle okay?"

"I don't know, she escaped upstairs about an hour ago and hasn't opened the door."

"Maybe she will for me," Jack suggested. "She used to."

Jack walked out of the kitchen and quickly headed up the stairs. He stood in front of the door for a moment, waiting for any sound to come from inside of it. He was about to lift his hand to knock on the door when he heard Isabelle's soft voice called out to him. He opened the door and let himself in, shutting it behind him and resting there.

"How'd you know it was me?"

"I know the sound of your footsteps and contemplation," she replied, sadly. Her back was to him as she stared out of the window.

"What?"

"You're the only person who doesn't knock immediately. You always stand in front of a door for a moment before knocking," she answered.

"I never realized I did that."

Isabelle nodded and turned towards him with a surprisingly tear-free face. She wrapped her arms around herself and made her way over to the bed, plopping down onto it carelessly.

"You were expecting to find me a wreck up here weren't you?" she questioned.

"Truthfully, yes," Jack admitted. "I heard about the fight between you and Jane. Are you okay?"

"Fine," she replied.

"Belle-"

"Don't say it, Jack."

"Say what?"

"I'm here for you if you want to talk about it. I don't want to talk about it. And while we're on the subject of your importance in my life let me get one thing clear," she said, standing up and suddenly breaking into an angry rant. "We're only still married through legal terms, Jack. You left me a long time ago and I don't expect things to change just because I'm going back to New York. I'm doing this for our kid and that's the only reason."

"I know," he said, softly.

"Good." Isabelle nodded and turned her back to him again. She grabbed a pillow off of the bed and held it to her chest, then quickly flung it across the room. "God, she pisses me off. And that's not just the hormones talking."

"I'm sure she didn't-"

"She did, Jack." She sat down on the bed and rested her head in hands. "I'd admit if I was wrong, begrudgingly, but I would. That's why it infuriates me when _she_ tells me all about all the mistakes _I _made in _my_ life. I've made a lot of mistakes, but marrying you and being in love with you, they weren't mistakes. I never regretted it."

"Me either," Jack added.

"Our baby will not be regretted."

"Not at all," he agreed, sitting next to her on the bed. He wrapped his arm around Isabelle's shoulder, pulling her against his side. "Jane just overreacted, she doesn't want you getting hurt."

"Don't side with her," Isabelle replied, pulling away from him.

"I'm not. She's just afraid of losing you."

"So she pisses me off so that I tell her to get out of my life?"

"It doesn't make much sense, I know, but maybe it's so that she doesn't hurt as much when you leave?"

"Or maybe it's because she's a bitch," Isabelle suggested.

Jack smirked to himself and shook his head. He moved away from Isabelle a little bit and turned his body slightly inward to face her.

"Keith asked me at the rink if I was taking you away from them again," he said. "I think that's proof that they're afraid of losing you."

"Keith isn't going to lose me, I'm his aunt, but I don't want anything to do with Jane."

"You'll change your mind."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because I did and most of the bad shit she had to say was directed towards me." Jack pushed a lock of Isabelle's hair behind her hair and smiled at her. He moved his hand down her neck and let it rest there. "Plus, you're the forgiving one."

"I'm not that forgiving, Jack," Isabelle said, angrily. She pushed his hand away from her neck and stood up. "Don't think that a few nice words are going to make me change my mind about us."

"That's not what I-" Jack started, but she was already out the door.

Jack groaned and fell back across the bed. He was going to have to stop doing that, he decided. Isabelle quickly made her way down the stairs and stopped just short of running into Jeremiah who stood at the bottom.

"You okay? You look kind of flushed," he said.

"Fine, it's just...Damn your brother."

Isabelle pushed her way past him and walked into the living room. Jeremiah stood there, looking up the staircase and laughed to himself.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Thank You:**

**Bigamericanflirt (LOL, I'm glad someone felt sorry for Jane...I didn't and I wrote her character...There was just a need for an antagonistic character and she was the only one I had to spare...Of course I would never leave things like that...Characters old and new will definitely be coming to light soon...hint hint.)**

**Dark-Celeste (Aw, I know Izzy and Jack leaving Detroit is kind of sad, but I promise that just because they're leaving doesn't mean there is going to be a lack of the fantabulous Bobby Mercer in upcoming chapters...I mean, someone has to keep Jack's ass in line.)**

**EvilBunny101 (Yes, Jane is supposed to be getting on your nerves...there needs to be a character who brings the drama! About them getting back together...lol, like I'm actually gonna divulge that kind of information!)**

**JustAnotherFallen (I know Lyn is awesome! Everyone should have a Lyn in their life! Everyone should also have a hot Jack-like person in their life...lol.)**

**ollie-oxycotyn (I'm actually kind of excited myself at the prospect of putting the characters in NY because that was something that wasn't deeply discussed earlier so it's going to be fun further exploring their life there and all of Jack's bandmates)**


	14. Rest Stop Memories

**Okay, I know I am a horrible person for not updating sooner but during my winter vacation my friends came up to stay, hence no time to write then, and then school started so I had no time to write! Luckily, I found a lull in my schedule and got this out...I hope you all continue to read even though my posts are sporadic at best. Also beware, part of it was a last minute addition and hence wasn't beta'd so if there's an error I missed I apologize!**

**Thanks for my awesomest beta EvilBunny101!**

**BTW, totally OT but did anyone else see "Cloverfield"? Being the huge Black Donnellys fan that I am I had to go see the movie cause of MSD and it was pretty awesome.**

**Also on a side note...I apologize for the title of this chapter I couldn't think of anything more creative and it kind of makes it seem like a really bad porno title...lol.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Isabelle rolled over on her side and looked at the clock beside the bed. It was three in the morning. In six hours she'd be leaving Detroit for New York with Jack again. She pressed her hand to her stomach and rubbed it gently, reminding herself that was why she was leaving the one place she'd ever been comfortable in and sighed. It wasn't much of a comfort.

Restlessly, Isabelle flipped over onto her back and stared up at the ceiling. She heard noises coming from downstairs, probably Jack and Bobby, neither one of them ever had the common sense to sleep at night, or at least be quiet when others were trying to. With a small sigh, she slipped out of bed and quietly pulled open the door. She made her way to the top of the steps and rested there for a moment, eavesdropping on the brothers' conversation.

"Still can't believe what ya got yourelf into, fairy," Bobby said gruffly. "You won't ever hear me say it again, but I'm proud of ya."

"For what? Knocking up my soon to be ex-wife?"

"For stepping up and being a man about it," he replied, suddenly serious. "Can't say I woulda done the same thing."

"Of course you would've. You did for Lyn."

"It was different. I didn't have this great fuckin' future ahead of me like you do. I knew that Detroit was all that I was ever gonna have and I'm fine with that, but you-"

"Always imagined Belle would be part of my future, even with the career," Jack replied earnestly.

"So that's the real reason why," Bobby said, a light humor to this voice.

"You think I have other intentions that making sure that she and my baby are going to be okay?"

"I'm not sayin' that, I'm just sayin' you can't tell me ya haven't thought that maybe this could makes things better between you and Izzy again."

"I have," Jack admitted. "What can you do though?"

"Huh?"

"Belle doesn't want any part of that. She flat out told me that going back to New York wasn't going to change her mind and that she wasn't that forgiving."

"But ya still got hope that it might, don't ya?"

"Shut the fuck up," Jack muttered, embarrassed.

"Ain't no shame in it, little brother."

Isabelle heard the creek of someone getting off the couch and quickly ducked behind the corner so that she couldn't be seen if they passed by the staircase. Bobby muttered to Jack that he was going to bed and started to head towards the stairs. Quickly, Isabelle crossed the hallway and darted into bed. She pulled the covers up around her and tried to calm her breathing just as her door opened and the light from the hallway poored into the room.

"I know ya ain't sleeping, Izzy," Bobby whispered, shutting the door behind him. He made his way over to the bed, sitting down on the end of it as Isabelle sat up. "You ain't that good of an actress."

"What do you want?"

"You were eavesdroppin' and not doin' a very good job of it," he replied. He scratched his head and looked at her as she rested her back against the headboard. "So ya heard what the fairy had to say?"

"Yes."

"How much of what he said was true?"

"Well, I did tell him that I wasn't going to change my mind about him and that I wasn't easy to forgive, but as for the rest of it I can't be sure," she replied with fake apathy.

"Yeah, well let me tell ya about the rest of it because he's my brother and I can read him just as easily as you or ma ever could. He meant every word of it."

Without another word, Bobby got up and walked out of the room. Isabelle groaned and lowered herself back into the comfort of the blankets. She rolled over to face the wall, but again couldn't fall asleep. She laid there for an uncertain amount of time before hearing footsteps just outside her door. She settled in closer to the wall, trying to feign sleep more realistically if it was Bobby with another dose of his 'brotherly wisdom'. As her door opened she had her eyes closed and her breathing soft and slow. She felt the bed dip in beside her and waited for Bobby to say something but instead the room just remained quiet with the exception of the two people breathing.

Isabelle was about to roll over and tell Bobby off for being a creep but just as she was about to start to move a hand was placed on the side of her cheek and she recognized the feeling of Jack's thumb running over her cheek. She remained motionless as he gently traced the curves of her face with his thumb, the cold metal of his ring hitting her skin every so often. Jack pushed himself off of the bed and reached down, pulling the blanket up around her shoulders. He paused there for a moment, watching her, then bent down, kissing the side of her face. With his lips close to her ear, he whispered good night and then quietly exited the room.

As soon as Jack left Isabelle felt as if the room was too empty. She remained underneath the blankets that he had surrounded her in and stared at the wall in front of her, sleeping evading her for most of the night.

After what seemed like merely five minutes of sleep, Isabelle jumped up to the sound of the alarm clock blaring beside her bed. It was eight in the morning, in just an hour she'd be leaving Detroit again, this time, however, she was less than excited about it. She slid out of bed and headed towards the door, yawning softly. She placed her hand on the door and pulled it open only to come face to face with Jack.

"Jesus Christ, Jack!" she yelled, jumping back.

"Sorry, I just wanted to make sure you were awake," he said quietly.

"I am," she replied. She made a face and groaned, placing her hand to the base of her neck. "Pardon me, I have to puke."

Jack quickly stepped out of the way and Isabelle walked past him, slamming the bathroom door behind her. He turned towards the stairs and made his way down them. He walked into the kitchen, the rest of the family already in their and starting with their daily routine. Bobby sat the table muttering something about the previous night's hockey scores, Lyn nodded with mock sympathetically while ignoring him and focusing on the pan on the stove. Meanwhile, Abigail, being a typical toddler, sat at the table mashing her eggs with her fork and then laughing at the mess she made.

"Morning," Jack said.

"Good morning," Lyn replied, looking towards him and rolling her eyes at Bobby's rant. "Where's Isabelle?"

"Bathroom," he answered. He walked over to the cabinet and pulled out a coffee mug. "You think she'll be okay for the ride back to New York?"

"She usually starts to feel better around noonish. Every once and a while she starts to get sick in the middle of the afternoon though," she said, sounding like an expert on Isabelle's pregnancy symptoms. She turned to face him and just shrugged. "She's pretty easy to read when she's not feeling well so just keep an eye out."

"I'm not sure I'm the best judge," he replied, sliding into the seat next to Abigail.

Jack smiled at his niece as bounced up and down in her seat. He lifted the cup of coffee up to take a sip but as he did a piece of egg came flying at him and landed in his cup, splashing the hot liquid of his cheek. He grimaced, placed the cup back on the table and looked over at his niece who was giggling as he wiped the drops of coffee off his face.

"Opps," she said in between fits of laughter.

"Good aim, Abby," Bobby said.

Jack shook his head and stood up, walking over to the sink and placing his mug inside. He turned around, placing his back against the counter and looked out at the hallway as Isabelle came into view, carrying two large duffle bags.

"What are you doing?" Jack asked, worried. He pushed away from the sink and ran over to her, grabbing the bags from her. "You shouldn't be lifting that. Lyn told me yesterday that you shouldn't lift anything over five pounds."

"You are really starting to piss me off," Isabelle yelled down the hall.

"That's just the hormones talking," Lyn replied. She walked into the hallway, Abigail cradled about her hip. "You know you're going to miss me telling you what to do when you're not here."

"No, I won't. You have my cell number and I am sure you'll telepathically know when I'm doing something I'm not supposed to," she joked. She looked over her shoulder at Jack who was still holding her bags. "Plus I'm sure you filled Jack in on every little detail."

"Of course I did. Now go sit down and eat something," Lyn instructed, placing her free hand on Isabelle's back and guiding her towards the kitchen. "I made eggs."

"The sound of food is so unappealing right now."

"Try to eat something."

Isabelle nodded and moved away from Lyn, walking over to the kitchen table. She slid into the seat next to Bobby and almost immediately, Jack slid into the one next to her. She was beginning to realize that privacy was going to be an issue when they got to New York.

Lyn walked over to the table and placed a plate of eggs in front of Isabelle. Instantly, she closed her eyes and tried to focus on anything but the smell wafting in front of her that made her stomach turn. She was just about to push the plate away, which would have been highly disapproved by just about everyone at the table, when there was a loud knock on the door.

"I'll get it," Isabelle volunteered, quickly jumping out of her chair.

With each step further from the kitchen, Isabelle's stomach began to settle and she made a mental note to stay away from eggs for the next few months. She got to the door and opened it slowly, she had never opened doors without caution since Jack's accident, and saw her nephew standing in the doorway. Smiling, she opened the door all the way and as soon as she did she noticed her sister's car speed away.

"Mom had to run some errands, she said she'd pick me back up in a little bit," Keith informed his aunt.

"What are you doing here?" Isabelle asked, pulling him into the house and hugging him tightly. "Shouldn't you be in school."

"It's the day after Thanksgiving, I don't have school," he replied. "Plus you and Jack are leaving, I wanted a chance to see you against before you go back to New York."

"Look who came to visit," she said, walking into the kitchen with Keith.

"Hey, buddy," Jack said. He ruffled Keith's hair and laughed as he batted his hand away. "You hungry?"

"Nah, I ate at home. I just came to make sure you remember what I told you yesterday," he said, taking over the seat Jack had been sitting in.

"I remember."

"What are the two of you talking about?" Isabelle asked, looking at the two of them.

"Nothing," Keith and Jack replied.

Bobby, who had been quiet for most of the morning, looked at the rest of the table and stood up. He placed his hands on the table and proclaimed, "I hate to break up the love fest, but if ya wanna get to New York before midnight, ya might wanna leave soon."

"I guess you're right," Jack said, looking over at Isabelle. "You ready?"

"Yeah."

Isabelle walked over to her nephew as he stood up. She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly.

"You better make sure you answer your phone when I call you," Isabelle warned.

"I will," he said. "You better make sure you answer yours."

"I promise." She turned towards Lyn, who still held Abigail and smiled. "Aren't you going to say the same thing to me?"

"No, because we both know that if you don't answer your phone I'm going to drive all the way to New York and confront you," Lyn said. She smiled and wrapped her free arm around Isabelle. She took a step away and looked over at Jack. "And you better take care of her."

"I will," Jack assured her.

Isabelle turned towards Bobby and watched him slowly make his way over to her. He stopped at the end of the table and shoved his hands into his pockets. He looked up at her and shrugged.

"I'll see ya when I see ya," Bobby said.

"That's it?" she questioned. She smirked and walked over to him, throwing her arms around his neck. "You can do better than that."

Bobby laughed and returned the hug, a rare sign of affection for him. He pulled away and placed his hands on her shoulder.

"Worse comes to worse, you can always come back here," Bobby said.

"I know."

"You're my little sister, I love ya, Izzy," he whispered sincerely.

"You ain't gonna tell me you love me, too?" Jack asked.

"Nah, I'm gonna tell ya that if ya do something stupid I'm gonna beat the shit outta you," he replied. He walked over to his brother and threw an arm around him, a manly hug. "Take care of her or I'll take care of you, got it?"

"Perfectly."

Jack waved to Lyn and then turned towards the hallway, Isabelle behind him. He grabbed the bags that he left in the hallway and started their trek back to New York.

Hours later Isabelle sat in Jack's car, staring out the window absentmindedly. She hated the feeling of being trapped in car, even more so when neither of them talked more than random mindless blather about whatever was on the radio. Without thinking, she looked over at Jack and watched him drumming his fingers on the steering wheel and singing along to some old rock song that she faintly remembered her mother singing before she had left. She smiled to herself and looked back out the window.

"So, in risk of sounding like an annoying child...Are we almost there yet?" Isabelle asked, watching trees whiz by, their bodies hidden by walls separating the forestry from the busy roadways.

"Halfway?" he said, more of a question than a statement. Isabelle groaned and pressed her head against the cool glass of the window. "Are you okay?"

"Nauseous," she replied.

"There's a rest stop about five minutes up...I think." He lowered the music, as if that would help, and stared intently at the road. "I'll stop there, I have to get gas anyway. You think you'll be okay till then?"

"Yeah."

Jack sped up a little faster and a little more than five minutes later they were pulling off the ramp into a truck stop. As soon as they pulled to a stop in front of a gas pump, Isabelle opened the door and ran out of the car, heading towards the building connected to the gas station. Jack slid out of the driver's side and watched to make sure Isabelle got inside and then walked over to the other side to fill the gas tank. Luckily for him he was more adept at using the gas pump than he had been the first time they had stopped here on their way to New York only a little over a year ago.

_"Fucker," Jack muttered under his breath as he fumbled with the gas pump._

_Isabelle smiled and slid out of the car. She grabbed the pump from his hand and shook her head as she easily got the machine to cooperate with her. She looked back at Jack with a smug smirk on her face and leaned against the car._

_"And to think I used to believe you were good with your hands," Isabelle joked._

_"Funny, Belle," he replied. He moved closer to her, wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing the top of her head. Jack held his grip on her waist until the click of the gas pump sounded. He nodded towards the nozzle sticking out of the car and looked back towards Isabelle. "Think you can handle it while I go pay?"_

_"I can try," she replied, sarcastically._

_Jack rolled his eyes and walked over to the convenience store connected to the gas station. When he got a few feet away her heard a loud whistle sound out from by the car. He turned around to face Isabelle who was smirking and leaning against the car._

_"You like that?" he questioned._

_"You know it, babe," she replied._

_Isabelle laughed and turned back towards the car. She slid into the passenger's seat and pulled out her book from the glove box, opening to the page where a fast food receipt held her place. She slid down in her seat a bit, reading half a page before Jack got back into the car. She closed her book and looked over at him, instantly noticing his less jovial demeanor._

_"What's wrong, baby?" Isabelle questioned, her hand sliding up his arm._

"_Are you sure about this?" Jack asked._

"_Yes."_

_"Really?"_

_Isabelle nodded and moved over, slipping into Jack's lap, her back resting against the steering wheel. She wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled at him. Jack slipped his hand around her waist, his fingers gripping onto the belt loops of her jeans and pulling her closer to him._

_"Jack, we're halfway to New York and you're rethinking your options now?" Isabelle questioned. She leaned closer to him and kissed him softly on the lips. She pulled away slightly, resting her forehead against his. "What am I going to do with you?"_

_"I can think of a few things," he replied, raising his eyebrows._

_Isabelle laughed and dropped her hands from around his neck. She moved away from him again, attempting to slide back into her seat, but Jack refused to let go of her. She looked at him curiously for a moment before bent up towards her, pressing his lips against hers. His hands quickly left her waist and moved up to her hair, entangling his fingers in it as he deepened the kiss, coaxing her back towards him. Jack pulled away slowly, leaning his head back against the seat. He smiled at Isabelle as she looked at him with a soft blush on her cheeks._

_"God, I love you," Jack whispered, pushing her hair behind her ears._

_Looking away, Isabelle bit her lip nervously and then looked back at him. She moved closer, pressing her chest to his and running her fingers against his sideburns. She looked at her left hand, at the ring with the small diamond that rested popped out beneath a lock of Jack's hair._

_"Why?"_

_"Because I do," he replied. "You need another reason?"_

_"It might be beneficial," she joked_

_"Because there's never been anyone else who made me feel this way. Because I can't imagine being without you. Because you're the only girl who's ever loved me despite my ridiculous amount of flaws."_

_"I'm flawed, too, so that's not a reason."_

_"Fine." He smirked and grabbed her left hand, dragging it down towards his lips so that he could kiss it. "Because we're both perfectly flawed for one another that we wouldn't make sense with anyone else."_

_Jack watched as Isabelle shifted uncomfortable in his lap. She sighed and pulled her hand away from his lips and placed both of them against his chest, pushing herself away from him so that her back rested against the steering wheel again._

_"You're such a sap," she proclaimed, sliding off of his lap and into the passenger seat. _

_Jack laughed and looked at her as she put her seatbelt on. He started the car and shifted it into drive when Isabelle lowered the sound of the blaring radio and looked over at him._

"_That's one of the reasons why I love you," she said sincerely._

Jack closed gas tank and headed towards the convenience store, searching for his credit card in his wallet. He pushed the door open, hearing the sound of the bell ring out as he did, and headed towards the back to grab a bottle of water for Isabelle. He was heading towards the cashier's desk when Isabelle emerged from the restroom and walked over to the side of him.

"You okay?" he asked, looking at her pale complexion.

"As much as I'm doing to be for the next couple of months."

"I thought morning sickness stopped around the fourth month."

"The women in my family are lucky, we get prolonged morning sickness that lasts until at least the sixth month," Isabelle replied.

"Sorry."

"Well, it's only half your fault," she joked.

"I got water for you, do you want anything else?" he asked.

"I'm good." She shoved her hands into her pockets and nodded towards the door. "I'm going to wait in the car."

Jack nodded and smiled politely at the cashier walked over to him. When he was done paying for the water and the gas, he quickly made his way to the car. As he slid into the seat he looked over at Isabelle who had fallen asleep, her head lolled over towards the window. He placed his hand on her stomach and smiled before starting the car and heading back onto the road.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**bigamericanflirt (I know, Belle is a very stubborn girl, and I think while everyone just wants her to give into Jack it might make for a boring storyline, don't you think? LOL, oh yeah, she totally wanted him lmao.)**

**blueangelsvntn (Her sister reminds you of yours? I think I feel bad for you. Thanks for reading!)**

**Dark-Celeste (Yeah, Jack needed to smarten up eventually...being pretty is only going to take him so far...lmao. I think Kristen Stewart's going to be a good Bella, she's actually one of my friends fav actresses so I've seen a lot of her movies...Robert on the other hand, I'm a little iffy about...I was team Gaspard or Tom Sturridge for Edward. But hey, I'm sure the casting people know what they're doing...Hopefully when they movie's released Robert won't scream "Cedric Diggory" anymore lol. Now, hopefully, they get good people for the rest of them...I'm actually kind of worried who they're gonna pick for Jacob and Jasper!)  
EvilBunny101 (When are they gonna get back together, you ask...well, you'll just have to wait and see lol. Maybe they will...Maybe the won't...Maybe Jack will be an ass and screw something up again...or...um...I think I'll just end it with that lmao.)**

**Hardy's Gurl (Yay, you've re-fallen in love with the story!!! Yeah, I figured having Lyn invite Jack would be a little bit more surprising, plus, Bobby made a promise to Isabelle and I think I want them to sort of have a trust-bond thing, if that makes sense...plus it would have been predictable if Bobby had called.)**

**lightning8star (Thank you!)**

**JustAnotherFallen (Yes, little kids always do know more than they should...lol, take for example my cousin who repeats every word heard and on new year's eve ran around my house screaming "bow chicka wow wow" from those Alivn and the Chimpmunks commercials until we convinced him it wasn't polite and he changed it to "bow chicken noodle soup" lol. Haha, the infamous Jack charm...Love that...hehe and his "infamous charm" definitely will be making more appearances in upcoming chapters lol.)**

**ollie-oxycotyn (Aw, thank you! BTW, LOVED the latest chapter of your story and therefore demand more Hansen/Darley!!! Can't wait for another chapter!!!)**

**PetiteDiable (Well, they didn't fight in this chapter...lol, so I guess even if they aren't together yet? it's still good...lol)**

**XxCrash.And.BurnXx (Bitch-slapping computers is always fun...lol. I love Keith too! He's probably one of the more fun characters to write...there will definitely be more of him.)**


	15. Life On Life's Terms

**Yes, I am a horrible pitiful updater I know!!! But here's the much delayed (and heavily edited lol) latest chapter. I will try to update A.S.A.P. on the next chapter which will definitely have more Jack, I promise!!! Scott(y) is important however and I needed to show more of his character!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Isabelle collapsed on the bed, dropping her bags to the floor. It was nearly one in the morning by the time they had arrived at the apartment in New York. It took another hour to convince Jack that the guest room bed was more than comfortable enough for her even though he insisted that she take the master bedroom. In all honesty, Isabelle wouldn't have been able to sleep in there, too many memories, both good and bad.

Stretching out on the bed, Isabelle smiled as she felt herself sink into it comfortably. Before she had time to think about where she was she fell asleep to the sound of the busy streets outside her window.

She woke hours later to the sound of her bedroom door creaking open.

"So, the prodigal wife hath returned," a voice said.

Isabelle groaned and sat up, knocking a blanket she hadn't remember covering herself with to the floor. She rubbed her eyes and looked over at the doorway. Instantly she smiled and jumped out of the bed, running towards Scotty. She jumped up so that she could wrap her arms around him and held onto him tightly as he returned the hug.

"I didn't know you missed me that much," he commented, a soft laughter to his voice.

"I didn't know you'd still be talking to me if I ever returned," she replied. She let go of him and slowly slid back down to the floor, his arms never leaving her body. "I mean, you are talking to me, right?"

"No, I came in here to tell you that I hate you and I never want to see you again," he joked.

"Good, because I never cared much for you anyway."

"Coulda fooled me Iz," he replied.

Isabelle smirked and then turned around, heading back towards her bed. She sat down, her legs folded under her and patted the space in front of her, signaling for him to sit there. He made his way over slowly and she couldn't help but take in the sight. Long and sinewy, with puppy dog brown eyes and dimples when he smiled, he didn't look like the typical rock band member nor did he act like it offstage. He was sweet and one of Isabelle's closet friends in New York in real life, but onstage with the flick of a switch he put on the persona of a badass, cursing and screaming, nearly as rambunctious as Jack. If Jack hadn't been in the band, there was doubt he would have been the one the girls lusted after.

"So, from what I've heard, you're knocked up," Scott said as Isabelle rested her back against the headboard.

"Guilty," she replied.

"Jack's?"

"No, yours."

"Yeah, that weekend we spent in Hawaii was magical, wasn't it?" he joked. He picked the blanket up off the floor and threw it around Isabelle's shoulders, moving closer to her in the process. "How far along?"

"Three months."

"You were already in Detroit," he commented. "He came up to talk to you but instead slept with you, signed the divorce papers and then left?"

"On the nose," she replied. "Speaking of Jack, I should probably go see him."

"Jack's in the studio for the rest of the day because of the impromptu trip he took to Detroit for Thanksgiving," Scott answered. "That's actually why I'm here. He told me to keep an eye out for you. So I have the honor of hanging out with you."

"You don't have to babysit me."

"I'm not, believe it or not, I actually want to see you."

"Scotty, Scotty, Scotty," Isabelle said in a singsong voice. "Do you know what you are getting yourself into? You'll be spending the entire day with a hormonal pregnant woman with daylong morning sickness. That's considered torture in some parts of the world."

"Then consider me a masochistic. I've missed you, Iz, you didn't just leave Jack, ya know," he retorted, pursing his lips into a pout.

"You're trying to guilt trip me."

"Is it working?"

"Let me just get dressed and throw up," she said. "You're cologne is enhancing my upchuck reflex."

"You got it for me for Christmas last year," he informed her with a smirk.

"Didn't I shop for everyone at the dollar store last year?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Isabelle walked out of the bathroom, throwing her hair up as she walked towards the living room. Scott as sitting on the couch, his eyes closed, earbuds firmly placed in his ears, blaring music so loud that Isabelle could hear each distinct note. She walked over to him and plopped down beside him, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Hi," she said, smiling at him as he turned his head to face her.

"Hi," he replied. He pulled the earbuds out and wrapped them around his iPod. "Feeling better?"

"A little."

"Okay, so before we do anything else, you have to eat," he said, slapping his hands on his knees.

"No, I don't."

"Jack gave me strict instructions to make sure you eat," Scott said, walking into the kitchen.

"Fine." She jumped off of the couch and pushing her way in front of him. She walked over to the cabinet and was pulling out a box of Lucky Charms by the time Scott had gotten there. "Food."

"Sugar," he replied.

"Sugar's on the food pyramid therefore technically food." She reached into the box and pulled out a handful. "Yum."

"Isabelle."

"What?"

"Give me that," he said, holding out his hand. Isabelle reluctantly relinquished the box and glowered at him. "What would you do without me, Belle?"

"Be happy eating my cereal."

"I'll make you something," he said, placing the box on the counter. He turned toward the fridge and started to search through it. "Eggs?"

"Ew," she replied. She jumped up on the counter and watched him search through the near empty refrigerator. "You have a cute butt."

"What?" he asked, quickly looking over his shoulder.

"Just an observation," she said. She smirked and tilted her head to the side. "Very firm."

Scott quickly straightened and turned around to face her, his face a mix of embarrassment and bewilderment. Isabelle smirked at him and watched as he closed the fridge door with his foot, not daring to turn around and risk hearing another comment from her.

"You're married," Scott stated with a short laugh.

"Technically about to be divorced but that's besides that point. I'm just giving you a compliment, it's not like I want to jump your bones," she said. "Come on, you've always compliment me, it's not like you want me. Why is it a double standard?"

"You know, I don't know." He took a step closer to her, reaching into the cabinet. "Thank you by the way, for the compliment on my butt."

"You are very welcome."

"I've got it," he said. He pulled a box out of the cabinet and held it out to her. "Pancakes. Objections?"

"None."

"Good."

Isabelle smiled and watched him as he started to rummage through the cabinets, looking for essentials. Scott ignored her as she began to hum to herself to fill the silence.

"So, speaking of your ass and bone jumping," Isabelle said suddenly slapping her hands down onto the countertop. "How are you and Miranda doing?"

"Um...I'm doing fine, but Miranda...I wouldn't know," he answered, looking down. "We broke up."

"I'm sorry," she . She looked down at the tiling on the floor and then back up at him. "Actually, I'm not. She was a bitch, Scotty." She laughed when he looked over at her, a raised eyebrow and a semi-smirk on his face. "So, what happened?"

"She said that I was emotionally unavailable. Which in Miranda talk means she was sleeping around."

"With who?" Isabelle asked, making a face.

"Honestly, that wasn't the first thing on my mind to ask her and what's with the face?"

"Nothing, it's just...Who could she get to sleep with her?" She grimaced and Scott eyed her curiously, waiting for her to explain. "Okay, so Scotty, you're an eight point seven-five, a would be nine if you didn't have such crappy taste in women and clothes, and she was a four...Five tops if I'm going to be generous. Why would she sleep with someone else when you're so much hotter than she deserves?"

"That's shallow coming from you," he commented, turning on the burner.

"No, it's not. If she'd had a great personality I would have been happy for you, but she wasn't even nice. She used you. Every place you ever took her to she was always looking for someone more famous, more important, to talk to, never content to just be with you. She could never just be Miranda and Scott, it was always Miranda and Scott the guitarist from Pleasant Interruption. You deserve better than that."

"Do you have a sister?" Scott asked, looking up her, smiling.

"Yeah, but she's a complete bitch," she replied lightheartedly.

"And not nearly as pretty as you I'm guessing," he said.

"Actually, she's prettier."

"I find that hard to believe."

"Shut up," Isabelle said, smacking his shoulder as blush began to rise on her cheeks.

"Watch it, I've got batter in my hands," he stated, a mock serious look on his face. "We do not want to make a mess of Jack's lovely kitchen, do we?"

"If only you knew what Jack and I used to do in this kitchen before he got so wrapped up in the whole music thing."

"Some things should be kept between you and him."

Isabelle rolled her eyes at him and jumped off of the counter. She grabbed a few plates out of the cabinet and headed out of the kitchen. Walking into the dining room she passed the radio and turned it on, smiling at the sound of Bedlight for Blue Eyes coming from the speakers. She placed the plates on the table and made her way back to the kitchen where Scott was flipping a pancake awkwardly.

"Hey Scotty," Isabelle called, standing in the middle of the doorway.

"What?" he asked, still looking down at the pan in front of him.

"Told me the story, all too familiar/ It was a ghost from the past/ Really thought this one would last/ Baby boy, you deserve so much more," she sang off-key to the music audible from the other room.

"What are you doing?" he asked, dropping the spatula to the countertop.

"Hate to see it happen to a friend/Why do lesser guys win in the end?/ Won't know what she had until you're gone/ She lost a good one/ Found out when it all turns to a mess," she said, smiling. She pulled him away from the stove and wrapped her arms around his waist, trying to get him to losen up. "...But I can see it happened for the best/ Try to keep your chin up through the test/ You just gotta have faith/ If this means something all all..."

"Were you always this ridiculous?" he asked, laughing as Isabelle let go of him.

"Not really, but I've decided if I don't laugh through this whole pregnancy situation, I'm going to cry and I don't have time for anymore tears." She pushed her hair behind her ear and closed her eyes, listening to the rest of the song. "Besides, I wanted to cheer you up and I think it worked."

"Yeah, it did," he replied. Opening her eyes, she smirked and turned away from him. "Where are you going?"

"The smell of the burning pancakes in making me sick."

Scott looked back at the stove and muttered a curse under his breath as she continued walking away, laughing softly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Scotty," Isabelle said, sitting down on the couch. "Your pancakes are by far the worst tasting pancakes I have ever had."

"I'm honored, Isabelle," he joked, laughing.

"And I thought I was a horrible cook." She looked over at the clock on the far side of the wall and then up at him. "When's Jack supposed to be done?"

"He said he'd be back by two. I guess that means you're stuck with me for a few more hours."

"Not a horrible person to be stuck with," she said.

"So, what do you want to do for the next two hours?" he asked.

"Not much to do since I'm technically under house arrest. Want to watch a movie?"

"Sure," he said. He got up off the couch and walked over to the shelf of DVDs beside the television. "Wow, these aren't the types of movies I was expecting Jack to own."

Isabelle got up and walked over to him, peering at the DVD he held in his hands.

"That's because those aren't Jacks," she replied.

"'The Lovers of the Arctic Circle'?" he questioned, reading the title.

"That's one of my favorites."

"I'll give it try."

"No," she said, shaking her head. "You see, I cry every time without fail when I watch it. I'm hormonal, it'll only increase tenfold."

"Okay." He smirked at her and then looked back at the shelf. "Now this has got to be Jack's." He held out an orange box to her and she smiled, grabbing it from his hand. "Come on, 'Reservoir Dogs' is not yours."

"What, a girl can't be a Tarantino fan?" she questioned. She smirked and handed him the movie. "_Don't pussy out on me now. They don't know. They don't know shit. You're not gonna get hurt. You're fucking Barretta. They believe every fucking word 'cause you're super cool_."

"You sing along to Bedlight to cheer me up and you can quote 'Reservoir Dogs'," Scott said. "You'd officially be the coolest girl I know if you'd quoted Mr. Blonde and not Newandyke."

"Thank you, but don't diss Newandyke, Tim Roth was my first older man crush and therefore he will always be better than Mr. Blonde." She laughed and grabbed the DVD from him, walking over to the player. "Want to watch it? I haven't seen it in a while."

Scott nodded and walked over to the couch as Isabelle got everything set up. She made her way back to the couch and sat down on the opposite end as him. She was watching intently as the main guys on the screen fought over the meaning behind "Like A Virgin" when a constant and sudden cracking noise sounded. She looked over at Scott who was watching the movie and absentmindedly cracking his knuckles.

"Stop," Isabelle said.

"Stop what?" he asked oblivious.

"Cracking your damn knuckles." She looked over at him just as he was about to do it again and groaned. "No wonder you have ape hands."

"I've never gotten a complaint about my hands before," he replied with a smirk.

"I cannot believe you just said that to me."

"I forgot, you're young and innocent."

"I'm not that much younger than you and I'm definitely not innocent. Being innocent did not get me into the predicament that I am in now." She unconsciously placed her hand on her stomach and looked at the screen.

"You loved him, how were you to know how things were going to turn out?" he asked.

"Everyone else thinks I'm making a huge mistake."

"You're doing what's right for you. Don't worry about what anyone else has to say."

With a small nod Isabelle rested her head on his shoulder and cuddled against him, watching the movie. By the time the line she had quote played she was fast asleep, curled up next to Scott. Eventually, Scott fell asleep too, his arm wrapped around her shoulders leaving that image for Jack to see when he finally got home.

"Hey," Jack said, shutting the door with a loud thud, waking the sleeping pair.

"Hey, man, what took you so long?" Scott asked, looking over at Jack.

"Got held up," he replied.

"What time is it?" Isabelle asked, opening her eyes.

"Four," Scott answered. He gently pushed her hair away from her face and smiled at her as she looked up at him with tired eyes. "Maybe you should go to your room and take a nap."

"No, I won't sleep tonight if I do." She slipped out of his grip and walked over to Jack. "How'd you do? Create any masterpieces?"

"Nah," he answered, shaking his head.

"I should get going," Scott said standing up and walked towards the door. "See you tomorrow, Jack?"

"Yeah." He nodded towards Scott as he walked out of the apartment and then turned back towards Isabelle. "You and Scott looked comfortable."

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked, leaning against the wall.

"Nothing, it's just just pretty low of him to hit on my pregnant wife."

"And just when I think things are going to be civilized you do this," Isabelle said. She shook her head and looked down at the ground. "Firstly, nothing's going on. Secondly, if it was, you have no say in any of it, we're getting divorced."

Isabelle shook her head and then quickly padded her way down the hall to her room leaving Jack by himself.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Song is called "Life on Life's Terms" by the amazing band Bedlight for Blue Eyes. Movie is "Reservoir Dogs" a CLASSIC because Tarantino is the man and Tim Roth is ridiculously awesome.**

**So opinions? Do you like Scott(y) or hate him? Please review!!! If you do you'll get a nifty reply and one of these awesome thank you's that you may or may not be about to read depending upon whether or not you read lengthy author notes filled shameless self-promotion and begging! So please review!**

**Thank You:**

**blueangelsvntn**

**bigamericanflirt (Okay, so was he a jerk in the slight appearance he made in this chapter? Jack's jerk-then-sweet side is definitely going to be a constant thing for the next few chapters.)  
EvilBunny101 (Haha, yeah, they're not together...yet?)**

**Hardy's Gurl (I took even longer to update! Sorry!)**

**JustAnotherFallen (I wouldn't put it past Lyn either lol, her slight overprotectiveness/mother hen syndrome will definitely come into play later on when her and Bobby return to the story lol. Did you ever write the oneshot for FB??? Leaving things be in the world of FF is overrated!)**

**lindseyredfield**

**XxCrashAndBurnXx (Haha...I already know you like Scotty lmao! So more Scotty?)**


	16. I'm Real

**Super-duper thank you with much love to my wonderful awesomest beta EvilyBunny101 that I completely (and airheadedly) forgot to thank in the last chapter's author's notes!!!!!**

**Anyway, this is the latest chapter (much sooner than expected lol).**

**Also, there's a song in this chapter, in case anyone wants to hear it, at least the version that I was thinking of since it is a cover go to www. Myspace . com / lickthesalt (omitting the spaces of course) it's the second song and it's by The Starting Line.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**1 Week Later...**

**15 Weeks Along...**

Isabelle groaned at the sound the alarm going off right beside her head. She slowly began to sit up, clutching the blanket to her body when the door swung open. Jack walked into the bedroom, distracted by the stack of papers in his hands.

"Jack!" Isabelle yelled.

"What?" he asked, focusing his attention on her.

"I could have been naked!" she said, angrily chucking a pillow at him.

"Yes and that would have been embarrassing...If I hadn't already seen you naked hundreds of times since we were sixteen, Belle." He smirked tossed the pillow back on the bed. "We have to leave in half an hour or we'll be late."

"We?" she questioned.

"I thought I could go with you." Isabelle remained silent and Jack ducked his head down. "Oh, I'm sorry, I just assumed..."

"No, please come, I just thought that you wouldn't want to."

"Of course I do. I want to be there for everything, Belle," he replied, like it was the most obvious decision. He smirked and nodded his head out towards the hallway. "I'll leave you be so that you can get dressed."

Isabelle smiled at Jack and then quickly slid out of bed as the door closed behind him. She walked to the far end of the small room where her still packed suitcase rested and threw it open. She grabbed the first shirt and loosest pair of jeans she could find before heading towards the bathroom. After brushing her teeth and throwing her hair up she found the task of getting her jeans to close over her stomach a difficult task.

"Fuck," Isabelle muttered, walking out of the bathroom.

"Are you okay?" Jack asked. He stood up quickly and walked over to where she stood in the hallway, fumbling with the button on her jeans. "What's wrong?"

"My freaking jeans won't close," she answered, yanking on the material of the waist, ineffectively trying to stretch him over her stomach. "Damn it. They fit yesterday!"

Jack laughed softly and Isabelle stopped cursing at the jeans to look at him angrily. He stopped immediately and she returned to her hopeless task. With a groan, she rested her back against the wall, straightening her stance hoping that it would somehow work. Jack shook his head and walked over to her, gently prying her hands away from their effort.

"You're going to smush the baby," Jack said.

"That's not funny," she stated.

Isabelle looked down at her stomach and with a small sigh, pouted her way back to her room. She threw open her suitcase again, pulled out her pajama bottoms and changed into them quickly. Walking back out of the room she made her way back over to Jack who stood by the door, her coat in his hands. He held it out to her and she quickly snatched it from him, still pouting.

"You can barely tell," Jack said. Isabelle gave him the same look as before and he knew that he couldn't say anything right in this situation. "Probably not going to help but after we to go to the obstetrician and meet the guys at Spyder we can go get you some new clothes. Maybe it'll make you feel better."

"You're right, Jack, it doesn't help."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hello, I'm doctor Roth," a woman dressed in a plain lab coat with a bright pin on the lapel said, walking into the room. "Mr. and Mrs. Mercer?"

Isabelle nodded and sat up slowly. She hated lying down in a doctor's office and trying to converse with them, it always made her feel like a child. Doctor Roth walked over to her and gently forced her to lie back down again.

"Nervous?" she asked, smiling at the clearly frazzled pair.

"Yeah," both Isabelle and Jack answered.

Jack gently grabbed Isabelle's hand and ran his thumb over the back on it, while his other hand nervously tapped out random beats on the side of his leg. The doctor walked over to the machine set against the wall and started it, before turning back to Isabelle and gently raising the fabric of her shirt exposing the small, barely there bump that had caused the drama with her jeans earlier.

"This is going to be a little cold," Doctor Roth warned.

Squeezing some type of gooey gel onto Isabelle's stomach, the doctor placed the transducer in the center of the goo and gently slid it across her belly. Isabelle looked over at the sonogram machine and watched as the picture slowly filled the screen. Smiling, she looked up at Jack who had stopped fidgeting and kept his gaze locked on the machine. He looked surprised at the image on the screen, how it actually looked like a baby, the print out that he had found in Isabelle's room in Detroit couldn't compared to the moment he actually saw the image moving with his own eyes.

"Do you want to hear something even more astonishing?" Doctor Roth asked lightly, noticing the look on Jack's face.

Turning towards a drawer behind her the doctor pulled out what looked like a radio with a microphone attached. "This is called a doppler, it'll let you listen to your baby's heartbeat."

The doctor pressed the microphone looking object against Isabelle's stomach and a noise that resembled the sound of horses galloping escaped the box attached. Jack listened to the sound, amazed by the force of it and looked down at Isabelle who was still looking at him. He bent down and kissed the top of her head, still holding tightly onto her hand. Doctor Roth gently pulled the apparatus from Isabelle's stomach and pulled her shirt back down so that she was covered.

"Everything is perfectly healthy with the baby so far. Regular heartbeat, correct growth and development, that's the good news," Doctor Roth said, standing up.

"Good news? Meaning there's bad news?" Isabelle questioned. She started to sit up, worried and Jack just held her hand tightly, trying to calm her while being worried himself. "What is it?"

"No, not bad news," she assured them. She placed her hand on Isabelle's shoulder and gave it a soft squeeze. "It's just that I was just looking over the file that your obstetrician in Detroit sent over and even though everything appears to be completely fine, I feel it be in your and the baby's best interest to list you under a high-risk pregnancy and have you come in every two weeks instead of monthly."

"Why is she deemed high-risk?" Jack asked.

"Her history of miscarriages is just something to keep an eye out for," she explained. "But it's just to be cautious, so far I haven't noticed anything that suggests that she won't have a perfectly normal pregnancy."

Isabelle nodded and slowly slid off of the table as Doctor Roth walked over to Jack and held out her hand. He took it and shook it quietly, suddenly very introverted.

"Schedule an appointment with the secretary out there for in two weeks. Also, call before you come. By the time your ready for next visit the sex of the baby can be determined and I'd rather know in advance if you want to know or not, so that I don't accidentally spill the information," she informed them, smiling good naturedly.

"We will."

As the three of them left the room, Jack was oddly silent. As they scheduled the appointment, he remained that way. It wasn't until they were out of the office and onto the street hailing a taxi that he spoke up.

"What did she mean miscarriages?" Jack asked. He looked at Isabelle, his face a mixture of confusion and sadness. "That's plural."

"I had two," Isabelle said, unable to look at him.

"With who?"

"You."

"No, Isabelle, the other one."

"You!" she yelled. She wrapped her arms around her body and looked down at the ground. "When I was sixteen. I didn't tell you because you'd essentially just dumped me because you thought I would cheat on you with Ian. I was more than a little pissed."

"So you hid the fact that you were pregnant?"

"I didn't hide it. I just never told you. It didn't matter much anyway, a week after I found out I was, I lost it. Nobody knew."

"I shound have known, it was my kid."

"It wasn't a kid, Jack. Don't say it was a kid," Isabelle said, angrily. "I was depressed enough after I lost it, luckily you had just broken up with me a month before so I could hide what I was really depressed about under the mask of you breaking my heart. I didn't intentionally hide it from you, Jack, it just never got far enough that I had to tell you. I was pregnant for a month then I lost it, it never got to be a kid, and knowing that is the only way I can deal with that fact. So don't call it a kid."

Isabelle looked away from him and jutted her hand out, hailing down a taxi. It pulled up alongside the curb and she took hold of the handle. Looking back at Jack, she noticed the expression on his face and quickly looked away.

"Are you coming, they're expecting us at Spyder in fifteen minutes."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The entire ride from the doctor's to Spyder, Jack and Isabelle hadn't spoken one word to each other. She sat at one end of the taxi's backseat, her body pressed against the door and looking over the window, while Jack did the same on his side. Isabelle feeling guilty that she hadn't told Jack until it had slipped out of the doctor's mouth and Jack feeling guilty for upsetting her.

When the taxi finally pulled up to the club Isabelle slipped out quickly as Jack paid. She was a full ten feet in front of him, easily reaching the entrance before he could. As soon as she was inside she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her waist and hoist her off the ground, a loud, booming, unmistakable laugh sounding right next to her ear.

"Put me down Vaughn!" Isabelle yelped, wiggling out of his grip.

Vaughn laughed again and set her down on the ground. He looked at her outfit and smiled, nodding towards her pajama bottom's clad half.

"Stylish," he commented.

"My jeans wouldn't fit and that was only the beginning of my bad day. I'm nice, so I'm warning you now, Vaughn, get on my bad side and I will not hesitate to kick you in the balls," she said.

"You might be saving future generations of children from being tortured by one of his demon spawns. I say you do it," Ray said.

"I'm tempted," she retorted. She looked over at Ray and smiled.

"Couldn't believe it when Jack told me you were back...And pregnant."

"Well, I am and I am." She looked over at the door as Jack walked into the club. "We actually just got back from the doctor's office."

"And?" Vaughn asked, throwing his arm around Isabelle's shoulder while simultaneously doing the same to Jack and dragging him closer. "What are you crazy kids having?"

"A fetus," Isabelle answered. "Two more weeks before they'll have an idea of what it is and even if we did know, we wouldn't tell you, you can't keep a secret."

"That is true," Ray said, walking towards the bar.

"I can keep a secret," Vaughn said, dropping his arms from around Isabelle and Jack's shoulders. "I know so many secrets about you, Scott and Jack that I could blackmail you so easily."

"And everyone here knows about the time you got a sock stuck on your-"

"Hey, hey, hey! We're in the presence of a pregnant lady, it's not an appropriate subject," he replied, placing his hand on Isabelle's stomach.

"I've already heard the story," she informed him. She slapped him upside the head and pried his hand off of her stomach. "Scott around?"

"Yeah, he's in the back helping Tony get ready for tonight," Ray called out from behind the bar. He popped up holding a handful of beer bottles. "Anyone want anything?"

Isabelle laughed and quickly made her way to the backroom. She pushed the door open and looked around the corner to where she heard the sound of a box falling to the ground. Smirking, she quietly made her way over there and saw Scott picking up a box, apologizing profusely to Tony.

"That's why I never let you carry anything expensive or breakable," Tony said, laughing at Scott.

"Remind me not to let him hold the baby without a safety net underneath his arms," Isabelle joked.

"Isabelle, look at you."

"Tony, look at you," she replied with a small laugh. She hugged the older man tightly and pulled away. "How you been?"

"Apparently not as busy as you've been."

"Oh, Tony, you know you can't talk to me like that now," she joked.

"Get him out of here, will ya?" Tony asked, nodding towards Scotty. "He's gonna start costing me money."

"No problem." She walked over to Scott and grabbed his arm, pulling him towards her. "Come on, Scotty, this is a congratulations party for you guys getting the deal, it isn't time to be working."

Isabelle walked out of the backroom, dragging Scotty behind her. She stopped just outside the door and rested her back against the wall.

"I could use a friend right now," Isabelle said suddenly. "Can we talk?"

"Sure." He nodded softly and then a worried look crossed his face. "What's wrong? Is everything okay with the baby?"

"The baby's fine, Scotty."

Isabelle looked around the room, making sure that everyone was out of hearing distance. Luckily, Ray with fighting with some brunette girl who was trying to get him out from the behind the bar while Vaughn was trying to flirt with her. Jack was sitting on the stage on the opposite end of the room, his legs dangling on the stage while he plucked random strings on the guitar in his hands. She turned back to him Scott with a small sigh and wrapped her arms around herself.

"Hypothetically, say I hid something from Jack that happened when we were teenagers and he found out about it today and not by me telling him. Does that make me a bad person?" she questioned.

"No. I don't think Jack would think you're a bad person either," he replied. He looked over his shoulder at Jack and then back at her. "Fighting with Jack again?"

"Does it ever stop?" she questioned. She smiled half-heartedly and then smacked him on the shoulder playfully. "It's fighting or fucking with us...Sometimes both, hence my current medical condition."

Isabelle started to walk away, heading towards the bar to save the poor girl from Ray and Vaughn, but stopped suddenly and turned back towards Scott. He just nodded, signaling to her that it was just between the two of them. Isabelle silently thanked him then quickly headed towards the bar, throwing herself onto the stool next to Vaughn.

"Boys, what are you doing to this poor girl?" Isabelle asked.

"I'm doing nothing," Vaughn said, smirking.

"And I'm explaining that she's got everything set up wrong," Ray answered for himself. He pointed towards the shelf behind him and looked over at Isabelle. "You used to do this job, help her please. It's only going to ruin her chance at getting good tips if she doesn't."

"Take the sexual deviant away from us and I will."

"Deal," he jumped out from behind the bar and smacked Vaughn. "Come on, leave the girl alone, it's her first night and you're like a dog in heat."

"Dude!" Vaughn yelled, following him.

Isabelle laughed at the two of them and watched as the quickly made there way towards the stage to annoy Jack. When she turned around she saw the new bartender fumbling a bottle and cursing at it.

"Need some help? I used to be you after all," Isabelle said. She slid off of the stool and made her way behind the bar. "I'm Isabelle by the way."

"Rachel."

"They're harmless for the most part, just so you know. Ray is at least."

"Which one's Ray?" Rachel asked, looking at the three guys sitting on the stage.

"Crew-cut black hair, skinny," Isabelle informed her.

"The other one?"

"Vaughn, he's sweet once you get to know him and get past the sexual innuendos and eternal frat boy attitude," she replied. "Jack's the one with the guitar, trying to ignore the two bumbling idiots." She looked for Scott and found him by Tony, talking animatedly. "And that's Scott, he's the sweet one."

"And cute," Rachel said, looking down at the bottle in her hands.

"Yeah, he is." She laughed and nodded. "And he's completely oblivious to it, so he's not cocky about it."

As if he could tell they were talking about him, Scott ran over to the bar. He plopped down onto a stool in front of Isabelle and smirked. Isabelle ignored him for minute before he started to drum his fingers on the bar and hum.

"What?"

"I've got a surprise for you," Scott said.

"Why am I suddenly afraid?"

"Because you're smart enough to realize when I'm up to no good." He smirked again and slid off the stool, walking over to where the bar opened. He held out his hands to Isabelle and pulled her from behind it. "Come with me."

"It's not like I have a choice."

"That is true." He walked her over to the table and pulled out the chair. "Sit her and enjoy."

"Enjoy what, Scotty?" Isabelle asked worriedly. She looked over at Ray and Vaughn as they went to join her at the table. "What is he doing?"

"Don't know," Ray answered, while Vaughn just shrugged.

Jack jumped off of the stage, leaving his guitar there and made his way towards the table. He plopped down into the empty seat beside Isabelle and she pretended not to notice. Rachel walked over to table and started to ask the guys what they wanted when loud music sound from the speakers on the stage. Scott emerged from off stage and ran into the middle, a large smirk predominantly displayed on his face.

"What are you doing?" Isabelle yelled over the music.

"Can't hear you," he called back.

As the song began to sound familiar to her, Isabelle laughed nervously and buried her face in her hands. The beat picked up and just as she looked back up at Scott she saw him throw his hands up high in the air and scream out "What's my name?!"

"Scotty, stop," Isabelle said, standing up.

"I can't hear you, Isabelle," he stated. He jumped off of that stage and smirked, walking closer to her. _"Holla...I met so many men, it's like they're all the same/ My appetite for lovin' is now my hunger pain/ And when I'm feeling sexy/ who's gonna comfort me?/ My only problem is their insecurity._" He stood in front of Isabelle and smirked, grabbing her by the hand and spinning her around, completely forgetting the next set of lyrics. "_Cause I'm real, the way you walk the way you move the way you talk/ Cause I'm real, the way you stare the way you look, the style of your hair/ Cause I'm real, the way you smile, they way you smell it drives me wild/ Cause I'm real and I can't go on without you_."

Isabelle laughed and quickly made her escape back to the table. Scott smirked and quickly grabbed hold of her waist and shook his head. He pulled out the chair from the table and placed it in the center of the floor and smirked at her, getting her to sit and picking up to singing when he remember the lyrics.

_"...Hard lovin', straight thuggin'/ Bitch, I ain't doing this for nuttin/ Hoppin', poppin', let's ride up in the Benz/ Hair blowin' in the..._"

"Take it off!" Vaughn yelled from the table as Scott moved behind Isabelle.

"_And I'm nasty_," Scotty sang, before smirking and throwing open his over shirt. "_And you know me/ But still don't mess with baby..._"

Jack watched from his seat at the table, paying more attention to the look of Isabelle's face then Scott's performance. She was smiling, laughing and watching intently. It had been a while since he had seen her like that.

"...People screaming what's the deal with me and so and so/ I tell the bitches mind ya biz, but they don't hear me though/ I live my life to the limit and I love it/ Now I can breath again, baby now I can breath again..."

Scott pulled Isabelle out of her seat and wrapped his arms around her, forcing her to dance to the song. She placed her hands over his and smiled as he continued singing highly off-key and out of character. When the song finally ended, he let go of Isabelle who quickly escaped back to the table while the group clapped, Jack less enthusiastically then the others.

"You suck, Scotty," Isabelle said.

"Don't listen to her. Bravo, Scott," Ray joked.

"Yeah," Vaughn agreed. He let out a loud whistle and stood up. "Encore, this time with less clothes."

"I always knew you wanted me," Scott replied, pushing his way between the two of them.

"Actually, I was talking about Isabelle."

"Vaughn, in your dreams," Isabelle replied. She laughed and made her way over to the bar where Rachel was standing. "Can I have a bottle of water?"

Rachel nodded and went to get it as Isabelle turned back towards the group of them. Jack was slowly rising from his chair and walking over to Scott. He clapped him softly on the back and then nodded towards the back room. Narrowing her eyes at the two of them, Isabelle waited until they disappeared into the backroom before turning back to Rachel.

"So, which one's yours?" Rachel asked. "Scotty or Jack?"

"Neither," she stated. She twisted the cap off the bottle and looked up at her. "I mean, Jack and I were together but Scotty and I are just friends."

"I don't think he ever got that memo, and as for Jack, he's sending some pretty serious hate vibes toward Scott for his little performance," she said.

Isabelle looked down at the ground just as Jack and Scott reemerged from the back room. Jack looked like he was upset about something but she knew if she asked he would act as if nothing was wrong. Jack made his way over to the bar, slipping into the seat next to where Isabelle stood and ordered a beer. Rachel went to go get it and Isabelle turned to face him.

"Hey, would you be upset if when I went home to get changed for tonight I just stayed home?" Isabelle asked. "It hasn't really been a good day and I'm pretty sure that anything I have at home to wear for your party tonight won't fit me and I'll just have to resort to wearing my pajamas."

"If it's any consolation, they look cute on you," he said. He grabbed the beer that was placed in front of him and took a quick swig. "I don't mind, hell, if I didn't have to be here, I probably wouldn't be either."

"We haven't exactly had a good day, have we?"

"No." He looked up at her, frowning slightly. "Isabelle, I overreacted before, about the thing before. I shouldn't have gotten mad at you, it's just...I don't know."

"Hey, we all have our moments." She smiled and pressed a hand to his face, gently pushing his hair away. "But we can talk about that when you get home. Have fun tonight. Hell, maybe get a little action, at least now you won't have a pregnant lady getting in your way of that."

"Yeah."

"I'm gonna go. I'll see you later."

Isabelle headed towards the door and quickly made her exit. She was hailing down a taxi when she heard the door of the club open behind her and her heart skipped a beat, thinking that it was Jack. When she turned around, however, she saw Scott slinking out of the building.

"Heading home already? The party hasn't even started," he said.

"I think I had a good enough show from you to last me the night," Isabelle replied. She pulled on the bottom of her coat as the taxi pulled up. "I'm not feeling too well."

"Hey, I'll go with you. Make sure you get home safe."

"You can't be late for your own party, Scotty."

"Yeah, I can." He smiled and quickly made his way to the door and held it open for her. "After you."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Also, I got all my baby-related info from (lol) so if anything is incorrect, it's not from lack of trying to get it correct lmao.**

**Thank You:**

**bigamericanflirt (Lol, glad that Scotty is your favorite! Lol, Jack has anger issues and jealousy issues...it's just Jack.)**

**blueangelsvntn (Lol, no one wants Scotty/Isabelle lol, why is that?)**

**EvilBunny101 (I updated even sooner this time, happy? Jack made a decision, lol, but you won't know about the decision for a bit...lol, just a little tease for the future story parts. LOL, Scotty is awesome but he sends out a I'm-gonna-steal-your-girl vibe?)**

**Hardy's Gurl (Yay! Scotty is supposed to be love-able!)**

**JustAnotherFallen (Scotty is a smarter version of Jack! Haha, great description. Loyal and goofy...yupp, that definitely describes him as well, especially after his little performance lol. Jack is a jealous creature...I'm in the middle of reading your oneshot!!! LOL, you should totally be getting a review from me soon!)**

**Lightning8star (LOL, torturing my faithful reviewers? Me? Never! Hehe, yes, Jack is still very much in the mindset that Isabelle is his wife...Well...You'll see...)**

**Lindseyredfield**

**pinkhavasu (I'm glad you want Isabelle and Jack back but still like Scott, he was never meant to be the bad guy.)**

**Sarah (Aww, you're not a Scotty fan? It's okay...As for Jack and Isabelle, I do understand what you mean about you not being sure if you want them to be together, it's definitely a different situation for them and it's new ground so it's almost as if they need to explore where they are by themselves before being together-together.)**

**Special 2 (Yes, Scotty is adorableness!)**

**XxCrashAndBurnXx (I'm so aware of how much you love Scotty!)**


	17. Missing Spark

**Special thanks to my awesome beta EvilBunny101, as always!!!**

**It's short, I'm aware, but it's got substance this time!!! New chapter soon (how better am I getting at this updating thing? LMAO) seeing as to how I have it all planned out now!!!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Did you know that Jack and I moved into this building because of him?" Isabelle asked, as she and Scott passed by the doorman. Scott looked at her confused and she laughed. "Well, not that specific doorman, but because there was one."

"Security reasons?"

"No, his hat," she answered.

"What?"

"When we got back from Atlantic City we were talking about moving out of that crappy crack den we were living in and I told him that I wanted to live in a place that had a doorman with a funny hat." She smiled at the memory and shook her head. "Sure enough, he found this place when he was walking home one night and he called me and told me that he had found where we were moving to and that he didn't even need to look inside the apartments because it was fate."

"That does sound like Jack."

"Before he got so jaded." Isabelle pressed the button on the elevator and looked up at Scott, who was standing there, tapping his foot on the ground. "You know, you don't have to walk me all the way up."

"I know, but I'd rather, just to make sure you get in safely," he replied.

"Okay."

The elevator opened and Isabelle slipped inside, Scott close behind her. She pressed the button to her floor and stood there awkwardly, neither of them speaking, while the elevator played the "muzack" version of "Jessie's Girl." Scott couldn't help but notice the irony of the song in his situation. He looked down at the ground and remained that way until the elevator came to a stop and the doors opened. Isabelle slipped out first, walking straight to her door and waited by it for Scott who was lagging behind slightly.

"Are you okay?" Isabelle asked, looking up at Scott. "You're acting sort of oddly."

"Fine."

"Do you want to come inside for a bit?" she questioned. "I know you have a party to get back to, but really how much are you going to miss?"

"Sure."

Isabelle smiled and opened the door, she head towards the kitchen and Scott followed behind her. She opened the fridge and searched it with a sigh at the complete lack of food inside of it.

"Want something to drink?" she questioned. "We have beer...and water." She laughed and turned towards him. "I really need to get to the store tomorrow."

"Water's fine."

Isabelle grabbed the bottle out of the fridge and turned to face him again. She held out the bottle, placing her own on the countertop. Scott took a step in closer to her and took the bottle from her hands, his fingers gently running over hers. Isabelle looked down at her hand and just as she looked back up Scott bent down and quickly left a small peck on her lips. She quickly pulled away, taken back by the sudden, and seemingly out of nowhere, gesture. She looked down at the ground confused she began to chew on her bottom lip.

"I'm sorry, that was out of line," Scott said instantly.

"It's okay," Isabelle said, letting out an awkward laugh. "You either really like me or you're extremely desperate. I mean, you did just kiss a pregnant woman."

"I shouldn't have d-"

"Gosh, Scotty, relax, I was just joking."

"I'm just going to go use the bathroom and then I'll leave," he said, quickly walking down the hall.

"Scotty-"

Isabelle groaned as the bathroom slammed shut. She rested her back against the wall, more than slightly confused by Scott's kiss and her reaction. Pressing her hand to her lips she waited there for a moment before she heard the door open.

"Scotty," she said suddenly.

"I'm leaving, I've already embarrassed myself enough."

"Don't."

Isabelle placed her hand on the side of Scott's face, running her thumb over a dimple in his cheek. Without worrying about the consequences, Isabelle leaned up towards him and pressed her lips against his. It was awkward at first, the feeling of someone else's lips against hers that she wasn't used to, but before she could think about ending it, the kiss changed.

Scott moved closer to her, his hand resting against her neck and pulling her nearer. He gently parted her lips, deepening the kiss and Isabelle moved her hand down to the side of his neck. She felt the soft texture of his lips mixed with their fervent actions, but she didn't feel anything else. There was no spark and it just made her miss Jack's kisses.

Isabelle pulled away, pursing her lips together. She placed her hand on Scott's chest and held him at a distance.

"What's wrong?"

"I can't do this," she whispered.

"We don't have to do anything you don't want to do. I understand," he replied, placing his hand on her stomach.

"It's not because of that. God, this is going to sound horrible, Scotty, but it's because I'm still in love with him. As foolish as that is."

Isabelle headed down to her room, thinking that Scott would let himself out, pissed at her. Instead, as she collapsed onto her bed, she heard footsteps nearing her bedroom. She looked up as he appeared in the doorway, his hands shoved deep into his pockets.

"Please, just go, I know what I did was horrible. I'm sorry, but I just can't hear it today. Call me tomorrow and tell me off," Isabelle said.

"There's something I have to tell you," Scott whispered. "It's not about the kiss."

Back at the club, people were starting to fill in while Jack sat at the bar, third beer of the night half empty and resting in front of him while he turned his cell over and over in his hands. He closed his eyes as Rachel walked over to him, offering another beer. He shook his head and dropped his phone to the bar.

"Are you okay?" Rachel asked.

"I've been better," he answered truthfully.

"If you love her, you should just tell her. She's not going to take a chance again if she's afraid she'll be let down."

"It's out of my hands."

"Nothing is out of your hands unless you let it be." Rachel looked at him as he looked up from the bar and shook her head in disappointment. "Didn't take you for a quitter."

"Well you don't know me."

"Yeah, you can't be that great guy that everyone's a raving about. He's not asshole."

Rachel turned on her heel quickly and headed towards the opposite end of the bar where people were starting to fill the seats. Jack picked up his beer and quickly swallowed the remainder of it in one gulp. He picked up his phone and turned it over once quick in his hands before sliding off of his stool.

"Jack you okay?"

"Fine," he replied. "I gotta go make a call, I'll be right back."

Jack patted Ray on the back and headed out of the club. As soon as he got outside a rush of cold air hit him and he shivered. Looking down at his phone, contemplating his decision in his head, he sighed and quickly dialed the number before he lost his courage.

"It's Jack Mercer," he said as the person picked up. "I know it's late, but I was wondering if you could help me with what we discussed a while ago."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Jack finally arrived home the lights were all on and Isabelle was on the couch, dressed in her pajamas with some random movie on the television. She looked over at the door as he slipped in and quickly muted the volume as he walked closer to the living room.

"Have fun?" Jack asked sincerely, fidgeting with his keys.

"Scott told me what you did," she replied. She threw down the remote and quickly got off of the couch. "Why? Why did you tell him it was okay? Is it because you wanted me to be happy or because you don't want me anymore?"

"I want you to be happy," he answered, walking into the kitchen.

"Well then you're a fucking idiot," she said harshly.

"What?" Jack turned around to face her, an annoyed look spread out across his face. "You told me that you and I were nothing anymore, that you wanted to move on with your life and that I should-"

"I lied."

Isabelle quickly made her way over to him and grabbed his shirt, yanking him down towards her. She smashed her lips against his, urgently searching for some kind of reaction. She had started to pull away before the shock wore off and Jack wrapped his arms around her waist, pressing his body against hers and kissing her back.

"I kissed Scott," Isabelle said, pulling away from him. "I mean, it shouldn't matter because you told-"

"I don't care," Jack replied, cutting her off. "I don't care about it, any of it."

Smiling, Isabelle quickly pressed her lips against his again while his hands entangled in her hair. This kiss was soft and foolish, the two of them unable to stop smiling against each other's lips while pulling themselves closer together. Most importantly, there was the spark that she didn't have with Scotty. Even though the kiss with Jack was playful, less fervent that the one with Scotty, she still got the clichéd feeling of being weak in the knees and goosebumps on her arms.

Jack pulled away slowly and rested his forehead against hers, watching Isabelle's face as she kept her eyes closed hoping for another taste of his lips. When she finally realized that he wasn't going to, she opening her eyes and was instantly looking straight into his, the irises lighter than they usually were, a soft sea blue-green. He moved his hands so that he encased her face within them and smiled crookedly.

"Am I forgiven?" he asked.

"No," she stated, shaking her head. "But I'm ready to begin trying to forgive you."

"I'll take it," he whispered, his voice a low growl. He smiled and, with his hands still framing her face, kissed her again. "Damn, I missed that."

"Me too, but I think that's all I can deal with for tonight." She placed her hand over his and gently pulled it from her face. "I need to get some sleep, it's been a stressful day."

"Okay," Jack said, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"In order for me to be able to get ready for bed, you need to let go of me. Unless you want to watch me brush my teeth."

"Tempting." He laughed and let go of her waist. "Goodnight, Belle."

"Night."

Smiling, she slipped into the bathroom as Jack headed down the hallway to his room. He quickly got ready for bed and laid down on his bed, clicking on the television while he listened to the sound of Isabelle walking to her room. Part of him had hoped that she would open the door and crawl into bed with him, but he understood when she didn't.

After an hour of mindless television and Jack couldn't help but let his mind wander to Isabelle sleeping down the hall. Without thinking about it, he walked out of his room and headed down the hallway to Isabelle's. He quietly opened the door, afraid of waking her if she was asleep. Her back was turned towards the door and her legs were curled up close to her body beneath blanket. Jack smirked and made his way to the bed.

"What are you doing?" Isabelle asked sleepily, feeling the bed dip down beside her.

"Three months, Belle," Jack replied. He slid underneath the covers and curled up against her in the small bed. "I missed you."

"Jack..."

"Not in that way," he said, laughing. "Well, I have, but I don't mean in that way tonight. Tonight I just want you." He brushed the hair away from the back of her neck and kissed it softly while his hand drifted down towards her stomach. "Nothing else, just you and this."

"I think I can manage that."

Isabelle rested her hand over his and intertwined their fingers. It was one of those too perfect moments, the cloud overhead was just waiting too catch her off guard.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Thank You:**

**bigamericanflirt (lol...Does this chapter make you a bit happier?)**

**EvilBunny101 (lol, hey a hint is better than some people get! Plus, you know, you get to read before anyone else does so it's not that bad of a deal lol.)**

**Grace Tempest (Understand now why Jack didn't punch Scotty out? Lol)**

**Hardy's Gurl **

**Hot4Garrett (LOVE your name btw! Well, Scotty is too nice and Jack is insecure so it's definitely a combination of both. Yeah, they do have buckets of issues lol, they're entirely flawed and that's what makes it fun ya know.)**

**JustAnotherFallen (Hehe...They all have secrets...Makes it interesting.)**

**lauraxxx**

**lightning8star (Okay, so semi-out of their equal misery, does that work for you?)**

**lindseyredfield**

**pinkhavasu**

**RKOxLOVESxME (Damn, I have never gotten that many reviews in one day, let alone that faithful of a reviewer, ever!!! LOL, glad you're Jack/Isabelle all the way, lol.)**

**XxCrashAndBurnXx (You don't get a thank you note because you made fun of me for replying to your comment while talking to you so there...lol, this totally defeated the non-note thing though, didn't it? Lol)**


	18. Wicked Price to Pay For Honesty

So this is un-beta'd so pardon any errors I missed after looking it over three times. I just really wanted to get this chapter up.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_17 Weeks Along..._

Jack woke up to the sound of the alarm clock going off. Quickly, disentangling himself from Isabelle, he reached over and shut it off. He looked down at her still sleeping, undisturbed by the loud abrasive noise and smiled as he molded his body against hers, his chest pressed as close to her back as possible. Burying his face in the crook of her neck, he kissed her skin softly and let his hand drift over her stomach. With a soft moan, Isabelle started to wake up, squirming slightly underneath his arm.

"Good morning," Jack whispered, his lips close to her ear.

"Morning," she replied. She rolled over to face him and smiled at him as her head sunk back into the pillows. "What time is it?"

"Eight." He leaned over and kissed her, letting his lips linger against hers for a moment longer than necessary. "We have to get up soon."

"Why?" she question, pouting slightly.

"Because we have an appointment with Dr. Roth today." His hand returned to her stomach as he pulled away slightly, placing his head on the pillow only inches away from hers. "And then I have to go to the studio for a bit, but I can drop you home first if you want."

"No, I think I'll go with you. If you don't mind."

"Of course I don't."

Isabelle wrapped her hand around the back of his neck, gently tangling her fingers in his hair while gently hinting for him to move closer to her. She smiled as he got closer and kissed him softly while her gently ran his hand against her small bump. Jack pulled away first, keeping closer to her but disengaged their lips and watched her for a moment before sighing softly.

"Okay, as much as I would like to do that all day long..." he started.

"Then why don't we?" she questioned, smiling.

"Because it's irresponsible."

"But you are irresponsible, Jack. One of your many quirks that I love."

"Doctor's appointment and studio, Belle," he whispered, smiling. He kissed her softly on the forehead and moved slightly. "Important, grown-up things to do. I thought you were the responsible one."

"Jack," Isabelle said with a laugh. She closed the distance between the two of them again and reached down for his hand, holding it tightly in her own as she slid it up to her stomach and smirked at him. "I'm obviously not that responsible."

"I have to take a shower. Can I trust you to get up and start getting ready?"

"Yes."

Jack laughed as Isabelle quickly rolled over and pulled the blankets off of him. His hand gently brushed her shoulder as he got out of the bed. Once he was outside of the room, Isabelle rolled onto Jack's half of the bed. Curling up in the warm imprint that his body left, she deeply inhaled the scent of his cologne and snuggled into the bed, falling back to sleep.

Twenty minutes later Jack quietly made his way back to the bedroom. As soon as he approached the door he smiled at the sight of Isabelle cocooned in the middle of the overstuffed blanket, her feet sticking out at the end. He watched for a moment, noticing how peaceful she was before sighing and gently rapping his fingers against the doorframe.

"You're still sleeping," Jack commented, entering the bedroom. "And on my half of the bed."

Isabelle nodded and rolled over to watch him walk across the room. He was clad only in a towel and still wet from the shower. She groaned, burying her face in her pillows. Jack looked over at her, just as she was turning her head slightly to face him again, and laughed.

"You okay, Belle?" he asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Put clothes on," she pouted.

"Why?"

"Because it's not fair."

Smirking, Jack walked over to the bed and crawled on top of it, hovering his body over Isabelle's. He bent down and kissed the side of her neck as she looked up at him with a smile. She faked a yawn ad scooted down into the bed.

"Five more minutes and that's it," he said with a sigh. Jack rolled over onto his side of the bed and settled in against the blankets. He gently ran his hand against her shoulder blade and shook his head. "You have no idea how hard it is to say no to you."

Isabelle rested her back against Jack's chest and closed her eyes, cuddling herself into the blankets again. Almost instantly, she drifted to sleep as Jack ran his hand over her shoulder soothingly. Sliding his hand up to her neck, he gently pushed her hair away from her neck and smiled at the familiar letters marked just below her hairline.

"_Jack, are you home?"_

"_Bedroom," he called out._

_Setting his guitar down on the bed and closing his notebook that rested at his feet, Jack looked up at the doorway just as Isabelle slid into the room. She smiled at him, her jacket still on and her scarf wrapped tightly around her neck. She rested her back against the wall, looking at him from her position there. Jack eyed her curiously, wondering what had he smiling so mischievously, and crawled over to the edge of the bed._

"_What's going on?" he asked._

"_You love me right?" She walked over to him and slid onto his lap face him so that she was straddling him._

"_Yes, I love you." He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him and laughed. "Why?"_

"_A lot?"_

"_Yes." He gently pushed her jacket off of her shoulders, letting it drop to the floor. "A lot."_

"_What if I did something that was irreversible?"_

"_Now you're scaring me, Belle," he said, though his voice lacked any tinge of worry. His hand rested under her shirt against the small of her back, gently rubbing circles against her skin. "What happened?"_

"_Nothing happened...But I did do something to myself."_

"_Like?"  
Isabelle slipped out of his grip and gently undid her scarf. She dropped it to the floor beside her coat and smiled once more at Jack before turned around. Gathering her hair in her hands, Isabelle exposed her neck. A bandage covered the back of it and Jack instantly stood up, worried how she'd gotten hurt._

"_How'd you get hurt?" he asked, as if he were questioning a child._

"_I didn't get hurt," she replied with a sigh. "Take off the bandage."_

_With careful fingers Jack peeled the bandage from the back of her neck. He winced slightly for her when it stuck to her skin with a stubborn refusal to let go. Fumbling with it, Jack finally managed to separate it from her skin, leaving only remnants of the sticky substance on her neck. He glanced at the reddened area that surround two neck black marks on the back of Isabelle's pale skin._

"_Do you hate it?" Isabelle asked._

_"You got my initials tattooed on you," Jack said dazed._

_Isabelle bit her lip and turned around to face him, not liking his first reaction. When she turned around however, a huge smirk spread across his face and his arms instantly wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer to him._

_"I love it," he replied._

_"You're not just saying that because it would hurt worse to have it removed then it did to get it?"_

_"I'm saying it, because I love it. I just never thought you'd get one." He smirked and turned her around so that her back was facing the bed. "Did it really hurt?"_

_"A little..."_

_"Well, I think I should even it up then."_

_"And how do you purpose we do that?"_

_"Maybe I should get your name somewhere on me," he replied, raising his eyebrows and laying her down onto the bed. "Problem is, I'm already covered in a lot."_

_"You are," Isabelle agreed, laughing as Jack climbed on top of her, his knees resting on either side of her hips._

_"Maybe you could help me find a blank spot?" he suggested._

_"The oddest things turn you on, Mercer," Isabelle said with a laugh as Jack moved in for a kiss._

Jack, who was absentmindedly tracing the cursive 'JM' on the back of Isabelle's neck, moved slightly and saw that her eyes were open and staring out at the door. He smiled, kissing the marks on her neck and draped his arm around her waist while his other hand slipped underneath her body.

"I thought you wanted to get some more sleep," Jack said.

"What are you thinking about?" Isabelle asked, ignoring his statement.

"Nothing," he replied. He looked over at the clock and sighed. "Now we really have to get up, Belle."  
"I know." She turned over to face him and placed her hand on the side of his face, her thumb running against his sideburn. "What were you really thinking about?"

"You." He kissed her forehead and slipped out of bed, keeping hold on his towel. "Now we're really running late. Go get in the shower."

"Yes, sir."

Jack looked at Isabelle with a raised eyebrow as she slipped out of the room. Quickly, he followed behind her into the hallway and wrapping his arms around her waist. She wiggled against his grip and he held on tighter to her, kissing her neck.

"What do you want?" Isabelle asked feigning annoyance.

"To tell you I love you," he whispered. He gently rubbed her stomach. "Both of you."

"Well, we love you, too. But we're going to be late, so maybe you should let me go take a shower," she replied, pushing away from him.

Isabelle turned to face him, smiling at the fake pout he had on his face. She motioned him to come closer and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him softly. Dropping her hand from his neck, she began to trail it down his stomach until it reached the top of the towel.

"You love me?" Isabelle asked, cocking her head to the side.

"Yeah," Jack said, wrapping his arms around her waist.

Smiling, Isabelle quickly kissed him away and pulled away, her grip tightening on the towel. As she walked away, she yanked it from around his waist and continued down the hallway quickly.

"Belle!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_I saw daddy tickle Santa Claus/ Underneath his beard so snowy white/ I couldn't make a noise/ Yeah, who would've thought that he liked boys?/ It seems that he's much further in the closet than my toys..."_

"What in the world are you singing?" Isabelle asked, walking into the kitchen. "Daddy's getting it on with Santa Claus? You're not trying to tell me something are you?"

"Funny." He wrapped his arms around her waist and smiled. "I have a few more days before Bobby and Lyn come up from Christmas, figured the gay jokes could wait until then."

"But you just make it so easy, babe."

"And I don't make it easy to prove to you that I'm hundred perfect straight?" he asked, kissing her neck.

"Not recently. Actually, it's been over four months since you last proved anything of the nature to me."

"You were gone for three of those months, if I remember correctly."

"That means nothing, how did this happen if you weren't willing to drive to Detroit?" she questioned.

"The first thing that crosses my mind is Bobby but the thought of you and him makes me sick, so I'm not going to go any further than that." He gently pulled away from her and headed towards the kitchen, suddenly in a rush. "We have to get going now, because someone made us late because of her refusal to get out of bed."

"Well that someone was really tired and still is."

Jack rolled his eyes and walked out of the kitchen, holding a silver wrapped rectangular object in hands. He held it out to Isabelle who smiled and took it from his hands.

"I'm late and I get rewarded with being able to eat Pop-tarts instead of a well-balanced meal? I like today so far."

"Come on, Belle."

Twenty-minutes later, Isabelle and Jack sat in the waiting room of Dr. Roth's office. Isabelle was blankly staring at the magazine on her lap while Jack surveyed the room feeling the eyes on him and Isabelle. He groaned and leaned back in his chair.

"People are staring at us," Jack said, looking over at Isabelle.

"No, babe, they're staring at you." She smirked up at him and rested her head on his shoulder. "What's it feel like to be living in a fish bowl?"

"Not great," he replied.

"Well, that's what you signed up for, Mercer," she said, shifting under the weight on his arm. "I thought you wanted to be a big rock star."

"I do, just didn't know people were going to be staring at me at an obstetricians office." He looked down at her and smiled. "Why do you call me Mercer anyway? I mean we have the same last name."

"I've been calling you that since before we were married, Jack."

"Is that our cover now, sis?" Jack asked in a stage whisper. He looked up at the other people in the doctor's office out of the corner of our eye, making sure that they were watching. "I mean, how are we going to cover it up when our kid comes out with webbed feet?"

"Jack!" Isabelle exclaimed through clenched teeth. She jumped out from under his arm and slapped him on the shoulder. Looking over at the rest of the waiting office who were staring at her instead of him she knew that the Jack had gotten his way. "We're not related...Not through blood at least..." She groaned and slumped back in her chair. "Thank you so much, babe."

"Any time."

Smirking to himself, Jack kissed the top of her head and watched her continue to pout until her name was called. Isabelle quickly got up from her seat and headed towards the door, not bothering to check if Jack was behind her. He got up, laughing at her behavior, and headed towards the door. Once he reached where the nurse was standing her smirked at her and then turned back around to face the waiting room.

"We're really not related. Our kid is not going to have webbed feet," he announced. He started to turn back and then quickly addressed the group once more. "...Or hands."

"Jack!" Isabelle yelped from the hallway. He glared at him as he walked over to her, wrapping his arms around her waist. "You are driving me nuts today."

"I thought you said you liked my immaturity." He kissed the top of her head and released his grip on her waist. "You have to laugh sometimes, Belle."

"Mrs. Mercer, could you please step on the scale?" the nurse asked, pointing with her pen towards it.

"Turn around Jack," she said, motioning with her hand.

Rolling his eyes, Jack turned to face the wall. He heard her step on and the sound of the weights shifting followed by the nurse make a soft disappointed noise. She instructed Isabelle to go to the room at the end of the hall. Jack followed behind her, narrowing his eyes.

"Why did she 'tisk' at you?" Jack asked, shutting the door behind him.

Isabelle slid on top on the table and shrugged. She started to look around the room, avoiding his gaze, and hit her feet against the side of the table. They waited there for ten minutes before the doctor finally entered, looking down at Isabelle's chart as she did. She made a soft sound of disappointment at the chart and Jack raised his eyebrows.

"Seventeen weeks along and you're a bit underweight," Dr. Roth said, closing the folder and up looking at Isabelle.

"That's a joke, right?" she questioned.

"Every pound matters, Isabelle. You're in your second trimester, you should be gaining about a pound a week from now until the baby is born," she said, looking down at her disapprovingly. "You lost three pounds since I saw you last."

"How is that possible?" she asked, grimacing. "I don't fit into my clothes anymore."

"It's important to gain the weight, it's what's best for the baby and you, since the baby will resort to stealing your nutrients if you don't supply him or her with enough."

"You better listen to the doctor or I'm going to tell Lyn on you," Jack warned.

"Go ahead, she'll only hurt you for your lack of supervision with my eating habits," Isabelle said, looking up at him at him with a smug smirk. "Who's really going to get punished for that one? I mean who fed me Pop-tarts this morning?"

"You're slightly evil, Belle."

"I thought you liked that about me."

"I love that about you," he said from his seat.

"Lie down on the table and we'll have a look at the baby," Dr. Roth said, tapping on the corner of the bed. "Find out what you're having."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Are you sure you don't want to go home?" Jack asked, helping her out of the taxi.

"Positive," she replied. She cuddled against him, under his arm, as they walked towards the large building. "You're running late as it is and I've got a book in my purse so I'm pretty much set. I'd be doing the same thing at home that I'd be doing here with one exception."

"Which is?"

"I get to hear you sing."

"Can I make a suggestion?" Jack asked as they entered the building.

"Sure."

"Let's keep the sex of the baby between us."

"I thought you'd be the first one to blab it," Isabelle admitted. She smiled and looked up at him. "Okay, let's do that. It's nobody's business but ours."

Jack nodded as the came upon the door to the studio and held it open, letting Isabelle slide in before him. As

"So, tell us, are you having a little librarian or a little hellion?" Vaughn questioned, motioning towards Isabelle and Jack respectively.

"It wasn't in a position that we could tell," Jack lied. He shrugged and kissed Isabelle's head. "We have to wait a few more weeks."

Ray and Vaughn simultaneously groaned.

"Guess you two are going to have to find out who wins," Scott said, shoving his way past the two of them.

"You're betting on my baby?" Isabelle asked Ray and Vaughn, placing her hand on her stomach.

"I'm not involved," Scott replied, plopping down on the couch.

"Jack, we need you back here."

Jack looked towards the studio and nodded softly before pulling away from Isabelle and heading towards the room. Isabelle looked over towards the couch and plopped down onto it beside Scott as Ray and Vaughn, fighting over something, escaped the small studio for a cigarette break.

"Things are back to normal between you two," Scott commented, breaking the silence.

"Yeah, they snport of are," Isabelle said, smiling softly. "Look, I'm sor-"

"Don't apologize, Isabelle. It's awkward enough that I kissed you, apologizing just makes me feel pitied. That's not exactly a feeling you want in a situation like this." He looked over at her and shrugged. "Besides, it was only a matter of time before Jack woke up and realized that he'd be a dumbass to let you go."

"Okay, first of all, I kissed you. Secondly, you're my only friend in New York, what I did was stupid, but I'd hate to lose you over it."

"You don't think Jack's going to be a little upset if we're still hanging out?"

"Jack's got me, heart soul, as lame as that is, he shouldn't have to worry about it. Kissing you gave me an epiphany."

"What that I'm a lousy kisser?"

"No, that I can't imagine my life without being able to kiss him." She laughed and looked down at the ground, shaking her head. "I swear, I'm getting more and more hormonal and sappy."

"You're allowed for now."

Isabelle looked up at him and smiled. Scott was genuinely a good guy, but just like Gavin, he wasn't meant for her. He could make her smile and laugh, but he couldn't make her feel the way that Jack did and whether he knew it or not, Scotty would eventually come to realize the same about Isabelle.

"You know what, I'm going to help you find her," Isabelle said suddenly.

"Find who?"

"The girl you can't imagine life without being able to kiss her."

"Isabelle-"

"No, I've done it before. It seems to be the case that after a guy kisses me, I set up with someone else and that's their real soul mate."

"And how many times exactly have you done this?" he asked skeptically.

"Once...But it's true. I mean, Jack has mentioned a guy named Gavin to you right?"

"Limp dick?"

"He still calls him that, how mature." She rolled her eyes and pushed her hair behind her ear. "Well, I set Gavin up with my best friend. They're engaged now."

"You set up your ex-fiancée with your best friend?"

"Yeah. He's a great guy, he just wasn't the one for me. She was the one for him. I have a good eye when it comes to relationships other than my own."

Isabelle looked up at the glass window that Jack stood behind, looking down at a sheet on paper. Billy, the band's manager, was talking to him about something but Jack ignored him. He rolled his eyes before addressing the man and then quickly nodding before shoeing him out of the room. As soon as Billy left the sound technician turned pressed a button so that Jack could be heard from inside the soundproof room mumbling to himself.

"The music will start playing in a second," he said.

Jack looked over at him and nodded before looking back down at the paper and making a face.

_I found my other half again_

_She is to me forgotten innocence_

_Like a breeze on a summer's day_

_She makes me stop and say_

_I believe_

_I believe in you, believe in me tonight_

_Reciprocal_

_And I believe in you believe in me tonight_

_Reciprocal_

Jack took a deep breath and pressed his hand to his forehead while the short musical break played. He looked over at Isabelle who was listening and to it, her eyes closed and head resting on the back wall. He looked down at the lyrics once more as if they would change and then stared to sing, closing his eyes.

_Heartbeat stop dying on the floor again_

_Complete shock, this is what you wanted_

_A wicked price to pay for honesty_

_Heartbeat stop dying on the floor again_

_Complete shock this is what you wanted_

_You can't escape from your destiny_

_I believe in you, believe in me tonight_

_Reciprocal_

_And I believe in you, believe in me tonight_

_Reciprocal_

_Never really thought I'd ever hold you in my arms again_

_She held a finger to my lips, shhh_

_Never really thought I'd ever hold you this close_

_Signed and sealed with a kiss_

_I believe there's no way to save_

_The love we shared for so long_

_And I believe in you believe in me tonight_

_Reciprocal_

"You know who he wrote that about, don't you?" Scott asked, watching Isabelle stare at Jack.

"You and Jack didn't, ya know...Did you?" she asked with a fake look of shock spread across her face.

"Cute, Isabelle." He tapped his fingers against his knee and looked down at the ground. "_She is to me forgotten innocence._ How could you ever think he wasn't in love with you?"

"Scotty have you not been listening to the rest of the song?"

"He wrote the first half when he was in New York, the day you left actually. He wrote the other half when he got back from Detroit after you have served him with divorce papers. He wasn't exactly in the best mood."

"It doesn't bother me, I deserved it. Plus, I'm sure I've said worse about him when we broke up."

Jack looked up at Isabelle from behind the glass window and then quickly back down listening to the technician talk. He nodded politely until they dismissed him and then exited the room, heading straight for Isabelle. She stood up as he approached and before she could say anything he quickly started to explain.

"Look, I didn't know that we were recording that today, I-"

"Jack, relax," Isabelle said. She wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled. "It doesn't bother me. What I did was wrong, I know that now. You had the right to be mad."

Jack placed his hands on either side of her waist and pulled her closer to him, kissing her softly. He pulled away when his manager called out to him and groaned. He turned around to face him, holding up his hand and signaling for a moment. He returned to Isabelle, kissing her once more and then reluctantly let go of her.

"I'm probably going to be here for a couple of hours, if you want Ray to take you home."

"No, that's fine." She nodded towards Scott behind her, wrapping her arms around herself. "Actually, Scotty's done for the day so he and I were going to go grab a bite to eat and come back. Do you want me to get you something?"

"Sure." He looked over at Scott who was laughing in the corner with Ray and Vaughn. "Isabelle-"

"Trust me and I'll trust you, Jack. Scotty and I are friends and I'm not going to give that up. Just be secure in the fact that I love you, and only you." She quickly stood on her tiptoes, pecking him on the cheek. "I'll be back in a little bit."

Jack nodded and sighed, turning back towards the room where Billy stood tapping his index finger against his watch. It was a common thing from Billy who grew tired of telling him that 'time was money' so just developed that annoying habit as to save his breath.

"Coming," Jack said with a groan.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I'm exhausted," Jack said, flinging open the apartment door.

"Me too."

"Really tired?" he asked. Jack smirked and wrapped his arms around her waist, stopping her in her tracks and pulling her closer to him. "Or do you think you'd be up to watching a movie and cuddling? I'll even let you pick out the movie."

"What did you do wrong?" she questioned laughing.

"Making up for missed time," he answered, kissing the side of her neck. "So?"

"Throw in popcorn and you've got a deal."

"That's a given, Belle."

Jack kissed her once more before releasing his grip on her waist and smiled as she sauntered off towards the living room.

"Hey, Belle, nothing violent tonight," Jack called out from the living room. "Maybe something a little more sedate."

"Fine, but you're seriously limiting my choice, babe," she replied.

"And nothing French...Actually, nothing subtitled."

"I thought it was my decision." She smiled and walked over to the kitchen where Jack was playing with the buttons on the microwave. "Stop giving me limitations or I'm going to pick 'Paris, Je T'aime.' I think that's exactly what I'm in the mood for. A little bit violence, lots of French and subtitles..."

"Belle," he groaned, wrapping his arms around her waist and walking with her back into the living room. "Please, just something light and fun. Nothing deep and meaningful."

"What's your definition of light and fun?"

"Something that doesn't make me think so much that my head hurts," he answered. He dropped one of his hands from her waist and reached around her, grapping a box from the middle shelf. "What about this?"

"Hell no, Jack. 'Knocked Up'? I am knocked up, I don't want to see some baby popping out knowing in a few months that's going to be me."

Isabelle placed the DVD back on the shelf and sighed. She scanned the shelves and laughed to herself, the ever important DVD debate was the one thing that her and Jack could never agree on. It was of their differences that seemed insignificant until she was subjected to hours of immature comedies or when he fell sleep, mouth open and snoring, on her selections. She looked over her shoulder at him and kissed her cheek softly.

"What was that for?" Jack asked, smiling.

"I felt like it."

"I like when you feel like that." Jack grinned and reached around her again, grabbing a black DVD case. "I have it."

"Jack, are you serious? 'This Is Spinal Tap'?"

"Come on, Belle? Please?" He pouted softly and could see Isabelle breaking down. "You'll like it, I promise."

"Next time when you say it's my decision, it's my decision. With all the subtitles and historical events I damn well please."

"Absolutely, I'll even let you watch 'Disco Pigs'."

"That's a lie."

"I know, but it's the thought, right?"

"Go get everything set up, I'm just going to check the messages," Isabelle said.

"Okay, but hurry," he replied, following Isabelle as she walked back into the kitchen just as the microwave's buzzer went off. "I'll start it without you if you're not here in five minutes."

"Is that a promise?" she asked with a laugh.

Jack made a face at her before flinging open the microwave and grabbing the bag with the tips of his fingers. He kissed her softly, then gently pressed his free hand to her stomach with a small, childish grin, before heading down the hallway. Isabelle walked over to the answering machine and pressed the button, the familiar beep and then the sound of Bobby's voice sounded out. She rolled her eyes at her brother-in-law's threats to drive down to New York if they didn't pick up the phone and call him back soon. She clicked the fast-forward and then an unfamiliar, business voice sounded from the small speaker.

"_This is the law office of Kaplan and Dunnigan calling to schedule an appointment with Mr. Mercer. We've gotten the papers drawn up and would like to know the best time for Mr. and Mrs. Mercer to appear to sort out the legal matters..."_

Isabelle closed her eyes and took a deep breath and listened to the rest of the message. After it clicked off, she took a moment before walking towards the bedroom. Jack sat on the bed, looking at the back of the DVD box, while shoveling another handful of popcorn into his mouth. Isabelle stood in the doorway for a moment before he looked up.

"You okay, Belle?"

"Do you still want to get a divorce?" Isabelle asked.

"What? No. Wh...Shit."

"Shit? That doesn't sound good, Jack." She looked over at him and wrapped her arms protectively over her stomach. "Why did a law office call here to schedule an appointment for us to sign papers? What papers, Jack?"

"Look, I can explain-"

"Explain? Oh, that makes me feel better. Don't even try. You acted like everything was going to be fine between us, Jack. You got new divorce papers drawn up, didn't you?"

"Isa-"

"Answer me," she said sternly.

"Yes, but-"

"That's all I need to hear."

Isabelle turned to make her way out of the room as Jack jumped out of the bed, knocking the bowl to the floor. He caught up to her and grabbed her arm. She looked back at him with surprisingly tearless eyes and her jaw clenched tightly.

"Let me explain."

"There's nothing to explain. A divorce is self-explanatory, it happens when a couple, or one half of a couple, fall out of love."

"It's not like that."

"I understand exactly what it's like, Jack. Thanks for pretending for the past two weeks though."

Jack dropped her arm, her words like a punch to his stomach. Isabelle quickly turned around and headed to her room. Jack stood there, her words replaying in his head, before turning around and heading back to his room.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Author's Note: The songs used are "I Saw Daddy Kissing Santa Claus" by Stand Still and "Reciprocal" by Bedlight for Blue Eyes.**

**Thank You:**

**bigamericanflirt**

**EvilBunny101**

**Hardy's Gurl**

**Hot4Garrett (Um...Well, they were...)**

**Jbpiggy**

**JenovaPooh**

**JustAnotherFallen (Aww, Jackie, trying so hard? I'm not sure you're gonna think that now)**

**Kt luvs.**

**lightning8star (Aww, you dubbed Scotty Snotty? LOL)**

**lindseyredfield (Yeah, well, that was the question and it was answered lmao.)**

**Lynn Culross**

**RKOxLOVESxME (lol...Um, I fear you're not going to be too happy with me now lol)**

**XxCrashAndBurnXx**


	19. Ghost of Your Embrace

**Super big thanks to my awesome beta EvilBunny101!!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"_You know what it is you miss most when you're separated from someone you lived with and loved? It's waking up with that warmness beside you. Once you get used to that warmness it's a hell of a lonely feeling to wake up without it."_

_-The Hottest State_

_December 23, 2007_

Isabelle felt the bed dip down beside her and instantly shivered as the blanket was lifted to allow him to slip underneath it. She looked over at the clock that, in bold red numbers, proclaimed it was a little past one in the morning. Rolling over to yell at him to go to back to his room became difficult as she felt his large hands wrap around her waist, his fingers gently rubbing the expansion of her stomach. She closed her eyes, her breath suddenly shaky, when he brought his lips to the back of her neck.

Jack's hands on her waist, forced her slowly to roll over to face him and he smiled at the sight of her. Immediately, he kissed her, hands buried in her hair, lips smashing against one another fervently. His hands moved from her hair to her neck, then slowly trailed down her body making sure every inch of skin and every curve was thoroughly explored. Isabelle moaned against his lips, her resolve down, grasping at anything she could get a hold of to pull him closer to her.

Pushing the top of her shirt away from her shoulder, Jack bit down playfully on the soft expanse of her skin eliciting a louder moan from Isabelle. She wrapped her legs around his waist, pushing him closer to her as he moved to her clavicle causing his hair to brush against her chin and arch her head away from, exposing more skin for him to take. He grasped onto her waist, slowly sliding his hands up underneath her shirt...

The sudden shriek of the alarm clock caused Isabelle to quickly sit up in bed. Her heart was pounding as she looked around the room in confusion, clutching the blanket to her chest. The room was empty; she was alone in the cold bed. She collapsed against the mattress, hitting her head on the headboard and smacking the alarm off with her hand as she did. She had been so sure it was real, she could practically smell his cologne.

With a small groan, Isabelle rolled onto her side and caught her reflection in the mirror above the dresser. She saw the swell of her stomach and sighed, she couldn't understand why people enjoyed pregnancy. Morning sickness and expanding parts of her body were not her idea of fun. She sat up in bed and stared at her reflection harder, as if that would somehow prove the image to be false.

Slipping out of bed, Isabelle made her way over to the mirror and turned so that she could see her profile in its reflection. She slowly slid her shirt up exposing her stomach and embraced it, wondering what she'd feel like when it was three times the size it already was. She sighed and pulled her shirt off the rest of the way, flinging it behind her so that she could get changed. The shirt caught on the edge of the lamp, knocking it to the floor.

"Shit," she muttered, turning towards it.

"Are you okay?" The bedroom door flew open and Jack appeared in the room, not giving Isabelle enough time to turn away from the door. "Sorry."

"Jesus, Jack!" Isabelle said, grabbing the blanket off of the bed. "Privacy!"

"Sorry," he repeated, quickly ducking out of the room. He shut the door and knocked softly on it. "I heard a loud noise, I was just making sure you were okay."

"I'm fine."

"Can I come in? It's a bit annoying having to talk to you through the door."

"Too bad. I'm getting dressed."

"I meant after you're dressed."

"I'll be out in a minute," she muttered, exasperated.

Isabelle grabbed the nearest pair of clothes out of the dresser and exited the room, pulling her hair out of her face as she did. She walked into the kitchen where the smell of burning toast caught her nose and made her cringe.

"What did you want?" she questioned, leaning her back against the wall.

"Two things. First, I wanted to tell you breakfast was done. Two, we need to discuss sleeping arrangements. I think we should sleep together."

"What?" Isabelle asked, a blush rising to her face.

"Well, you said you wanted to keep things civilized for the holidays," Jack explained, looking at her confused. "Letting Bobby know that we're over isn't the best way to do that. I figured we could just pretend like everything is fine until they leave."

"I could just sneak out of the bedroom and go into the other spare when they go to sleep," Isabelle suggested, clearing her throat.

"Actually, you can't. I'm...I've...It's off limits for the time being. I've got a project of sorts going on it there," he replied.

"Great."

"It's not like I planned it either, Isabelle," he muttered, taking notice of the annoyance in her voice. "Eat something, I'm going to go finish the tree."

Jack quickly switched the stove off, dropped the eggs onto the plate beside the toast and handed it to her before storming off into the living room. Isabelle closed her eyes, dropping her plate to the countertop and sighed.

"Only a few more days," she said to herself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Bobby just called from the road," Isabelle said, hanging the phone up. "They're trying to find a parking space."

Jack nodded wordlessly as he placed the last ornament on the tree. Taking a seat on the couch, Isabelle looked over at the perfectly decorated seven-foot tall tree. He took a step back and examined it, he wanted it to be perfect, Isabelle knew. He had been working on it since nine that morning, now at nearly two in the afternoon it was finally coming to completion.

"It looks great, Jack."

"Thanks." He grabbed the boxes that the ornaments came in and folded them up so that they would fit in the garbage without a problem. "I figured I'd save the top until tomorrow night. Let Abigail put it up."

"I'm sure she'll like that."

Jack smiled and Isabelle caught that glimpse of a child in him. She stood up and walked over to him and stood in front of the tree.

"Next year we're going to have a kid to do this with," Jack said, still smiling. He thought for a moment and then quickly realized 'they' weren't going to have anything next Christmas. "I mean-"

"I figured we can spend holidays together," Isabelle quickly informed him. "It's not fair to our kid if they don't get to spend the holidays with their family all together."

"Yeah," he agreed.

The doorbell rang out and Isabelle quickly made her way to it, Jack following behind her.

"Time to be the perfect, happy couple," Isabelle joked, smiling back at Jack.

"Yeah," he agreed. He wrapped his arms around her waist and shrugged. "For show."

Isabelle opened the door and smiled at the Bobby who was lugging two large bags along with him into the house. Lyn laughed as he refused her help and puttered along on his own.

"Stubborn as hell," Lyn said. She dropped her own bag to the floor and address Isabelle. "Hi."

"Merry early Christmas," Isabelle replied. Jack dropped his grip on her waist and she walked over to Lyn, hugging her. "Glad someone could make it."

"Well, I sure as hell didn't want to stay in Detroit for Christmas."

The fabric of Lyn's jacket ruffled and Isabelle looked down to see his niece pulling on her mother's jacket, obviously trying to remind her of something.

"Oh, yeah, Abigail has to use the bathroom," Lyn remembered, picking up the toddler.

"It's on the left."

Bobby reappeared from down the hallway, obviously having found the spare bedroom since he was sans bags. He walked over to Isabelle and Jack, took a long at Isabelle and smirked.

"Belly!" Bobby exclaimed.

"Asshole," Isabelle replied, with the same fake enthusiasm. She wrapped her arms around him and then quickly pushed him away. "Don't make fun of me, I have a future member of your family in there."

"It's all in fuckin' fun, Belle," he said. He looked over at Jack and nodded towards him. "How ya been Fairy?"

"Fine."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I'm going to go pick up the food," Jack announced, walking into the living room.

"Bobby, why don't you go with him?" Lyn asked.

"Lyn, it's fuckin' five below-" Bobby started before Lyn stomped on his foot. He glared at her and then realized what she had been hinting at. "Oh, yeah, let me go with ya. Your puny ass couldn't carry all those bags."

Jack rolled his eyes and headed towards the door, his brother grabbing a coat and following behind him. Once Lyn couldn't hear Jack and Bobby yelling at each other anymore she instructed Abigail to go watch television while she and Isabelle went into the kitchen.

"So..." Lyn said with a sigh, turning her body to face Isabelle. "Want to fill in the missing pieces? You call me up the other night to tell me you and Jack are done with and you need a place to stay but not to tell Bobby yet. I thought things were good again."

"They were, then I found out Jack had divorce papers drawn up." Looking up at Lyn, Isabelle gently rubbed her stomach and took a deep breath. "We go to the lawyer's office on the twenty-seventh to sign the separation papers. The lawyer's being real nice about it, too. He's going to predate the papers so that the mandatory one year separation prior to your divorce started when I gave him my divorce papers and headed to Detroit." She laughed bitterly and clapped her hands together, trying not to cry. "Let's change the subject, my hormones are driving me crazy and I feel like crying at the drop of a hat lately."

Lyn nodded, she knew not to push the subject despite wanting to know the rest of the situation.

"So, stupid question, but what are the sleeping arrangements since you and Jack are on the outs?" Lyn asked.

"You, Bobby and Abigail in the room that I usually sleep in. Me and Jack in his room. I would have stayed in the other room, but Jack said it's off limits. He's doing something in there."

"You and Jack in the same bed. That could have an interesting outcome."

"I am not looking forward to it," Isabelle said, shaking her head.

"How come? Jack putting the moves on you?" she asked, trying to joke.

"In my dreams," she replied without a hint of sarcasm.

"What?"

"You're a nurse and you've been pregnant, so I guess it's not totally out of line to ask you this," she said, turning quickly to face Lyn. She looked down at the ground, trying to figure out the right way to phrase it before giving up and deciding that blurting it out would be the best option. "When you were pregnant did you ever have sex dreams?"

"It's normal, you're hormonal. That's all that's bothering you?" Lyn asked. She laughed and shook her head. "I remember a very vivid one about Donnie Wahlberg from New Kids on the Block. Which is odd since I was a Joey McIntyre fan."

"I meant about Bobby."

"Wait...You're having dreams about Bobby?

"No, Jack. And only once...so far." She groaned and turned her back to Lyn, reaching for the plates on the counter. "Normal people have dreams like that about Brad Pitt or Luke from 'Gilmore Girls', not their ex-husband."

"Subconscious factors influence dreams," Lyn replied, grabbing the plates from Isabelle.

"So what, I secretly want to have sex with Jack?"

"Precisely."

"No, I don't."

"But you do want to have sex with Luke from 'Gilmore Girls'?" Lyn asked, raising her eyebrows.

"That look is oddly sexy," Isabelle retorted, laughing.

Lyn walked into the dinning room, Isabelle following behind her. She started to set the table, ignoring every offer that Isabelle made to help and telling her to go sit down. Isabelle groaned and relented after the fifty time of Lyn insisting that she go into the other room. She plopped down on the couch beside Abigail and sat there watching mind numbing cartoons and waiting for the boys to return home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So, little brother, I got a question for you," Bobby said, as he and his brother exited the restaurant.

"What?" Jack asked.

"Since when did things start to go to hell for you and Izzy again?" he asked.

"Things haven't-"

"Don't lie to me," he replied. He looked at Jack knowingly and shook his head. "You think I don't know when you and Izzy ain't on good terms? You're easy as hell to read and Isabelle is miserable looking no matter how much she tries to work that fake happy act."

"Nothing."

"Don't bullshit me, Jack."

"Look she went on a date with Scotty, a friend of mine." Bobby eyed his brother confused. "I gave them permission."

"Well, that's fucked up," Bobby muttered. "Still doesn't explain anything though."

Jack turned the corner that lead to the apartment and sped up his pace so that he reached the door before Bobby could ask more questions. He slid past the doorman, ignoring his brother's rude shouts at him that disrupted the other tenants and guests that were just coming inside. Jack looked at the line and then darted towards the staircase, he knew he could outrun Bobby on those.

When he finally reached his floor Bobby had caught up to him, grabbed his arm and slammed him against the wall.

"Tell me what the fuck is goin' on," Bobby demanded.

"I had divorce papers drawn up," Jack admitted. He looked at Bobby and pulled his arm out of his grip. "Don't say anything to Lyn though and don't act like you know. Belle still thinks that neither of you know and she wants to keep it that way until after the holidays."

Jack opened the apartment door and slid into the house, securely knowing that Bobby wouldn't bring it up in front of Isabelle and Lyn. He dropped the food to the table and walked over to Isabelle, wrapping his arms around her waist, ready to play the game, if only for Lyn.

"Hungry, baby?" Jack asked.

"Yeah," she replied. She smiled up at him, putting on the show for Bobby, then slipped out of his grasp. "Starving."

After dinner was over, Jack went out onto the balcony to smoke while Isabelle and Lyn sat in the living room with Abigail and Bobby disappeared somewhere in the apartment. Isabelle watched her niece sleeping on a blanket just beside the tree, the lights glowing on her face and sparkling against the few golden strands that were hidden within her brown hair that was just like her daddy's. She looked away and over at Lyn who smiled knowingly.

"I'm horrible at this part," Isabelle admitted. "But I can't wait for that part."

"The constant checking up on your kid to make sure she's not getting in trouble?" Lyn asked.

"No, the falling asleep by the Christmas tree part. The waking up early on Christmas morning part." She smiled and took a sip of her tea, her hand unconsciously reaching for her stomach. "I never had the typical Christmas season thing growing up. I can't wait to give it to my kid."

"Well, you did a good job with the tree."

"Oh, that wasn't me. It was all Jack."

"He's quite the decorator," Lyn commented.

"He is." She laughed and stared down at the cup of tea in her hands. "Last year's Christmas was probably my favorite tree of all time. It was a very rockstar Christmas with a small, half brown reject tree covered in guitar picks and Durex. I loved that tree and not just because those Durex's came in handy later that night."

"I always thought Jack was a Trojan man."

The two of them laughed just as Bobby appeared in the room. His hands shoved deep into his pockets with a guilty look on his face.

"What did you do?"

"Nothing," he replied. He nodded towards the door. "The fairy still out there?"

"Yeah," Isabelle said.

Bobby nodded and walked past the two of them and opened the door that led to the balcony. He slipped outside, cursing as the cold hit him and causing Jack to turn towards him. With a groan, Jack turned his back to Bobby and leaned against the railing.

"Can't I have a fucking moment alone?" Jack muttered, looking over his shoulder.

"You don't deserve a fuckin' moment alone until you explain what the fuck is goin' on," Bobby replied. He stood to the side of his brother, looking out over the busy street below them. "I should beat the shit outta you, knock some sense into that thick skull of yours."

"What?"

"You really think you're gonna get someone better than Izzy?"

"I never said that."

"Well until ya explain that's what I'm gonna think."

"I'm not stupid, Bobby," Jack grumbled.

"What do you mean?"

"I could've gotten an annulment," he replied. He looked down at the beer in his hands and shook his head. "Would've been like I never married Isabelle to begin with. But if I filed for divorce, state requires that you have to be separated for at least a year. A year that we're at an impasse."

"Jack, why didn't you just decide not to get a divorce?"

"Because at the time I talked to my lawyer, I thought Belle was over me. Having a year to prove to her that I was worth her time seemed like a great idea," he admitted. He looked over at Bobby and shrugged. "I was desperate, man. I didn't know when I got home she was going to decide that she wanted me and after that things were so good I completely forgot about my call to the lawyer. When she found out she got so pissed that I didn't have a chance to explain it to her."

"What about that Scott guy?" Bobby asked. "If you really wanted to her to be with ya, why'd you give him the go ahead?"

"Because I knew he'd be good for her. I was still going to fight for her but I wanted her to be happy too."

"Why do you let her see you as such an asshole then?"

"Because I'm fighting for her, not for my ego." Jack downed the remainder of his beer and placed the bottle on the banister. "Not anymore."

"I'm heading in," Bobby said, nodding towards the door. "You comin'?"

"I think I'll stay out here."

Bobby slipped into the house and walked over to Lyn. He gently grabbed her hand and pulled it up from the couch, closer to him.

"What is it?" Lyn asked.

"Nothing," he replied. He kissed her and let go of her. "I'm getting tired. You ready?"

"Yeah, it's actually a good idea."

Bobby walked over to the tree and picked up Abigail, gently slinging her over his shoulder. He nodded once towards Isabelle before the three of them headed towards their room. Isabelle got up off the couch and shut of the television. She walked over to the stereo and turned the volume up, smiling at the lyrics that came out of the speakers.

Jack, who was still out on the balcony, stubbed his cigarette out in the ashtray and turned back towards the house. Through the glass door he saw Isabelle picking up objects that had been strewn across the room from the day, mostly Abigail's toys, while gently rubbing her stomach and signing along to some song. The light of the highly decorated tree hit her and she was so beautiful to him that he stopped and just watched her. This was what he was fighting, this was the whole reason he was determined not to give. No matter how misguided his intentions were, he knew what he was doing would work. It had to.

Sliding the glass door back, he walked into the house and at once knew the song Isabelle was singing.

"Baby I have been before/ I know this room, I've walked this floor/ I used to live alone before I knew you/ I've seen your flag on the marble arch/ Love is not a victory march/ It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah..." she sang, oblivious to Jack's presence.

Jack closed his eyes and just listened to the lyrics, remembering their drive to Atlantic City over a year ago.

"_We don't have a song," Isabelle said, resting her head on his shoulder._

"_We don't?" he asked. He smirked and dropped one of his hands from the wheel so that he could wrap it around her. "Well, we probably should before we get married."_

"_What do you suggest?"_

"'_You Shook Me All Night Long'?" he joked._

"_Funny. How about 'I'll Be'?"_

"_Come on, Isabelle, that's extremely clichéd."_

"_That's part of the fun of it. It'll be an inside joke between the two of us at all our anniversaries."_

"_Next."_

"_Fine we turn on the radio and whatever song is on the first clear station is our song," she replied. "Deal?_

"_Deal."_

_Jack kissed the top of Isabelle's head as she reached over for the radio dial. She pressed it three times before finally a song started to blare out of the speakers. Simultaneously, her and Jack grimaced at the sound of "Hit Me Baby (One More Time)"._

"_Okay, second song," Isabelle quickly said, pressing the button._

_Jeff Buckley's "Hallelujah" gently came out from the speakers and Isabelle smiled, returning to her position resting against Jack._

"_There was a time you let me know/ What's real and going on below/ But now you never show it to me, do ya?/ And remember when I moved in you/ The holy dove was moving too/ And every breath we drew was hallelujah. Hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah..." Jack pressed his lips to the top of her head once more and smiled, holding her close. "Perfect."_

"I didn't see you come in," Isabelle said.

"I didn't want to disturb you," he replied. He walked over to her and grabbed the toys from her hands. "I'll clean the rest up. Why don't you get some sleep, you look exhausted."

"Actually a shower sounds nice."

"I'll be in in a little bit. The bedroom, not the shower."

Isabelle nodded with a small smirk and quickly retreated to the back room. She slipped into the bathroom and turned the shower on as hot as she could. When she walked out of it nearly an hour later, Jack laid across the bed, clad only in his pajama bottoms like usual. She look away from him and walked over to the other side of the bed.

"Hey," Jack said, watching Isabelle as she chucked a pillow towards the end of the bed. "What are you doing?"

"Foot to face."

"What are we five?"

"I've got it worse than you, Jack. My feet don't stink."

"Everything stinks to you, you're hormones are making your sense of smell all messed up," he said. "Is this really necessary?"

"Absolutely." She grabbed the end of the blanket and turned in up so the she could slip underneath it. "Night Jack."

With a small sigh of frustration Jack nodded and shut off the lights. He settled into the bed, when suddenly he felt Isabelle's foot kick him in the stomach. He moved over and a minute later it happened again.

"This is ridiculous," Jack said turning the light on. "You're doing that on purpose."

"No, I'm not. You're just too damn close to my feet...Move."

"This is my bed too..."

Down the hall Bobby and Lyn laughed at the sound of the two bickering. Lyn looked up at Bobby, settling in against his chest and sighed.

"Do you think maybe we should let them know that we both know about their separation?" she asked.

"No," Bobby replied.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Author's Note: Finals are coming up on the 13****th**** and 14****th**** (or the 12****th**** and 14****th****, really have to check that) so I'm really trying hard to work on this, maintain decent grades and pass my finals so please bear with me and my horrible updating habits. But once this semester is over I will update more frequently! Promise!!**

**Also "Hallelujah" is by Jeff Buckley, "Hit Me Baby (One More Time)" is Britney Spears, "Shook Me All Night Long" is AC/DC and the quote at the beginning is from "The Hottest State" script by, directed by, based off a book by and co-staring the incredible Ethan Hawke.**

**Thank you:**

**bigamericanflirt (He explained himself! Do you love Jack again? LOL.)**

**EvilBunny101 (I know, damn Jack, but maybe it's a little less 'damn Jack' and 'aww stupid Jack')**

**Grace Tempest**

**Hardy's Gurl**

**Hot4Garrett**

**jbpiggy (LOL, that he does.)**

**JustAnotherFallen**

**Kt Luvs**

**lauraxxx**

**Lynn Culross**

**ollie-oxycotyn (Thank you. Btw whatever happened to your new chapter? I'm desperate for some good Billy Darley action!!)**

**XxCrashAndBurnXx (Bedlight kicks ass! Hello, as if the music wasn't enough Danny's self molestation dance just makes their awesomeness overflow!)**


	20. Deck The Halls

**A/N: Okay, so please don't hate me people. I've been like uber busy after finals and never had a moment to write, or even the inspiration to do so. Then I had vacation (which turned out to be mucho stressful, honestly aren't vacations meant to deplete the stress levels?) Anyway, I am back!! I am totally dedicated to working on this story and hoping to get it done with regular updating this summer...so stick with me if you're not totally pissed off at me and are still interesting in the complex and annoying world of Jack and Isabelle.**

**Also, thanks to my awesome beta EvilBunny101!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Where's everyone?" Isabelle asked, slipping into the living room.

"Jack took Lyn and Abigail to see that big tree," Bobby replied, staring at the screen.

"And you didn't want to go?"

"It's a big tree, Belly, what the fuck do I want to see it for?" he asked, cocking an eyebrow in her direction. "So, you sleep okay last night?"

"Fine." She walked past him and headed towards the kitchen, hearing him jump off of the couch and nearing her. "Why?"

"Sounded like the two of you were fighting." He leaned against the counter and smirked. "Then again you two could have been doin' the opposite of fightin'."

Isabelle forced out an awkward grin and quickly turned to the fridge, burying her upper half inside of it. It was harder lying to Bobby than it would have been with any of the other brothers so she never bothered trying.

"Jack left some eggs in the microwave for you," Bobby said, nodding towards the microwave.

"The smell of eggs induce vomit," Isabelle muttered to herself, turning away from the fridge. She walked over to the cabinet and pulled down a box of oatmeal. She opened it up and slipped out a silver Pop-tart package. "Don't say anything to Jack?"

"Not a word. I don't want him yellin' at me because I let ya poison your kid."

"Cute, Bobby."

"You know he's worried as hell right?"

"He shouldn't be. Like I'd ever do anything to harm the baby."

"Not telling anyone for three months that you were pregnant ain't the smartest way to show you ain't trying to hurt the baby."

"I thought I was going to miscarry again. Why tell anyone if it was just going to hurt them in the long run."

"If ya did, ya would've had someone there to go through it with you, dumbass."

"Despite how you phrased it, that was nice. Growing soft in your old age, Bobby?"

"Since you're mocking me already, let me get one more out," Bobby muttered. "Jack loves ya."

"Of course he does, he's my husband."

"No, Izzy, he loves you."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Bobby shrugged and started to walk out of the kitchen. She called out his name again, following behind him as the front door swung open and Abigail came running straight at Bobby, Jack and Lyn slowly entering the apartment themselves.

"Daddy," Abigail squealed. She collided into Bobby's legs and wrapped her arms around them. "Daddy, Uncle Jack took us to see the big tree!"

"Did he?" He picked the toddler up and threw her over his shoulder.

"Bobby."

"Belly, I'll talk to ya later. Abigail's gotta tell me all 'bout that big tree."

Isabelle rolled her eyes as Bobby and Abigail made their way into the living room. Jack stood in the foyer unwrapping his scarf from his neck and hanging it on the hook with his jacket. He crossed over to Isabelle and smiled, his cheeks red from the cold.

"Feeling okay?" Jack asked. She nodded softly as he rubbed his hands together to warm them before placing them both on her stomach. "How about this one?"

"Good so far," she answered.

"I have to start cooking, can we talk while I do?"

Isabelle nodded and took a step into the kitchen. Jack grabbed a chair out of the dining room and set it down beside the counter so that Isabelle could sit. Despite her lack of wanting to sit, she did so, not wanting to start anything with Jack when he was just trying to be cautious.

"What did you want to talk about?" Isabelle questioned, looking up at Jack as he darted from the counter to the fridge. "Or did you just want company?"

"Both. I wanted to talk about tonight and I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

"I'm fine, the baby is fine. Jack you don't have to be worried all the time."

"Easier said then done." He grabbed the knife out of the drawer and returned to the vegetables waiting on the counter. "It's just, I see Abigail and everything and I just wonder if I'm ever going to get that, so I just wanted to have as much time as I can now."

"I don't understand."

"Once the baby's born your obligation to me is over. You don't have to stay here anymore, you could take off and take the baby with you and I might never have the chance to spend time with it."

"I would never do that," Isabelle insisted. "You're going to have daddy days with our kid. Just because we're not together doesn't mean you're not the dad anymore. I would never deprive you of that. Anyway I figured we'd spend holidays together."

"Really?"

"I don't want our kid to have to wonder why they have to spend Christmas with daddy one year and mommy the next. It wouldn't be fair. Of course, if you-"

"I like the idea."

Isabelle looked down at her slipper-clad feet and then back at Jack who stared at the array of diced vegetables in front of him.

"Moving on to the subject that we were supposed to be talking about, what did you want to talk to me about tonight for?"

"I invited Scott to dinner." He grabbed a bowl from the cabinet and dropped it to the counter before looking over at her. "Are you okay with that? I never really asked you."

"Why wouldn't I be? He and I are friends." She shrugged and looked down at her cup. "Besides, I already knew you invited and that's why I invited Rachel. I figured she might be good for Scotty."

Jack nodded and smiled secretly. Isabelle was setting Scott up with someone else, it meant that she was no longer interested in him. At least, that was what he hoped.

"Did you tell him that we're pretending to be together for the week?" she asked, pulling him from his thoughts.

"Uh...No. I guess, I probably should," he said, downtrodden.

"So, is that all? I'm feeling pretty grimy, I was going to head into the shower before people started to arrive."

"Uh, yeah."

Isabelle stood up and walked out of the kitchen, making her way past the living room where Bobby watched as Abigail pointed out her favorite ornaments on the tree. She smiled sadly to herself and quickly walked down the hallway, wondering how Jack could have ever thought she wouldn't let him have his own moments like that.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Scotty," Isabelle said happily as she hugged the guy in the doorway.

"Isabelle," he replied. He released her from his grip and held out the bottle of champagne to her. "For everyone...Except you, obviously."

"It doesn't matter, I'm a Moet and Chandon girl anyway."

"I don't even know what it is, the guy at the store said it was good," he admitted.

"Well, I'm sure everyone else will enjoy it." She grabbed the bottle from him and smirked. "And remember Scotty, Jack and I are together for the night."

"Got it."

Isabelle grabbed his hand with her free one and headed into the living room.

"Scotty, this is Lyn and Abigail," Isabelle said, pointing to the lady sitting on the couch and the dancing toddler by the tree. She turned to Bobby who was sitting on the recliner yelling at the game on the television. "And that's Bobby."

Bobby looked up from the game and over at Isabelle and Scott. He stood up and walked over to him, his hands shoved deep in his pockets trying to look menacing, a look that Isabelle had seen many times on him.

"Huh," Bobby said, sizing Scott up. "Why'd ya go after your friend's pregnant wife anyway?"

"Bobby, stop being an ass," Isabelle said, smacking him. She turned towards Scott and shook her head dismissively. "Don't worry about him; he's harmless as long as someone keeps a leash on him."

"That makes me feel better," Scott muttered.

Bobby walked past the two of them and headed into the kitchen. Jack, who barely acknowledged his brother's presence as he entered, shut the over door with a loud thud and then turned towards the pot on the stove.

"Why'd you invite that Scott guy?" Bobby asked, throwing a potholder at his younger brother.

"Because he's a friend and because nothing's going on," Jack replied.

"Don't be such a fuckin' fairy when it comes to other guys in Izzy's life." He shook his head and leaned against the counter. "You really trust that scumbag?"

"Yeah. He and Isabelle had their thing, she felt nothing. She's not one to do the same thing twice expecting a different outcome."

"That's bullshit. How many chances she give ya?"

"She's setting him up with someone tonight. She wouldn't be doing that if there was something between them."

"Don't be so sure of that. She did the same thing to you."

"She never tried to set me up with anyone when we broke up," Jack muttered, turning to face his brother.

"Yeah, she only called me to tell me to help you find someone who can tolerate your ass when you broke up. Not the same thing at all."

"You never told me that."

"That's cause there was no way in hell I was gonna do that."

"You're lying."

"Ya don't think that sounds like somethin' Izzy woulda done?" Bobby asked. He shrugged and shook his head. "Excuse me for being so fuckin' outta line."

"When?"

"When you got back from visitin' her at her sister's place and broke up with her. She wanted ya to be happy."

Jack turned away from his brother and focused on the pot that was now boiling over.

"You better smarten the fuck up Jack and put on your show a little better, convince her you're the one for her because pregnant, single mother, whatever the fuck she is, girls like her ain't gonna be single for long. And the fact that she's crazy about your dumbass ain't gonna matter much when some other guy comes along and promises her things you never thought to give her. That can't give her."

"Shut the fuck up, Bobby."

"Man the fuck up, Jack. She ain't gonna be yours forever."

Jack grabbed the pot as Bobby walked out of the kitchen. He dumped the contents into the strainer in the sink and let the steam hit his face as he clutched onto the edge of the counter. Shoving an oven mitt clad hand through his hair.

"Dinner's done," Jack called out.

Jack heard the sound of everyone filling into the dinning room as he grabbed two bowls off the counter and head towards the dinning room himself. Two trips back and forth from the kitchen to dining room and everything had been set before them. He took his seat next to Isabelle and noticed that seat next to Scott was empty.

"Whatever happened to Rachel?" he whispered.

"I have no idea," she replied. She looked up at him and smiled. "So, you leading grace tonight?"

"Sure." Jack stood up and linked his hands with Isabelle while reaching across the table to reach Bobby as well. "Thank you Jesus for the food we're about to...consume...Um, we thank you for good friends and family...Thank you for, um, the opportunities...Uh, thank you...Just tha-"

Isabelle's phone suddenly started to go off. She looked up at the table, biting her lip softly and quickly dropped Jack's hand so that she could pull out her phone.

"Hello?"

"Okay, so your fuckin' doorman won't let me up because he doesn't know who I am and thinks I'm like some fan girl who wants to fuck your husband," Rachel yelled into the phone. "Please tell him I'm not out to fuck Jack."

Jack, who could clearly hear every word, smirked and looked over at Isabelle who was trying not to laugh.

"Put Ben on the phone." Isabelle heard the sound of the phone being passed and then the sound of the doorman's voice. "Hey, Ben, she's a friend of ours that I forgot to mention was coming, so you can let her up." She listened as he spoke and laughed softly. "Yes, she is completely mentally stable. Thanks."

"I like her already, she stopped Jack from continuing his horrible prayer," Bobby said, taking a swig of beer from his bottle. "Another thank you and I was gonna have to smack him."

Isabelle looked up at the rest of the table and excused herself. She waited by the door for a minute before she heard Rachel making her way towards the door. She opened it before the doorbell went off and smirked at the frazzled girl standing there.

"How a tough night?"

"Sorry I'm late," Rachel muttered, walking into the house while simultaneous undoing her scarf. "The fucking taxi driver didn't speak English, not that I didn't expect that, then he couldn't find the damn building after driving past it three fucking times..." Her voice trailed off as Scott walked out into the hallway. Rachel looked up from her coat and smiled embarrassedly at him. "One of those days."

"I can tell," he replied with a small laugh as he headed down the hallway towards the bathroom.

"Nice impression," Isabelle said.

"Guess its good I already made my impression when I spilt a beer on him the other night," she replied. "Let's continue to the dining room so I can further embarrass myself."

"Great idea."

Isabelle introduced Rachel to the dining room before taking her seat next to Jack. Rachel took one of the remaining empty seats just as Scott walked back into the dining room.

"Just so you know, I completely agree about the taxi driver thing," Scott said, slipping into his seat next to Rachel. "Finding one that talks English is only slightly more likely than finding one that doesn't like B.O."

"Wow, what lovely dinner conversation," Isabelle said. She looked over at her niece who was playing with her napkin. "Abigail, do you want to help Uncle Jack with grace?"

"Okay," she said, perking up. She folded her hands on the table and proudly proclaimed, "Thank you baby Jesus. A-man."

"Well said," Jack commented with a small nod of his head.

"Food," Bobby muttered, reaching for the nearest dish.

Isabelle laughed at the sight of Bobby piling a heap of mash potatoes on his plate and then directed his attention towards Scott and Rachel who were already engaged in their own conversation. She felt a soft hand press to her stomach and instantly looked over at Jack who was, with his free hand, piling food onto her plate.

"What are you doing?"

"Healthy balanced meal," Jack informed her. "Don't think I didn't notice the pop-tarts on the counter while the eggs I made you were left in the microwave this morning."

"You've been reading too many baby books," she muttered, with a laugh. Jack kissed the top of her head as he placed the bowl back on the table. "What was that for?"

"No reason."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Scott and Rachel seemed to hit it off," Isabelle said, sitting down on the bed.

"Yeah, they did." He walked out of the master bathroom, pulling his shirt on as he made his way towards the bed. "You're doing a good thing."

"Well, he's a good guy." She moved over so that she could slip under the covers and waited for Jack to do so as well. He sat down on the edge instead, looking over at her. "Not tired?"

"Santa's gotta come," he replied like it was obvious. "Since they're all staying in the same room, I figured I'd do it for Bobby so that Abigail won't suspect anything. Besides, it's practice for when our kid's old enough."

"That's sweet." She sat up while looking at him and pushed some hair behind her ear. "Does Santa need a helper?"

"No, I think he's got it under control so that his pregnant little elf can relax." Jack smirked and gently kissed the top of her head. "Get some sleep; I'm sure we'll be woken up at an ungodly hour."

"Abigail's going to be excited."

"I was talking about Bobby," he replied with a quick glance back at her as he left the room.

Jack walked down the hallway stopping by the closet at the end. He quietly slid it open and grabbed the large bag that contained all the gifts. He dragged it down the hall and placed it beside the tree. Untying the bag he began to place the gifts underneath it. He smiled at the sight of the lights from the tree reflecting off of the shiny packaging and then stood up.

Of all the holidays Jack couldn't wait for with his kid was Christmas. When he had been placed in Evelyn's care Christmas was the first holiday that had come up and it was so different than any other holiday in any other home. While they hadn't had much gift-wise, there was no lack of togetherness and family there. That was the one tradition he was determined to keep with his own kid.

With one last look at the tree, Jack sighed and then grabbed a cookie off the plate that Abigail had left out for Santa. He took one bite before placing it back on the plate to prove to Abigail that there was indeed a Santa Claus then headed towards the bedroom. His footsteps softened as he was close to master bedroom, not wanting to wake Isabelle if she was sleeping. However, as soon as he opened the door, he noticed Isabelle sitting up in bed, all the lights on the television blaring.

"What are you doing still up?" Jack asked.

"I can't sleep," she replied. She smirked at him as he sat down on the bed. "I'm excited about tomorrow. Abigail opening up her presents and just being a kid, I want that feeling in this house so badly."

Jack smiled and moved so that his back rested against the headboard. He looked at the screen where one of the old Christmas movies was playing and laughed. Isabelle looked up at him and softly nudged him in the shoulder.

"I like these things," Isabelle said. "Rudolph specifically is one of my favorites."

"I know, but I still can't believe you watch them."

"Shut up. I don't make fun of your little quirks."

"Yes you do. All the time, every chance you get."

"Okay, I do, but still..."

"So, this is the famous Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer?" Jack asked.

"You've never seen Rudolph before?" she questioned, resting her head on his shoulder. "How is that possible?"

"I'm not sure." Jack wrapped his arm around Isabelle's shoulders and pulled her closer to him. "So why Rudolph?"

"Perpetual underdog complex," she answered with a soft laugh.

Ten minutes into the movie Jack looked down at Isabelle to comment on something but found her fast asleep. He reached with his freehand to shut off the light and then carefully slid down in the bed so that the two of them were lying down. Isabelle mumbled something in her sleep and then rolled over so that she was resting against his chest. After a moment, Jack wrapped his other arm around her, holding her tightly to him and started to fall asleep himself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Aunt Isabelle, Uncle Jack wake up!" Abigail yelled opening up the door. "Wake up, Santa came!"

Isabelle groggily tried to sit up but barely moved an inch. Jack's arm was tightly wrapped around her, holding her against him. He released her from his grip slowly, forgetting that he had fallen asleep with her in his arms. Placing a hand to his head, Jack looked at the doorway and saw Bobby standing just behind Abigail, a smirk and raised eyebrow in Jack's direction.

"Come on, Abigail, let's give Aunt Belly and Uncle Jackie a moment alone," he said, directing the little girl towards the living room and pulling the door shut.

Isabelle, unaware of Bobby's glance at Jack, slipped out of bed and grabbed the hoodie that hung from the bedpost. Jack placed his feet on the floor and stretched slowly. Isabelle walked over to him and held her hands out.

"Come on, Jack, it's Christmas morning. Have to move a little faster than that," she said, smiling. "I promise that Santa has something under the tree for you."

"Isabelle-"

"We weren't fighting last week," she explained. "It's nothing much, I just couldn't resist." She grabbed his hands and yanked him up from the bed. "Now, come on, Abigail won't wait for much longer."

Jack nodded and followed Isabelle out into the living room. Abigail sat on the floor staring at the gifts under the tree excitedly while Bobby and Lyn sat on the couch closest to the tree, both with a cup of coffee in their hands. Lyn looked up at Isabelle and Jack as they walked into the room and smiled.

"Coffee for you on the table and tea for you, Belle," Lyn said, nodding toward the coffee table.

Isabelle thanked her before sitting down on the couch opposite of the other two adults. Jack took his seat beside her, wrapping his arm around her shoulder instinctively. They all watched as Abigail opened her presents, mostly Barbies at which Bobby rolled his eyes and muttered under his breath making it more apparent that Lyn had done most of the shopping.

After Abigail had opened all her gifts and Bobby and Lyn had as well two boxes remained under the tree. Abigail grabbed the smaller of the two and held it out to her dad who read the name aloud and handed it over to Jack.

"Looks like Santa believes in fairies," Bobby commented as Jack took the box out of his hand.

Jack looked down at the box and then up at Isabelle who had suddenly become intrigued in her cup of tea. With a small shake of his head, Jack slid his finger beneath the wrapping and exposed the box. Prying the top from it he smiled softly and looked at the Guns and Roses hoodie that resided in the box.

"I don't get it," Bobby said, narrowing his eyes.

"Santa remembered the hoodie I wore when I first met Isabelle," Jack said. He removed the clothing from the box and stood up, sliding it on over his shirt. "I love it."

Abigail, who was oblivious to what was going on with the adults, looked at the last box under the tree. She wrapped her tiny hands around it and pulled it closer to her. She stared at the scribbly handwriting on it and then up at her aunt who was still staring down at her mug before pushing it towards her dad who picked it up.

"Who for?" Abigail asked.

"Belly," Bobby said sliding the box towards her.

"Aunt Belly, Santa," Abigail said, yanking the leg of her aunt's pajama bottoms.

"Sorry," she said snapping back into reality and smiling at her niece.

Isabelle went to sit down on the floor next to Abigail but thought the better of it as both Jack and Lyn made a noise of disapproval. She remained on the couch as Abigail pushed the box closer to her, and Bobby smirked at his girlfriend and brother's constant watch on Isabelle.

"I wonder what it could be," Isabelle said.

Isabelle unwrapped the box, dropping the paper beside her and undid the top. Smiling at the contents before looking over at Jack who returned the smile, wrapping his arm around her shoulder. Isabelle pulled the Rudolph doll out of the box and placed it in her lap.

"Thanks," she whispered.

"Santa got me one," Abigail said, holding up her own Rudolph doll.

Isabelle smirked and looked over at Abigail as Jack excused himself. A minute passed before Isabelle excused herself as well and walked into the kitchen, the stuffed animal cradled against her chest. Jack, who was cracking eggs into a pan, addressed her with a small nod of his head.

"Jack, thank you," Isabelle said.

"It was from Santa, not me," Jack replied, a small smile forming at the corners of mouth. He leaned closer to her, his lips next to her ear. "You're never old to believe in something, Belle." He kissed the side of her head and pulled away quickly. "You look under Rudolph's collar?"

"No."

"Maybe you should."

Isabelle looked down at the stuffed reindeer and then up at Jack who had returned to his attention to cooking. Slipping her hand underneath the collar, Isabelle felt a cold, metallic chain and gently tugged the object out from underneath it. Jack peered out from the corner of his eye as she examined the small silver heart shaped locket. She carefully pried it open and on the left side of was an extremely small version of the latest sonogram.

"I figured we can put the first baby picture in the empty half later on," Jack whispered.

"Jack, you-"

"Do you like it?" he asked, turning away from the stove. "I know you're not a big fan of gold, so I thought silver would be nice. If you don't like it though I can return it."

"I love it." She turned her back to him while simultaneously holding out the locket that dangled from her hand. "Would you?"

Jack undid the clasp as Isabelle lifted her hair away from her neck so that he could loop it around her neck. He dropped the chain after securing it and Isabelle turned to face him, fanning her hair out across her shoulders. She smiled and lightly fingered the locket.

"Merry Christmas, Belle."

"You too, Jack."

X**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Thank You:**

**Bigamericanflirt**

**Erin . Daniella . O (Aw, thank you!!)**

**EvilBunny101**

**JenovaPooh (But if they weren't so damn stubborn would it be as fun? Lol)**

**JustAnotherFallen**

**LindseyRedfield**

**MissIndependent101**

**ollie-oxycotyn**

**XxCrashAndBurnXx (Ew, it's you. JK...So, I know you're like the biggest Scotty fangirl, but did you at least like Jack a wee bit too? Lol)**


	21. Empty Spaces

Sorry it took so long! Have no fear though, I am already half done with the chapter after this one so that one shouldn't take a month to post! Also, I am beta-less for the next month so if there any errors please just bear with it. If they are HUGE errors, please tell me and I will gladly fix them (except you XxCrashAndBurnXx, you just want to shove my blonde grammatical errors in my face...hehe)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"My gaze falls behind, you make desire seem so easy..."

-Empty Spaces by SR-71

"Where are you two heading?" Lyn asked.

"Bar, brotherly bondin'," Bobby replied, grabbing his jacket.

"I hope this brotherly bonding doesn't involve too much fighting in the near future," she said.

"Yeah, Bobby, don't get Jack into too much trouble. He can't afford to be a dumbass in public anymore," Isabelle said. She walked over to him and pushed him softly. "Watch out for him. I'm serious."

"The worst that's gonna happen is he'll come home a bit wasted." He grinned and wrapped an arm around Isabelle. "Maybe if you're lucky, Jack will come home a bit more frisky."

"I'm serious, Bobby." She pushed his arm off of her and turned to face him. "Don't lead him into any fights."

"I won't, I promise, Belly."

Bobby walked over to Lyn and kissed her forehead, before leaning over and doing the same to Abigail. It surprised Isabelle sometimes just how easy it was for Bobby to turn off his tough guy persona to conform to being the stereotypical family guy.

"Come on, fairy, you're makeup looks fuckin' fine," Bobby bellowed.

Laughing, Isabelle sat down on the couch and watched as Jack came down the hallway, muttering to himself. He headed towards the door, grabbing his coat and turned towards Bobby remained where he was standing. Jack narrowed his eyes in confusion before Bobby walked over to him with a loud groan.

"Give your wife a fuckin' kiss before you leave, idiot," Bobby muttered, pushing Jack towards the living room.

Jack looked over at Bobby angrily before walking over to Isabelle. He bent down to press a chaste kiss to the corner of her mouth. As he stood up, he watched her face for a moment causing Isabelle to wonder if he could tell from her expression the slight disappointment that she felt from the lackluster kiss.

"Are you okay with me going?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she replied. "Go and have a good time with your brother. Just stay out of trouble."

"I will." He grinned softly and pressed his hand to her stomach before looking over at Lyn. "Make sure she behaves herself, will you?"

"Well, I can' guarantee anything, but I'll try," Lyn agreed. She placed her hands on Jack's shoulders and shoved him towards the door. "Now go, have brotherly bonding time, so that Isabelle and I can have some girl time."

Bobby and Jack exited the apartment with no further pushing from Lyn who followed them to the door. She closed it behind them and rested her back against it, looking over at Isabelle who remained at the couch, eyeing her sister-in-law curiously who suddenly busted out laughing.

"What's so funny, Lyn?" Isabelle asked.

"That kiss was so weak," she said, still chuckling.

Isabelle sighed and collapsed against the couch cushions. Abigail climbed up beside her aunt and looked up at her innocently as she rested her head against her arm.

"What do you think kid?"

"Ew," Abigail replied.

"Okay, so maybe it wasn't our finest moment," Isabelle agreed with a laugh. She looked over at Lyn as she walked into the room. "It's not like it was supposed to be, it's all an act anyway."

"I've seen a guy kiss his cat with more passion than that."

"And the most disgusting comment of the day goes to..."

"Just saying." She laughed and looked over at her daughter. "You got to see daddy leave, now I think it's time for the little munchkin to head to bed."

"No," Abigail pouted.

"Yes," Lyn retorted just as childishly. She grabbed the toddler and hoisted her against her hip. "Say goodnight to Aunt Isabelle."

"Night Aunt Belly."

Lyn laughed as she carried her into the room. She placed her on the bed before going over to her suitcase and removing a pair of pajamas for Abigail. Dropping them to the bed, she instructed her daughter to lift her arms up before starting to dress her for bed.

"Mommy, why do Uncle Jack and Aunt Belly fight?" Abigail asked, as she slipped on her nightgown.

"What do you mean, sweetie?"

"They fight. A lot."

"All adults fight," Lyn said, pulling back the covers so that he daughter could slip underneath them. "Daddy and I fight sometimes."

"They don't fight like daddy and you do. They don't make up."

Lyn knelt down beside the bed and gently brushed her daughter's hair away from her face. She knew that Abigail was waiting for an answer, but she wasn't sure how to explain it because she didn't even completely understand.

"I don't know why, baby." She kissed her forehead softly and reached over to grab the stuffed bunny on the opposite side of the bed. "Sometimes adults, just do." She slipped the bunny beneath the covers and into Abigail's arms. "If they start to fight again, you wake me or daddy up and we'll make sure they make up, okay?"

Abigail nodded emphatically and then snuggled closer to her bunny. With a small grin, Lyn stood up and shut the light off. She walked out into the hallway, leaving the door open a crack, before making her way towards the kitchen where Isabelle stood, grabbing mugs off of the shelf.

"Put them down."

"Not five pounds," Isabelle replied triumphantly.

"You're more pregnant now, so I've lowered the weight limit to a pound and a half," Lyn retorted, snatching the mugs from Isabelle's hands.

"I only have to listen to you for a day longer."

"That's what you think. I'll know if you disobey my rules even if I'm all the way in Detroit."

Isabelle laughed and rested her back against the cabinets. She looked down at the tiling on the floor

"Are you and Jack fighting again?"

"Maybe." She groaned and dropped her head against her chest. "I know the stress isn't good for the baby, but I can't help it, there's just times I want to scream because of him."

"What happened? I thought things were good on Christmas."

"What happened was the two days between Christmas and now," she answered, fiddling with the locket absentmindedly.

Isabelle lifted her head at the sound of the kettle going off, interrupting the awkward silence that was approaching and turned towards the stove. She quickly turned the stove off, focusing all on her attention on the menial task.

"Can I ask you a question?" Lyn asked.

"Sure."

"What do you miss most about being with Jack?"

"Why?"

"I'm just curious," she said. She grabbed the pot away from Isabelle and began to pour that water into the mugs. "I mean, if I was in your situation with Bobby I don't think I'd be able to stand it. Being that close to him, pretending to be together for the sake of someone else, but constantly thinking about him. I mean, I'd go crazy dealing with his shit and not reaping the benefits, hence why all your fighting."

"You sound just like Bobby. Anyway, all of our fighting does not stem from...physical frustrations," Isabelle said, laughing. She grabbed the mug that Lyn offered to her and looked down at it, scrunching her face up. "You really want to know what I miss?"

"Yeah."

"Kissing him. Being in his arms too, but mostly just kissing him."

"You have a guy that hot and you miss kissing and being in his arms? Are you sure it's not the mad, hot, passionate sex?"

"What is this? You put Abigail to bed and suddenly it's freaking relationship and sex talk time?" she muttered awkwardly.

"What?" Lyn asked, feigning innocence. "That's what girls do, we share information and complain about our boyfriends or husbands when they're not around. Anyway, don't lie, you know the two of you-"

"I do not feel like talking about sex right now," Isabelle said with a groan.

"Why?"

"Honestly, because I don't want it to somehow drift into you talking about Bobby. He's like my brother, thinking of him naked and sweaty makes me want to throw up." She thought for a moment and then groaned. "Shit...That image is officially never going to leave my mind."

"Hey, he's good looking that way...I bet Jack is too."

"We are so not going into this." She closed her eyes, resting her forehead against the wall. "Plus, you're practically married to Bobby, you shouldn't be thinking of his brother that way."

"It doesn't bother you that I'm thinking of your husband that way?"

"He's practically my ex-husband at this point and it doesn't really matter, a lot of people think of him that way and that amount is only going to get bigger soon...I'm used to it."

Lyn groaned and followed Isabelle into the living room. She sat down on the couch, placing the mug on the coffee table in front of her and looked over at Isabelle who was staring out the window.

"Can we just watch a movie or something and stop talking about this?" Isabelle said suddenly.

"Come on, Isabelle, I see how you are with Jack."

"Comedy or drama?" she asked, walking over to the DVD shelf and ignoring Lyn.

"You still want him."

"You know what, I do," she admitted looking over at Lyn. She groaned and looked down at the ground. "It's completely fucked up but, yes, I still want him."

"I knew it."

"However, us apart is for the best," she continued, causing Lyn to groan. "It wouldn't be fair to bring a baby into our chaos."

"If what you two have is chaos then what do Bobby and I have?" she asked with a laugh. "I mean, we're both very chaotic creatures, but when it comes to Abigail we put all of our drama behind us and that's when I fall in love with him all over again. Bobby and I don't make sense apart. You and Jack don't either."

"Maybe that's the problem. Jack and me not making sense apart basically implies I don't have my own sense of being without him. It could be possible that we both need to figure out who we are because when we're together, it's not healthy."

"Yeah, but when you're not with him, you're miserable."

"I'm not-" Isabelle's voice trailed off as her phone started to ring. She pulled her cell out of her pocket and smiled down at the name on the screen. "Speak of the devil and he shall text message."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Put the fuckin' phone down," Bobby grumbled, grabbing the cell out of Jack's hand. "How many times is that?"

"You're the one who told me to be more dominant," Jack muttered, snatching his phone back.

"But you're vergin' into fuckin' psycho territory. Find a fuckin' balance."

Jack closed his phone and placed it back in his pocket. He sighed before resting his elbows on the bar and looking down at his half empty beer.

"Can we go home already?"

"We're too sober to go home now," Vaughn said, clapping Jack on the back. "And there are tons of hot girls staring at us."

"Actually, they're not staring at us, mostly just Jack and Scott," Ray replied.

"That's not fair, Jack's wearing a wedding ring and Scott's making fuck eyes with Rachel."

"Girls always want the unattainable ones."

"Would the two of you shut the fuck up?" Bobby asked, looking over at Ray and Vaughn. "Stop complaining and go fuck the ugly friend of the hot girl or go home and make nice with your fuckin' hand. I gotta take a leak."

Jack smirked and looked down at the bar in front of him as his brother went one way and his band mates the other. He reached for his cell in his pocket once more and eyed the time display on it, knowing that Bobby was right, ten text messages in the past hour may have been a bit much. Shoving it back into his pocket, he groaned and idly picked up his beer.

"Hi."

Jack looked over to the side of him, barely giving the petite blonde slipping onto the stool next to him a passing glance. He muttered a greeting back before returning to his drink and debating whether or not Bobby would let him leave by the time he returned from the bathroom.

"Well, you're extremely talkative," she joked. She smirked at him and scooted closer. "I'm Veronica."

"I'm Jack," he replied. Without looking at her, he held up his left hand, making his ring clearly visible. "I'm also married."

"Not happily."

"What makes you say that?" he questioned quickly, finally giving her his attention.

"Why would you be sitting in a bar by yourself if you were happy with her?"

"We give each other space."

"Enough space that little dalliances probably wouldn't be noticed," she suggested.

Jack slammed the beer bottle onto the bar and narrowed his eyes at Veronica. He started to recognize her from a few gigs that the band had, how she always hung over whoever was willing. He smirked to himself with a small shake of his head, ready to dismiss the groupie until she continued to speak.

"Who's to say she hasn't had a few of her own. I mean, everyone's seen the way your guitarist looks at her."

"I trust her," Jack said. He raised his eyebrows, the beer and her words fueling him enough that he didn't think twice about saying what was on his mind. "You know what, you must be fucking miserable."

"And why's that?" she asked, leaning towards him.

"Because you're hitting on a married man. Most happy people aren't so morally bankrupt. You know what else happy people aren't?"

"What?"

"Sluts."

"Yeah, well, you're missing out," Veronica replied, suddenly irked.

"I'm sure I am," he sarcastically agreed.

As the blonde slid off of the stool, he grabbed his beer and took one last swig from it before sliding off his own and heading towards Scott. He patted his friend on the back, causing him to finally turn his attention away from Rachel, who had been monopolizing his time the entire night. Scott grinned and rested his back against the bar as Rachel went off to go serve an annoyingly persistent patron.

"Hey," Scott said. "You don't look so good. A few too many?"

"Nah, mostly just tired of this crap."

"Yeah, I saw V.D. Veronica attacking you."

"And you didn't think to come and help a friend out?"

"I was busy," he replied, innocently.

"Yeah, I could tell, you and the bartender are getting pretty friendly.

"Blame your wife for that one."

"Yeah, she likes to work on everyone's love life except her own."

"About that-" Scott started, before turning his attention to the man approaching Jack from behind.

"Are you Jack?" he asked, looking at Scott.

"No, I am," Jack answered, turning around. He took a step back, eyeing the man who stood a good five inches taller then he did. "What's the problem?"

"You're the asshole who was fuckin' with Veronica?" he asked amused. "Thought she had better taste than that."

"What?"

"You're the fucker who called my sister a slut?"

"See, there are circumstances that I'm sure she left out-"

"Jack," Scott said, tapping him on the shoulder. "Don't try to rationalize with a guy who outweighs you by eight pounds."

Jack turned around to face Scott, raising his eyebrows at his friends concern. As he turned back around to face the man who was accosting him he saw a fist swinging in his direction. Ducking quickly, the meaty fist missed Jack and slammed into Scott's eyes.

"Fuck," Scott yelled.

Instinctively, Scott swung his own fist as Jack, who was still crouching, tackled the guy to the ground. Jack felt Scott's hands on the back of his shirt, lifting him off of the guy. He was almost standing when the brute kicked Jack in the shin, causing him to fall back to the ground. Distracted by the pain in his leg, Jack was oblivious to the man's approaching fist until it connected with his eye. He fell backwards, hitting his head on the bar behind him.

Blindly, Jack kicked his legs out, not caring how ridiculous he must have looked. He finally felt his left foot connect with something and heard a guttural groan of pain. He started to sit up, dizzy from his head hitting the bar, but as he did he saw the man approaching again. He muttered under his breath, knowing that it wasn't going to end well if he had to move, when he saw the guy go flying backwards, landing hard on the wooden floor and the unmistakable voice of his brother.

With a small groan, Jack started to get up, Scott grapping onto his arm to help. By the time he had gotten to his feet, Bobby was standing over the guy, a smug smirk on his face. He kicked him once before turning back to Jack and shaking his head.

"I go to take a fuckin' piss and you get in trouble." He laughed, an animalistic look on his face, and walked over to his brother. "Shit, how the fuck am I gonna explain this to Izzy?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The front door flew open and Jack and Bobby walked into the house, resting heavily on one another's shoulders. Isabelle gasped at the sight of Jack, his lip busted, a line of dried blood emerging from it and another gash just above his left eyebrow where beneath lay a swollen eye. Lyn was instantly at their sides, grabbing Bobby off of his brother.

"What happened?" Isabelle asked, walking closer to Jack and surveying the damaged.

"We got into a fight," he replied.

"With each other?" Lyn questioned.

"No, with this fuckin' asshole," Bobby said, his arm draped around Lyn. "Babe, he totally deserved it."

"Are you okay?" Isabelle asked Jack, ignoring the comments coming from Bobby.

"Yeah, nothing too bad."

"You say that now." She looked over at Lyn and nodded towards Jack. "I'm going to go help him out, do you need help with Bobby first?"

"Nah, I can take of my man. Why don't you go play nurse with Jack? You can even borrow my stethoscope if you need to get into character," she replied, smirking as Jack looked over at her curiously. She looked up at Bobby and tugged on his arm. "Come on, killer, let's go get you ready for bed."

Isabelle rolled her eyes and grabbed Jack's arm, pulling him with her down the hallway. She opened the master bedroom door, slipping inside the bathroom inside it while Bobby and Lyn occupied the other one.

"It's always a bad idea to let you go out with the guys unsupervised," Isabelle joked, motioning towards the toilet. "Sit."

."I'm fine," Jack replied.

"Sit," she insisted, pushing him down onto lid of the toilet. "When you're drunk you act like an obstinate child."

"I'm not drunk, I'm just a little buzzed, I swear," he contended.

"Prove it," she said as she ran a washcloth under cold water.

"Z...Y...X...W...V...U...T...S...R..."

"Okay, I think I get it. Whoever you got into a fight with did a number on you," Isabelle muttered, pressing the washcloth to his lip as she knelt down in front of him. "Care to tell me who and why?"

"No," he replied. He smirked then contorted his face in pain as he felt his lip split open further. "Fuck."

"Smart move, Jack." She laughed and pressed the cloth harder against his lip. "Sometimes I think you search for ways to get in trouble."

"Why's that?"

"Because you look kind of sexy all beaten up," she admitted, with a small laugh.

"I missed your smile," Jack said without thinking.

"I've missed it, too."

Isabelle stood up and dropped the washcloth in the sink. She looked over at him, surveying the various ailments and then quickly scourged the medicine cabinet. She found the antibacterial balm and then knelt down in front of him. She gently dabbed some on the cut above his eyebrow before gently running her finger against the curve of his face.

"All better," Isabelle said, suddenly removing her hand from his face.

"Thanks."

Isabelle nodded as Jack walked out of the bathroom. She rested her hands on the edge of the sink, composing herself as what Lyn had said earlier replayed in her head. She turned the water on and splashed some onto her face. Looking at her reflection she took a deep breath and slowly walked out into the bedroom where Jack was already sprawled across the bed, still in his clothes from the bar and with remote in hand.

"Do you want me to shut it off?" he asked, looking over at her with lazy eyes.

Shaking her head, Isabelle slipped into her side of the bed and rolled over so that her back was to him. She closed her eyes, trying to fall asleep but found herself unable to. She lay motionless for fifteen minutes before she felt Jack's eyes on the back of her head.

Jack shut the television off, the only light and sound in the room ceasing, and settled in against the bed. He rolled over towards Isabelle, wrapping his arms around her waist, his hands gently pressing against her bump. He set his head down on the pillow just above hers so that his chin rested on the top of her head. So close that he could smell her shampoo and she could smell the faint aroma of smoke on his skin.

Slowly, Isabelle rolled over in his arms so that her head fit against the crook of his neck and he pulled her closer. She felt Jack's hand trail down her back, soothingly running over his skin and sending shivers down her spine. She slid back a bit so that she could look up at him and saw that he was still wide-awake, eyes open and watching her with help from the light glow that came from the busy streets just outside their window.

"You okay?" Jack asked, as his fingers softly crawled against her skin.

"Mhmm."

Jack smiled and closed his eyes, resting his head against the pillow once again. He felt Isabelle move in his hands again then heard the soft crinkling of the pillowcase. Before a thought could enter his mind he felt the soft pressure of Isabelle's lips gently taking his top one between hers. She pulled away slowly, looking down at him, the soft glow that came in from the busy streets just outside their window illuminating his face so that his reaction was unhidden.

Opening his eyes, Jack looking over at Isabelle, his slack lips suddenly turning upward. The memories of nights with sudden kisses and warmth of her body pressed to his hit him and he quickly grasped her face between his hands, his thumbs lightly brushing her cheeks. Moving closer to her, and without further hesitation, Jack kissed her. He rolled onto his back, bringing her down on top of him never breaking the connection. As he pushed himself away from the bed so that he could be closer to her he felt the small bump press to his stomach and the present came rushing back to him. It wasn't like nights before, every action now had more complications.

Jack pressed his hands against her shoulders, gently pushing her away from him with a shake of his head. He could feel her gaze on him, confused by his sudden change in behavior. He groaned and sat up fully, while Isabelle continued straddling his waist.

"I'm drunk, Belle, it's not the-"

"You're not drunk, Jack," she muttered sliding off of him. She slid out of the bed and looked over at him, running his hand through her hair. "God, Jack, if you're going to reject me, at least have the decency to be a man about it and tell me the truth."

"I'm not rejecting you. It's not what you think. I don't want to confuse you."

"Confuse me? You know what, fuck off."

Isabelle headed towards the door, her arms wrapped tightly around herself. Jack fumbled out of the bed, attempting to reach her before she could leave, but tripped over the sheet that wrapped around his legs. As he detangled himself, Isabelle opened the door and slammed it in his face as soon as he had gotten to it.

"Isabelle," Jack said, running after her in the hallway.

The ruckus had woken Lyn up, she stuck her head out of the bedroom just as Isabelle rushed past the door, Jack a few feet behind her. She sighed and quickly stepped out of her room and dodged in front of Jack. He tried to pass by her but she blocked him.

"Jack, go back to your room," Lyn instructed.

"No, I need to talk to her."

"You're just going to make it worse. Go get some rest and talk to her in the morning because I guarantee you're just going to piss her off right now," she replied, pointing towards his room.

Jack muttered something under his breath before turning around and heading back to his room in a huff. Shutting the bedroom door so that what was going on wouldn't disturb Bobby or Abigail, Lyn headed to the front of the apartment and slipped out into the hallway where Isabelle was standing in front of the elevator frantically pushing the button barefoot, pregnant and clad only in pajamas that would do nothing to protect her against the weather.

"Isabelle, what are you doing?" Lyn asked.

"The fucking elevator is taking forever," she muttered, pressing the button harshly.

"Where are you going to go at three in the morning in your pajamas?"

"I don't know, Scotty's?"

"Honey, Bobby told me he went home with Rachel tonight. I think it's time you give him his own life," Lyn said delicately.

"Then I'll walk around."

"That's not safe. For you or the baby." Lyn nodded towards the apartment door and shrugged. "Come back inside, we can talk."

"He's in there. I can't go back in there."

"Why?"

"I made a fool of myself. I did what you said, I took a chance," Isabelle whispered. "He rejected me." She closed her hand over her mouth and rested against the wall to hold her up. "This was our last chance and now it's gone."

"It's not over, sweetie."

"Yes it is. We go to the lawyer's tomorrow. That makes it final."

"Isabelle-"

"Do you think you have room for me back in Detroit? I can't stay here after tomorrow. If you want I can stay with my sister instead, she'll love to hear about how I fucked it all up."

"We always have room for you," Lyn said, taking a step closer to Isabelle. "Heck, Bobby misses you driving him crazy, but do you really think that's the best decision?"

"Yes. Can you just push off leaving for a few hours until I get back from the lawyer's? Please, Lyn."

Thank You:

Bigamericanflirt (you'll kill "any" boy that comes into her life? Lol)

EvilBunny101

Hardy's Gurl

JustAnotherFallen (You hate Rudolph? Lol.)

kids-these-days

LindseyRedfield

XxCrashAndBurnXx (Now remember as much as you LURVE Scotty, Jack isn't chopped liver either here...hehe)


	22. Lawyers and A Letter

**Thanks to my awesome beta EvilBunny101**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Your lawyer deserved it," Isabelle said, getting off of the elevator.

Isabelle walked over to the apartment door and quickly unlocked it. Hastily, she slid inside and slammed the door behind her, listening with satisfaction as it hit Jack in the face. She was tempted to lock it as well, but it was his apartment and she'd be leaving soon anyway.

As Jack opened the door, Isabelle took a seat, watching him enter with a small shake of his head. He shoved his hands through his hair and walked over to the chair and stood in front of it, looking down at her despite her not looking up at him.

"He deserved to be called an arrogant, miserable, misogynistic piece of shit?" Jack asked.

"Yes, he did." She looked up at him, her jaw squared in anger. "He essentially said that I couldn't support my own kid because all the talent I had was carrying plates to tables." She narrowed her eyes at him and stood up as he groaned. "And you agreed with him! You're a misogynistic piece of shit, too!"

"Well, you've called me worse," he mumbled. "Anyway, I never agreed with him."

"But you didn't say anything."

"He told me not."

"Because he wanted to be a misogynistic piece of shit without any interruptions and you let him!"

"You're not making sense!" The muscles in his jaw tightened and he shrugged. "Besides maybe I agreed with him. Maybe I think waiting on tables isn't enough to make sure _our_ kid is okay. If I can help then why the fuck shouldn't I?"

"Because I can handle it on my own. I don't need someone else doing things for me. I'm not pathetic."

"I never-"

Isabelle pushed her way past him, her hand resting on her stomach as she made her way to the hall closet. She yanked open the door, reaching for the bags she had packed the night before. She wrapped her hand around the handle of the largest one to bring out into the living room as if it were a final 'fuck you' to Jack but released it when she saw the note taped to the front of it. Ripping the folded piece of paper off of the suitcase and opening it, Isabelle took notice of Lyn's neat cursive. Without reading it, she quickly headed towards the room that her brother-in-law and family had been staying in.

The door creaked open to reveal a perfectly made bed, a dresser and nothing else. The room was devoid of anything that was present when Bobby, Lyn and Abigail had been there. She walked inside, slamming the door once more and brought the note into view. Lowering herself onto the bed, she started to read the rows of perfect lettering. Lyn had never steered her in the wrong direction before but Isabelle couldn't help but to think that maybe just this once, she was wrong. Maybe there was no saving her and Jack.

"Isabelle," Jack whispered, his voice coming from hallway.

A soft thud against the door caused her to look up, knowing that it was Jack's head gently pressing against the wood. She kept her position on the bed, not wanting to see him and start to yell again. She could already feel the exhaustion that their previous screaming match had caused her.

"I'm sorry. I just want what's best for the baby. I know you can take care of yourself and that baby on your own but if I can help, why shouldn't I? It's not just yours." She could hear him reaching for the door handle, contemplating whether or not to open the door. "If you want nothing to do with me after the divorce then fine, but don't take the baby away from me. Please, Belle."

Isabelle could hear the hurt in his voice, the anger completely gone and just the fear that he was never going to see his kid present in his voice. She sighed and walked over to the door. She rested her forehead against the wood and closed her eyes.

"I would never do that, Jack," Isabelle whispered, placing a hand on her stomach "I'm just hormonal and you know I don't like being told that I can't do something."

"I know." He hesitated for a moment and then took a step back from the door. "Can I come in?"

"I don't think it's for the best. I need some time to myself."

"I'll come get you when dinner's ready then," he replied, his voice deflated.

Isabelle heard the footsteps furthering from her door and sighed. She hated hearing his voice like that but she couldn't bring herself to go out there and see him. She had long ago noticed that whenever she saw Jack upset she couldn't help but to want to make it better, even when the things that would make it better would make it harder to let go later.

With a sigh, Isabelle glanced over at the bed that looked all too inviting. She grabbed the note and slipped it underneath the pillow and then laid down on the bed, staring up at the ceiling. She closed her eyes for a minute and before she knew it she felt Jack's hand gently resting on her arm and his voice whispering her name.

"You must've been tired," he commented. He removed his hand from her arm and got up off of his knees. "I knocked first, but you didn't answer, I wasn't trying to invade your space."

"You weren't."

"Anyway, dinner's done."

Jack held out his hand, helping her off the bed and headed towards the door. She followed behind him as he led her into the dining room. She stopped in the entranceway and looked at the table, Jack had cooked enough food to feed the both of them and all his brothers.

"Wow."

"What?"

"Are you aware the Lyn and Bobby aren't here?" Isabelle.

"Yeah, I think I overcook when I'm upset."

"You are such a girl."

Jack laughed and grabbed her plate, as she took a seat. She got distracted for a moment by the sound of a siren sounding outside their dining room window and when she looked back at the table, her plate was in front of her, filled with more food than she could ever eat.

"Um-"

"Until the doctor tells me you're at your target weight I'm going to continue doing that."

"Even Lyn wasn't that persistent and she's a nurse." She grabbed her fork and pushed her food about the plate.

"What now?" Jack asked, taking notice of her behavior.

"Spinach?"

"The doctor said your iron level was low which isn't good for you or the baby," Jack replied. "Spinach is a good source of iron."

"And it's also gross."

"I guess I should get used to this whole picky eater thing if our kid is anything like you," he said, laughing. He took his seat across from her and looked at her with a shake of his head. "And the ability to burn anything to a crisp, water included."

"And I should get used to loud music and an inability to keep still?"

"Yeah, pretty much." Jack smirked as he brought the fork up to his mouth. "As long as the kid's smart like you, I think we'll be okay."

Isabelle looked up at him just as he looked away. For the rest of the dinner they sat quietly, Isabelle playing with her food and Jack eating, glancing at her every so often. Isabelle hated the silence, they could joke and act like everything was normal one minute and then when they stopped talking, all the fights and uncertainties were brought back to mind.

"When did Bobby and Lyn leave?" Isabelle asked suddenly, breaking the silence.

"This morning. Lyn told me they wanted to leave before they hit traffic, so they probably weren't going to be here when we got back." He stood up and grabbed his plate, heading into the kitchen. "Why?"

"They never said goodbye."

"It's Bobby, he never says goodbye." Jack smirked as he walked back into the dining room. "Bobby would leave in the middle of the night when I was little and the only way I'd know he was gone was when I'd wake up and there was another hockey card in my room." He shrugged and nodded towards her plate. "Are you done?"

"Yeah."

Isabelle got up and followed Jack into the kitchen. She rested her back against the counter as he placed the plates in the sink. He grabbed the sponge off of the side of the sink and turned the hot water on.

"Why do we do this?" Isabelle asked.

"Do what?"

"Fight, then act normal. It's a really bad pattern."

"I don't know," he muttered, wiping suds from his arm.

"You know, your lawyer made sense."

"About what?" he asked, incredulously. He looked over at her, narrowing his eyes. "A couple of hours ago he was a misogynistic piece of shit and now he's right?"

"Not about me not being able to take care of my kid, no, but about our living arrangement," she said, taking a step closer to him as he groaned and turned his back to her again. "Jack, you know he's right."

"No, he's not."

"It doesn't make sense."

"Well, it does to me." He dropped the plate in the sink and looked over at her. "God, Isabelle, you know why we fight and then I act like nothing happened? I don't want you to leave. I want to be here through the mood swings and the bitchiness and everything. Because I don't know if I'm going to get to do this again."

"Of course you will."

"No." He shook his head and looked down at the floor. "The whole wanting kids, having a family thing, Belle; it was supposed to be with you. I didn't want that with anyone else."

Isabelle started to walk away as Jack turned back to the sink. She had gotten a few steps out of the kitchen before she felt the need to turn back to him. He had his hands under the water, scrubbing furiously at the dish, relaying his emotion into something more productive.

"Jack."

"Yeah." He looked over his shoulder at her. "What is it?"

"I may not need your help, but I'm glad you're here through it. I wouldn't want you to miss it either."

"Thanks." He turned the water off and then wiped his wet hands on his jeans. "You look tired, go rest. I'll be up for a while if you need me."

Isabelle nodded and headed towards her room. She walked over to the bed and rested on top of it, not bothering to climb in-between the sheets. She yawned softly and settled her head against the pillow, the note she had place beneath it crinkling softly and reminding her it was there. She slipped he hand between the bed and the pillow and pulled it out, rereading it. Once again, Lyn had been right, even if Isabelle and Jack couldn't be saved, it wouldn't have been right for her to leave. Despite their fights and behavior, Jack loved her and their kid. The thought echoed in her mind for a minute before she felt the bed become so soft that it was almost part of her and she drifted off to sleep.

After the dishes were done and everything was put away, Jack quietly made his way down the hallway. He rested his ear against the door, waiting to hear the soft sound of Isabelle's breathing slow and even in sleep and then opened the door. He crept into the room quietly and grabbed the blanket that was folded on the chair at the opposite end of the room. Carefully, he laid it over her, making sure that every inch of her was covered, just as he had the first night she had returned.

Brushing his hand against her cheek softly, causing her to gently tilt her head towards his touch, he knew his whole reason for coming into her room while she slept. She wouldn't pull away from his embrace. She rolled over a bit, her arm coming up around her body, a piece of paper clenched in it. Her hand opened slightly and the paper drifted to the floor. Jack reached down and picked it up. His eyes caught sight of the words inscribed on it and then he looked down at Isabelle's sleeping form.

Jack closed his hand around the letter and walked out of the room, shutting the door softly behind him. He felt sick knowing that she had planned on leaving and rested his back against the wall. He looked down the hallway and noticed the closet door was ajar. He pushed his body away from the wall and headed towards it, noticing the three suitcases inside once he was close enough. Curiosity got the best of him and he unzipped the first one. Inside were Isabelle's clothes. He ran his hand against the fabric and looked down the hallway towards the bedroom and sighed softly. Jack shoved the clothing back inside and zipped up the suitcase. He walked into the kitchen, pulling the phone out of its cradle and rested his back against the wall as he quickly fumbled with the number pad.

"What?" Bobby's gruff voice bellowed.

"Put Lyn on the phone," Jack replied.

"Why'd ya call my cell if you wanna talk to her?"

"Just put her on the phone."

Bobby grunted slightly and Jack could hear the soft scratching noise of the phone being passed from one person to another. He cradled the phone between his shoulder and ear so that he could look down at the note again and heard Lyn's voice hurriedly speak out.

"Look, I know Isabelle must be freaking out right now, but I had to do what I thought was best and I know she's probably going to hate me but I just couldn't take her back to Detroit in with a clean conscience when everything she needs is there in New York and there's-"

"Lyn, calm down," Jack said, a soft laugh to his voice. "I just wanted to thank you."

"She isn't freaking out?"

"No, she is." He folded the note up and stuffed it into his pocket. "But she doesn't know I know."

"Oh."

"She was going to leave and I had no idea. I was going to miss everything if it weren't for you."

"I betrayed her."

"She won't think that, Lyn. It will work and she'll know that you made it so she couldn't give up on us. I've had more chances than I could ask for, I know, and this time I won't fuck it up."

"Haven't you said that before?" Lyn asked.

"Yeah, but I didn't know what I'd be losing then. I want my family."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Thank You:**

**bigamericanflirt  
bloomsky  
EvilBunny101  
FourVampires28 (Thanks...I have yet to read your story, I will definitely give it a look at when I get the chance. You can borrow Scotty if you want, but if XxCrashAndBurnXx yells at you, since she claims to own Scotty, not my fault lol, JK)  
JustAnotherFallen  
kids-these-days  
lemmonpie  
LindseyRedfield  
XxCrashAndBurnXx **


	23. Turning Points

So I haven't updated in over a year and the only reasons I can come up with for that is a. I suck and b. school kicks my ass. However, I have updated (with help from the amazing EvilBunny101, my fabulous beta who deals with the dumb errors I make due to four am writing sprees!). Also, per EvilBunny101's suggestion, here is a recap just incase you all have forgotten what was going on during the long as heck hiatus.

Chapter 21: Lyn and Bobby came up to visit. Isabelle made a move on Jack after he came home from a bar fight. Jack turned her down. Isabelle, upset by Jack's reaction, decides to go back to Detroit with Lyn and Bobby after the pre-scheduled appoint with the divorce lawyer.

Chapter 22: Upon returning from the lawyer's however, Lyn and Bobby are nowhere to be found, having left while Jack and Isabelle were out. Jack, unknowing of Isabelle's prior plans to leave, admits to her over his fears of her leaving and him not being around throughout the pregnancy and baby, as well as the fact that he never wanted kids with anyone but Isabelle. Isabelle admits that she does like havig him around. Later, Jack goes to check on Isabelle who he finds asleep with the note left from Lyn. He reads it then calls Lyn thanking her and promising not that he won't "fuck it up" again.

And that's the (not-so)brief summary!

Also I apologize for the sucky title, it was the only one I could come up with that made sense.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_April, 33 weeks_

Jack's day never went well when the first thing he heard in the morning was the sound of his cell phone going off. The last thing he needed today was for things to go badly. He reached out blindly for his cell phone and grasped onto it only after knocking over the alarm clock. He grunted a greeting with the device pressed to his ear as he reached over the bed for the fallen object.

"Abort, Jack, abort," Vaughn said.

"Stupid ass choice of words, dipshit," he heard Ray mutter in the background.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Jack asked, sitting up slowly.

"This little shindig of yours blew up."

"Meaning?"  
"We are currently there to set up and they changed rooms on us. You are now in the main dinning room which is epic by the way, and there are professionals that basically kicked me and Ray out for incompetent," Vaughn stated.

"You know what, give me the phone," Ray said. There was scuffling on the other end of the phone and then he appeared on the line. "Jack, this is not what you were planning."

"How big?"

"Fit both of our apartments inside of it easily."

"Shit."

"I can guarantee you aren't going to like the next part either. I called Billy. He told me not to worry about it, that he just altered a few of the details."

"In other words made it into a press event."

"Anything to get the band attention," he spat at Jack bitterly.

Jack collapsed against his bed and looked over at the door, hearing noise coming from the living room. He rubbed his hand over his face, finding the aggravation to be the last thing he needed as he searched his mind for something to tell Isabelle.

"I'll call you back in a little bit. I have to go talk to Belle."

Jack looked over at the door that led into the hallway. All of his planning had been in secret, one half of his attempt at trying to show Isabelle that maybe he was worth sticking around for. Of course, it had been foiled and he had this nagging fear that maybe it was destiny's way of trying to point out that maybe it was time to give up. It was then that what Lyn had last said to him that put it all back into perspective. She had questioned his true intentions but he was adamant in his motives. He had lost people before and he was used to letting go and moving on, he had lost Isabelle before and while it was horrible he had survived, he had even been able to function relatively normal after a bit. The thought of losing both Isabelle and his kid though, made him feel empty in a way that he hadn't felt since losing Evelyn. It was the kind of empty that you couldn't fathom surviving and that fear was his motivation.

"You're up early," Jack said, slipping into the living room.

"I haven't been sleeping well," she replied. She grabbed the remote from beside her and switched the television off. "And before you ask me if I told the doctor, I did, and it comes with the territory."

"Predictable?"

"No, just redundant."

"So, you're feeling okay?"

"Fine. Why?"

"How do you feel about having a few people over today?" he asked, sitting on the couch across from her. "Maybe twenty or thirty. Mostly family and friends."

"Twenty or thirty? Did I miss something?"

"A non-gender exclusive baby shower. I was trying to surprise you. I had it all planned at this hall, even the dunces and Scotty were helping, but the powers that be decided to change everything behind my back and make it another photo op."

Isabelle looked away from him and broke out into a soft giggle before covering her face with her hands. It took a moment before Isabelle pulled her hands away from her face, his cheeks red, and looked back up at him.

"Sorry, it's just that I had this image of your suits meeting the one and only Bobby Mercer. I mean dealing musicians is one thing, but dealing with Bobby?"

"He would love fucking with them." He thought for a moment and then jumped up off the couch. "I should probably make a few calls so that doesn't happen."

"Probably."

"You're okay with this, though, right?"

Isabelle nodded and hoisted herself up off the couch ignoring Jack's hand as she did so. She turned back to him for a moment, offering a weak smile before heading to her room to get ready. Jack waited until she was within her room before grabbing his phone and dialing his eldest brother. If he knew anything it was that when you wanted to get things done, Bobby was the one you called. And then you called Jeremiah to make sure that Bobby didn't fuck it up too badly.

It had taken all of an hour to get through the calls that were necessary to communicate the change of plans to those that needed to know. Once he hung up his last call, he slipped into the master bedroom that he used to share with Isabelle and grabbed clothes from his closet, throwing them on carelessly. As he exited the room he heard the sound of Isabelle mumbling to herself in the bathroom at the end of the hallway. She was staring at her reflection and pulling at her clothes as she muttered to herself.

"You look cute," Jack said, settling against the doorway.

"You're just being sweet," Isabelle replied. She ran her hand over her stomach, pulling the shirt taunt against it.

As Isabelle turned back to the mirror, fussing with her hair nervously, Jack stood in the doorway and watched. He knew any moment Isabelle was going to turn to him and tell him that he was making her self-conscious but he couldn't help it. He never lied to her when he complimented her, it just came out even when he knew that it shouldn't say anything. Specifically moments like these when he could have told her anything and she would have just dismissed it as him being_ sweet_.

"What?" she asked, her eyes not straying from the mirror.

"Nothing." He pressed the palms of his hands against the doorframe, pushing himself away from it and started to walk away before he turned back to her. "Actually, can I show you something before everyone gets here?"

"That depends," she replied, turning to face him. "Does it involve the secret room?"

"You already know, don't you?" he asked, exasperated.

"I never looked, I promise, but why else would you be keeping me out of a room?" She looked up at him, biting her lip and bouncing on the balls of her feet. "My senses are heightened, you think I couldn't recognize the smell of paint? Besides that, I know you, at this point if you didn't have something planned you would have been going crazy."

"Ruin it for me."

"It's sweet."

"You haven't even seen it."

"The idea is sweet." She tiled her and smiled. "Please let me see the mysterious surprise?"

Jack groaned at Isabelle's overuse of the word _sweet _to describe him this morning, then grabbed her hand, leading her what had been the only unoccupied guest room. He stood outside it for a moment before turning to face her.

"Promise not to yell at me."

"Yell?" Isabelle asked. She smiled, nodding her hand quickly. "Promise."

Opening the door slowly, Jack held it so that Isabelle could walk in first. He waited a minute, letting what was inside the room sink in before entering it himself. When he did she was still standing in the same spot as she had when she entered, her hands clasped to her stomach. She turned to face him, but he couldn't read her face.

"Jack..."

Isabelle's voice trailed off as she glanced around the room again. It was hard to take in the sight of everything, even the second time around. Her eyes drifted from place to place, taking in the crib at the far end of the room with the matching wooden rocking chair and dresser. She looked back at him with smile and walked in further, moving closer to the crib so that she could pick up the soft blue blanket that matched the walls.

"You did all of this?"

"Yeah." He walked over to her side and signaled towards the blanket in her hand. "I just figured blue was a pretty much the common color scheme." He waited for her to say something and when she didn't he looked over at her nervously. "But if you don't like it, we can change it."

"No, Jack, it's perfect," Isabelle reassured him. She wrapped her hand around his arm and smiled. "It's...Wow."

Jack smiled and watched Isabelle as she circled around the crib, her hand running along the smooth wooden bar. She looked up at him, noticing the goofy grin on his face and then drifted towards the rocking chair beside it. Tapping it softly with her foot, Isabelle set the chair off into a soft, swaying motion.

"That chair's my favorite," Jack said, breaking the silence. "I saw it and just imagined sitting there while he slept, or rocking him to sleep in it."

"Or strumming your guitar?"

"Can never start too early teaching him the basics of music." He nodded towards a shelf on the wall across from the crib. "Or you reading to him."

Isabelle followed Jack's eyes to the bookshelf he had put up, books already piled in. She walked over to it, her hand running over the various titles amazed that Jack had been so prepared. At the end of the shelf rested a large familiar looking leather-bound photo album. Pulling it from the shelf and looked down at the cover instantly recognizing it as the one she had put together for Jack's sixteenth birthday.

"You still have this," she commented, as she flipped the album open.

Jack watched Isabelle's face as she flipped through the pictures in the album. She had gotten through all the ones she had done for his birthday years ago and flipped to the next page expecting a blank page, but instead landed on a picture of her, Jack and Evelyn Jack took notice of the way Isabelle's face fell at the additions he had made.

"Sorry I ruined it," he whispered.

"You didn't ruin it."

"Your face, it sort of looked disappointed."

"It's not about that." She shrugged and looked down at the photo again. "It just hit me how much I miss her today."

Jack looked down at the photo over Isabelle's shoulder and felt the familiar questions that popped into his mind whenever he thought about Evelyn. His mind raced over the things that happened prior to and after her death, all the things that he was sure would not be if she were alive. He always saw the direct connection between Evelyn's death and the night that brought them back together, without such sadness there would have never been the need for comfort, no need for him to show up on her porch the night his brothers got the shooters. He would have ignored physical wants and listened to his head, let her just be with Gavin. Hell, he probably have never even come home and seen her. Their last meeting would have been the night he sang that cruel song to her in the club and that would have been the end to their story

"She would have been up here every weekend," Isabelle said, smirking at the idea and breaking Jack out of his thoughts. "She would have loved him so much."

The happiness of the idea of Evelyn fawning over their son mixed with the sadness she would never get to meet him on Isabelle's face caused Jack to keep his own thoughts to himself. He wanted Isabelle to believe that Evelyn would have seen their son grow if she had gotten to be around, not the thought that plagued him that if she were still alive there wouldn't be a grandson to see grow.

Isabelle looked down at the picture ad smiled to herself at the thought of Evelyn. The smile of the elder woman's face as she smiled in the picture made her think back to when she had first moved back to Detroit after Mr. Leary's death. Isabelle's first instinct had been to drive past Evelyn's house. She was standing outside with Daniela and Amelia, the former merely an infant. She had started to speed up, not wanting to get caught by Evelyn but knew she had been when she saw the familiar smile in the rearview mirror of her car. The next day she drove back, knocked on the door nervously and was only half surprised by the grand hug the elder lady had pulled her into the moment the door opened.

It was amazing how it had been years but Evelyn had acted like no time had passed, ushering Isabelle into the kitchen and making tea. She had told Isabelle all about her boys, how Bobby owned some 'gentlemen's establishment' while Angel had done another tour with the marines, and how the two girls Isabelle had seen the day before were Jeremiah's two daughters. She had left out Jack at first, it was purposeful, they both knew it, but then it just slipped out. It was as if the part of her that had tried to keep the conversation censored broke and then she couldn't stop talking about him.

Evelyn had talked about Jack for nearly twenty minutes, telling Isabelle all about his band and how he had a steady gig at a 'hole in the wall bar,' as she had called it. She told him the stories of when she had snuck into the clubs to see her son performing, making Isabelle laugh at the thought of the little old lady driving hours to be in a club filled with mostly twenty-somethings just to see her son in his element on stage.

When she had stopped talking about Jack she had very nonchalantly nodded at the ring on Isabelle's finger and asked who the guy was. Isabelle had kept quiet about it merely telling her his name and adding no details, she was Jack's mother after all. With a smirk Evelyn looked over at Isabelle and stated very simply that while Davidson was a lovely last name it didn't have quite the same ring as Isabelle Mercer did, then said nothing more on the topic.

"Are you okay?"

Isabelle nodded softly, pushing the memories out of her mind and turned the pages of the album until she reached what had been previous unoccupied space. Now the blank pages were filled with pictures of Jack and her in better days, smiling, always touching, even some of them with their family and some with his band. She flipped to another page and stared down at the page oddly.

"What is this?" Isabelle asked, running her hand over the receipt enclosed behind the plastic wrap shield.

"Promise not to laugh?" he questioned. Isabelle nodded, knowing that being laughed at was one of Jack's biggest fears, an old shyness for a boy who had always wanted to be a star. "The day I was coming up for Thanksgiving dinner, the day I found out you were pregnant, that was the gas receipt from the station halfway between New York and Detroit. It's there because that was the turning point, I almost turned and went home. Wasn't sure I was ready to face you. I got there and that's when I decided to go, to grow up and face you. Then I found out about our son and I realized that was the best decision I ever made, so when I found the receipt in the car a week later, I decided it was important and kept it."

"A turning point."

"Yeah."

Jack looked over her shoulder at the piece of paper that had been pressed flat but still bared the scars of its former crumpled state. He was about to comment on it but as he opened his mouth the doorbell rang. He looked over at the door that led to the hallway for a moment, not really wanting to leave but knowing that it was probably Bobby at the door and he wouldn't just leave.

"I should get that," Jack said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was only an hour into the event and already Isabelle needed a break. Jack and her had done what they said and called only the people they knew well to come, for Isabelle that was family like the Mercer boys, for Jack it was friends from the bands he played with at Spider, including a few girls that seemed to know him all too well. She closed her eyes, resting her head against the cushioning of the couch when she felt the sensation of being stared at. Opening her eyes, she saw Scotty looking down at her from the side of the couch.

"Hey," he said, making his way around the couch and sliding into the seat beside her.

"Hi," she replied. She smiled up at him and looked around the room. "Where'd Rachel go?"

"She's having a conversation with that crazy Spanish chick."

"I saw the two of you when you came in." She laughed and nudged him playfully. "If you're not careful, you two are going to be the next ones having one of these co-ed baby showers."

"I am always careful, thank you very much. Unlike a certain somebody I know." He smirked and placed his hand on her stomach. "Things like this happen for a reason."

"Don't start with me, Scotty."

"Just saying." He retracted his hand and turned a bit so that he could face her. He caught a sight of Rachel being corner by Sofi, who spoke loud enough to be heard but not clearly enough to be comprehended by Scott. "Poor Rachel."

"I don't think I have ever seen you so happy," Isabelle said, noticing the smile on his face. "You and Rachel make it look easy."

"You and Jack did, too," Scott replied. He looked over at Isabelle as she rolled her eyes and started to protest. "You weren't there, you didn't know everything. Girls came on to Jack all the time, it wasn't even the band thing, he's good-looking and groupies cling onto that. Jack never looked twice."

"Really," Isabelle replied sarcastically.

"Really. Tabloids lie, Billy planted that shit because he knew it would get as recognition."

"Lipstick boxers?"

"Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum's idea of a good joke," he said, nodding towards Ray and Vaughn who, along with Angel, were standing in the corner by the liquor. "Jack only saw you."

"Subject change," Isabelle suggested.

"Okay. What are you having?"

"I can't say. Jack..." She paused as felt the baby kick and ran her hand against her stomach as if it would soothe the baby. "We haven't discussed it. I figured someone would find out tonight though, Jack's really excited about his latest project."

"Project?"

"He has to be the one to tell you. You know Jack..." She rubbed her stomach once more as the baby kicked again. "...And his projects. He gets all excited. Excuse me for a moment."

"You okay?"

"Yeah, the baby is getting restless. I think I just need to take a walk around to settle it down."

Scott jumped off the couch, quickly, holding his hand out to her. She scoffed at him, knocking his hand that was held out in the air to his side and hoisted herself off the couch.

"I can do it myself," she replied, dismissing him.

"Stubborn."

"Always."  
"A reason we would have ever worked." He leaned closer to her ear, a smile forming on his lips. "Well, that and you're hopelessly in love with your ex."

"Who? Limp Dick?"

"Oh, so Gavin's nickname's been passed on to Jack now?"

Before Isabelle could come up with a comeback she heard Scott's named being called out. She watched as Rachel bounded across the room, before colliding into his body as she simultaneously wrapped her arms around his neck and knocked him backwards onto the couch. She laughed as they landed, Scott's arm instantly wrapping around Rachel's waist, a combination of keeping her from falling off the couch and keeping her from crashing into the person standing beside the coffee table.

"There you are," Rachel said. "I can't believe you left me with that psycho."

"Sofi made an impression on you," Isabelle commented, looking down at her friends.

"Is she always like that?" Rachel asked, moving slightly so that Scott could sit up but refusing to give up her position in his lap. "I mean, she's kind of intolerable."

"You never had to live in a house with them. It's amusing and frightening at the same time. Wait until Bobby starts in on her later." She smiled at Scott as he kissed the side of Rachel's neck. "Remember what I said, Scotty boy, be safe."

"Go take your walk," he replied.

Isabelle walked around the apartment, dodging between people the best she could despite her inflated stomach. She had gotten out of awkward conversations with the help of Jeremiah who had to come to her rescue on more than one occasion, the most memorable being when the girls who were apparently in a band that had once played with Jack's but look like nothing more than the latest version of "Breast Implant Barbie" that had asked to touch her stomach. It was only now as muddled through awkward conversation with Vaughn, who while a nice enough guy, had mentality of the perpetual frat boy, that she realized she had no escape route as Jeremiah was no where to be seen.

"So, still not going to tell me what the baby is?" Vaughn asked.

"Nope."

"Fair enough." He looked at her and shoved his hands into his pockets. "Your boobs look bigger."

"Excuse me for a minute."

Isabelle slowly walked away from Vaughn, desperately trying to find anyone in the room of people who were close to Jack but not her that she knew. She spotted Lyn across the room, her back against the wall as she played with the phone in her hands, as awkward in large crowds as Isabelle was. Weighing the pros and cons of the own awkwardness left between them the last time they had seen one another, Isabelle decided to forgo it and walked over to her.

"I'm running out of people to be my savior. I can't handle anymore conversation with people I don't know or have nothing in common with," Isabelle admitted, grabbing onto her arm. "Save me?"

Lyn laughed as Isabelle dragged her into the kitchen, helping to force the people out of the room and create a safe haven for the pregnant girl. Isabelle leaned against the far wall, resting one hand on her stomach and the other on the counter to hold her up.

"Rough day?" Lyn asked.

"I know co-ed baby showers are the new 'in' thing but when the baby's daddy's friends are all very shady wannabe rockstars and has a brother prone to outbursts and another who is a sexual deviant with his hotheaded girlfriend the event is tiring. Jerry and Scotty have pretty much been saving me from the idiots whenever they get a chance. Then again, it's better than the alternative."

"Yeah, I heard about the baby shower 'slash' press conference. That was never his intention."

"I know."

A silence fell between them, for a moment both had forgotten about the last time they had seen each other. How Lyn had left, wanting Isabelle to work out her problems with Jack on her own. She never blamed Lyn, knew that it was time to grow up and that it was time to stop running when things got complicated.

"So, does this mean I'm forgiven?" Lyn asked, breaking the silence. "Because I'm not going to apologize for leaving. It was the right decision and I stand behind it."

"You leaving did me good."

"You and Jack are-"

"Not even close," she said quickly dismissing any thought Lyn could have conjured up. "I did, however, realize that I need to stop running from him to punish him when I'm mad. I don't want him to think that I'm going to do that when the baby comes. I mean, look at him. Some people were just made to be parents, Jack's one of them, as odd of a thought that is. I don't want him to ever think I'd take that away."

Lyn followed Isabelle's gaze across the room where Jack was sitting at the table with Amelia and Daniela. The girls were talking animatedly with him and he listened carefully, replying even more enthusiastically than they had when it was his turn. He looked up for a moment and his gaze automatically went to Isabelle. He smiled briefly and motioned her over and then returned his gaze to Daniela as she pulled on the sleeve of his shirt, wanting his attention.

"I think he wants you," Lyn commented.

Isabelle and Lyn walked over to the table, both of them smirked once they got a better look at him. On his one arm the sleeve had been rolled up and there were spots of color sporadically marking his skin, even somewhere it looked like one of the girls had tried to color in the gaps between his tattoos. Lyn walked over to the other end of the table, kneeling down beside Amelia, listening to her explain excitedly what she was doing to her uncle as Jack stood up and walked over to Isabelle.

"Daniela wants my next tattoo to be something she drew for me," he said, holding up his hand and showing off the bright pink heart that his niece had drawn. "I think I like it."

"She's very artistic," Isabelle commented.

"How are you feeling?"

"Good, a bit tired though. I might take a little bit of a break in a bit." She smiled at him and looked around the room. "This is kind of perfect."

"Only kind of?" he questioned, shoving his hands into his pockets. "Something I can do to fix it?"

"No, it's great, Jack." Isabelle laughed at Jack as he looked at her waiting for her to tell him that rest. "Fine, when I found out, I was hoping that Jane would be here. I know it's stupid, it's just..." She wrapped her arms around herself and shrugged. "She's my sister, I thought she'd get over it."

"I didn't invite her," Jack lied. "I didn't know how you'd react. I'm sorry."

"No, don't be, it's okay. At least there's a fifty percent chance that she might have. You were right though, we'd probably ended up fighting and that would just have put too much stress on the baby."

"Are you sure you're not mad?"

"I'm not." She looked up at him and smiled half-heartedly. "I'm not mad, Jack. I promise. I do need to ask you something though. I kind of wanted to show Lyn the surprise you had for me this, wanted her to be the first to see. Would you mind?"

"Go ahead. Bobby's gonna be pissed he wasn't first though."

"He'll deal."

"Okay, but I am telling him this was your idea."

"Fine by me." She turned towards Lyn and then quickly back at Jack. "Oh, by the way, you might want to keep Vaughn on a leash. He made a comment on my boob size."

Jack shook his head and called out Vaughn's name as Isabelle turned back towards Lyn. She rested her back against the wall as Lyn finished her conversation with Daniela, who was drawing on her aunt's hand the same picture that she had on Jack's. When they were finished Lyn looked up at Isabelle and held out her hand.

"Fashionable, right?"

"Absolutely." Isabelle smirked and moved away from the wall. "I want to show you something."

"What?"

"Just follow me," she replied, walking out of the room and heading down the hallway. She stopped in front of the nursery door and looked back at Lyn. "Okay, so no matter how Jack and I end up, I know that I have you to thank for Jack and me, for my baby, because if I hadn't have had the chance to talk to you, get out everything I was feeling to an impartial party, I probably would have left with Gavin that day at the hospital. So I wanted you to be the first one to know."

"Know what?"

Isabelle opened the door that led to the nursery and motioned Lyn into the room. She stood by the door as Lyn walked around the room, laughing at the sight the very gender specific room. She stopped at the crib and ran her hands over the light blue plush blanket.

"A boy," Lyn said, smiling. "The first Mercer boy of the next generation."

"Scary thought," Isabelle replied. She closed the door behind her as she walked into the room fully. "Look at the role models he's going to have."

"What does Jack think?"

"Jack is ecstatic. But he would be just as much if it were a girl." She motioned around the room. "He did this all himself. Picked it all out, put it together, painted...It's like he just wanted to make sure everything was perfect and to his standards."

"He can't wait, can he?"

"Nope."

"What about you?"

"I'm happy," she replied. She smirked and leaned against the wall, her hand running over the dresser. "I am."

"Are you su-"

"Belly! Where the fuck are you?"

"I think Bobby noticed I'm missing," Isabelle said with a laugh, glad for the interruption.

"Only a matter of time."

Lyn started to head towards the door when it swiftly opened, causing her to jump back. Bobby stood in the doorway, mouth opened posed to say something when he noticed the state of the room. He took in the blue walls and the blue crib set just as Isabelle and Lyn had, and shrugged shoving his hands into his pockets.

"So, it's a boy, eh?" Bobby snickered and looked over at Isabelle. "Of course that fairy's shooting boys outta his dick."

"Only you can take a good thing and make it so wrong," Isabelle muttered, standing up.

"Yeah, he's talented like that," Lyn agreed.

"Come on, ya gotta get out there. Ya can't have a baby shower without a knocked up chick."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Special Thanks to all my reviews...You guys are made of awesome:

EvilBunny101

JustAnotherFallen

Melinda Burning

Millster86

shippolove844

x3sunnydaay

Also thanks to anyone who reads/favorites/alerts this story, whether you review or not, it means a lot to know that someone reads this story!


	24. Some Things You Can't Learn from a Book

Okay, so I am pretty sure that if any of you actually continued to read this you all probably hate me at this point. I wish I could say I had an excuse as to way this story hasn't been updated in forever, but I don't. I guess I kind of just lost focus for a bit. I sincerely apologize to anyone and I hope that someone will read this. I do know exactly where this story is going (minus the ending because I am still debating between two possible outcomes) and I don't expect it to be much longer than five more chapters. The story and Jack and Isabelle will be ending.

Anyway, here is the latest chapter in ROOL, I hope you enjoy (and ignore the horrid title, I couldn't think of anything better).

Also note that this chapter has been unbeta'd because I am not sure if I even have a beta anymore since I haven't contacted her in forever and did not want to bother her. I did however try to look over it but I might have missed something so please bear with me.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jack laughed as his brothers continued to scream at the television and then at one another. Once all the guests from the baby shower had evacuated he was left with just his family, the loud and obnoxious brothers he had always known and their own little family circles. Isabelle had excused herself an hour earlier, claiming the party had exhausted her and went to lie down in the master bedroom since Bobby and Lyn had taken up residence in her room.

Expecting to see the lights off when he entered, Jack was surprised when he saw Isabelle sitting up on the bed, her back against the headboard with pictures strewn across the comforter and a set of headphones stretched across her stomach. She looked up as he entered, smiling at him and holding up a picture of Jack and his brothers at his middle school graduation.

"Lyn brought up some pictures from the house that Evelyn had. She said she just found them, that's why she didn't mail them to you when you were putting the album together for the baby. I figured I'd look through them and see if anymore should go in," Isabelle replied. She held up a picture of Jack in full hockey gear and smiled. "Most of these pictures are you and skating, from the looks of it I would have pegged you as the hockey player, not Bobby."

Jack laughed and walked over to the bed, sitting on the edge of it. He grabbed a few photos and looked down at them, amazed at what Evelyn had taken over the years. Pictures of him with his brothers, hockey games and holidays. He never remembered her taking the pictures, always too caught up in what he was doing to pose for his mother and assumed over the years she had just known when to get the perfect shot without bringing attention to the camera.

"What is this?" Jack asked. He looked down at the picture of him, his hair soaking wet, pieces of snow present in his mane, and his face beat red as he was bundled up in an absurd amount of clothing. "Hide it."

"I like it," Isabelle said, reaching over and placing her hand on Jack's. "You look happy." She pried it from his grasp and picked it up, her eyes running over his smile. "You've always had a great smile."

Isabelle refrained from telling him that it was his smile that she had first fallen in love with. How when she had met him she had gotten past the ego and the jokes by catching the truth in his smile when he was with his family or finally found the perfect word or note for the song he was working on. Eventually, the way he would smile at her when he thought she wasn't paying attention.

"What about this one?" Jack asked.

Taking the photo from his hand, Isabelle looked down at it and laughed. Jack was standing beside Bobby, a smirk emblazoned across his face as his older brother looked agitated to even be near him. She looked over at him, shaking her head, curious as to why Jack was so enthused by this particular picture. Narrowing her eyes, Jack laughed and took the picture from her hand and pointed out their difference in height.

"It was the first time he came home and I was taller than him."

They spent the next hour sitting on the bed, laughing at the random photos and Jack telling Isabelle all the stories behind them. She had leaned more about him from the pictures than she had in the entire time she had known Jack and found it odd how you could spend most of your life with someone and still never truly know who they were. When they came across photos that included Evelyn both of them would suddenly become quiet and Jack would take an extra moment to look at the picture just as he had with the one in the album in the nursery.

"How are we going to explain to our son pictures of daddy on stage blazing up?" Isabelle asked, looking up from the picture clasped in her hand. "Even more so in front of your mother. Gosh, daddy, you're a smart one."

"What are you talking about?"

"These pictures Evelyn took of you at one of your shows."

"Evelyn was never-"

Jack was quickly silenced by the picture Isabelle placed on his lap. Looking down at it, he noticed the familiar background of one of the dingy clubs he had performed in when he first came to New York and was just trying to get his foot in the door.

"She was there," Jack whispered, slightly astonished that he never knew.

"She went to a lot of your shows. She never told you?"

"No."

"It really shouldn't surprise you. When I moved back to Detroit and I first saw her she tried not to mention you, but one day it just came out and then she never stopped. When she found out I was going to New York with Gavin for one of his business trips she just happened to mention in that Evelyn way that you were performing at this bar, you know just in case I happened to be anywhere near it," she explained.

Jack felt his stomach clench at the mention of that night. He was on stage and looked out into the audience only to see Isabelle standing there, beautiful as ever and breaking his heart by just being in the same room. His first reaction had been to jump off the stage and run over to her, convince her stay in New York and never leave, then his second took over and the egomaniacal side that was fueled by one beer too many decided to sing the words he had written in anger when he found out about Ian. _I've got more wit, a better kiss, a hotter touch, a better fuck, than any boy you'll ever meet..._ He cringed as the memory of her face as he sang flooded his mind.

"I never apologized for that night," he commented.

"It's in the past," she replied, a small dismissive shake of her hand waved through the air. "Evelyn would have kicked your ass. Especially that night."

"Ma was sneaky," he said with a laugh looking at the picture once more.

"That's apparent because you with a joint definitely wouldn't have been part of the act if you knew Evelyn was going to be there," she pointed out with a laugh.

"I think we should hide those pictures from him."

"Definitely."

"She drove all the way from Detroit just to see me perform a few songs in a smoky bar," Jack whispered to himself, still astonished by lengths that Evelyn went to for him.

"She was so proud of you, how you followed your dreams." Isabelle snatched the picture back from Jack and ran her hands along his face in the photo, his eyes closed and his mouth wide open, screaming and passionate. "She said she always knew you were going to be big and that you found this confidence on stage that you never had in your everyday life. You were a different person on stage, you still are."

Jack knew he was, too. On stage he could feed off of the energy, even if it was nothing more than a few people in the audience, he could magnify what everyone was feeling and reflect it back out at them. The bravado he had on stage was the exact opposite of the insecurity he felt once his feet left the stage. He had confidence, he was sure of himself, but still nagging thoughts always stuck around in the back of his mind when he was just himself and there was no cheering crowds chasing them away.

"You look tired," Jack commented, noticing from the corner of his eye Isabelle rubbing at her face. He reached for the photo in her hand and dropped it back into the box before gathering up the remaining ones on the bed. "How about we save this for tomorrow?"

Stifling a yawn, Isabelle nodded softly. She dropped her own pile into the box before reaching down and gently pulling the headphones off of her stomach and placing the device onto her bedside table. Sliding the box to the floor, Jack looked curiously at the CD player wondering what music she had been playing for the baby.

"Thank you for today." Isabelle smiled, sliding lower in the bed trying to get comfortable. "It was nice, even if our friends and family are a bit odd."

"You're welcome," Jack said, reaching into the bedside table for the book he had kept hidden there and pushing himself off the bed. "Night."

"Where are you going?"

"Not tired, figured I'd read for a bit."

"Read? That doesn't sound like the Jack I know." She tried to peer at the cover of the book her cradled to his chest, but his arm effectively covered the title. "What is it?"

"Don't worry about it. Just get some sleep."

"Okay..."

The way the word drifted off left Jack sensing that Isabelle had more to say. He pretended to search the room for something, giving her a bit more time to say whatever needed to be said without forcing him to pry it from her, but there was only so much imaginary things you could look for a room that was pretty much immaculate, much like the rest of the apartment, due to Isabelle's nesting urges. He was about to give up when he heard the crinkling of the sheets and saw her sitting up a question poised on her lips.

"Do you think when you come to bed tonight you can stay in the bed with me?"

"I was actually going to sleep in the baby's room." Jack pointed towards the door, for a moment acting like Isabelle didn't know where it was. He watched Isabelle nod quickly but could see the slight disappoint on her face even as she tried to look away from him. "I could stay in here if you want."

"You don't have to if it makes you uncomfortable, I just don't like the idea of you sleeping on the floor. Blame the sudden maternal instinct."

"Thanks to your maternal instinct I won't wake up with the carpet imprinted on my cheek, so thank it for me." He waved his book in the air and walked towards the door. "I'll try not to wake you up."

Sitting at the dining room table, Jack read the same sentence for the fifth time trying to understand it. It wasn't that he didn't under the words, separately each and every one of them made sense, but the thoughts behind and what it was telling him to do went against his gut feeling. He figured that he would be the type of guy who would just know as the date got closer what exactly he had to do, but it had been months and the feelings of doubt and fear still crept in the back of his mind and the books he had picked up that other parents had sworn by just confused him.

"I hate reading," Jack muttered to himself, closing the book and shoving it across the table.

"Those books will drive you nuts." Lyn stood there beside him, a smirk on her face as she looked over her shoulder. "Trust me, I tried to read them when I was pregnant with Abigail but all they did was contradict one another and it got frustrating."

"I just want to know what to do."

"Parenting's not really something you can learn from a book. However, I am a nurse, I've been there for a few births and I've even managed to raise a kid pretty well so far despite her being a spawn of your brother. You can always ask your well-informed from experience unofficial sister-in-law."

"Okay." He sat up, reaching for the book and waving it in the air. "What wise words do you have for me that can't be found in this shit?"

"Give him love."

"And?"

"That's it, assuming you know to feed and clothe him."

"No, I never thought of that," he replied sarcastically. He groaned, hitting himself with the book. "It can't be that simple."

"But it is that simple. You learn how to be a parent through experience. You are not infallible, no parent is or ever will be, and you're bound to make mistakes but that is not going to screw up your kid, no matter what those books say. Jack, you are going to be a great dad."

"What makes you think that?" He looked down at the book again, flipping it open again and distracting himself with a page that he had already read and still didn't completely understand. Lyn reached out, pulling the book away from it and tossed it on the floor. "Lyn-"

"You know what makes me think that? You bothered to pick up the books to begin with, no matter how misguided their information may be. All the work you put into that room, making sure everything was perfect, not exactly something you just do for no reason." She smiled at him with a small shake of her head and reached for his hand, taking it in her own. "Plus, you wouldn't put yourself through the pain of being near Isabelle all the time if that child didn't already mean the world to you."

"Is it that obvious?" Jack asked, keeping his eyes on the table.

"Yeah."

"Sometimes I want to go back to before she got pregnant." He looked up at her, an innocence spread across his face despite his words. "I wouldn't change anything about that night, I wouldn't stop myself from sleeping with her because the result of that is this kid that I love, but I would remind myself of the shit we put each through, the anger, block all the good stuff just so I could stop myself from falling in love with her again."

"Again?"

"Whatever I say, it stays between us right? Some sort of unofficial in-laws code?"

"Of course."

"I did stop loving her. Before she left, before the baby, I kind of forgot about her. She was always going to be there, there was always going to be another day and another moment, so I could focus on my career, be in love with her later. I didn't even feel guilty, I just figured she should have been able to deal with it, but now..."

"Later is here and you're in love with her again," Lyn finished for him knowingly. "If it's any consolation, she loves you, too. She's just afraid to admit it."

"I can't blame her." He shoved his hands through his hair, grasping onto tufts of it as they passed through his fingers. "Got any sisterly advice on how to deal with this?"

"Let her know and hope that it's meant to be because no matter how many times you try to convince yourself that you wish you didn't love her anymore, it's just a line of bullshit you're feeding yourself. Other than that, no."

Jack laughed at how simple Lyn's statement was. Standing up, her pulled her out of her own chair and hugged her tightly. There was something about the addition of Lyn to the family that had affected Jack in a way that his other brother's girls hadn't. It wasn't that he didn't love Camille, and even at times Sofi, it was just that Lyn brought a comfort to the chaos. She had seen them all at their worse and instead of running in the other direction she was drawn closer.

"You know, if my brother had any common sense he'd make an honest woman out of you," Jack said, releasing her from his grip.

"No," Lyn replied hastily. She laughed, reaching up to pat Jack on his shoulder. "Marriage is a scary thing. You and Isabelle alone are enough proof of that. I'll keep it simple and stay dating, thank you very much."

Jack said goodnight to Lyn, watching as she walked away for a moment before picking up the book again. Turning it over in his hands he kept thinking to himself about what Lyn had said. Walking into the kitchen, his fingers grazing the book's cover once more, he smirked and tossed it into the trash. Smiling, he walked past the dinning room, shutting the lights off and then found himself approaching the living room. The larger of the two couches had Sofi and Angel sound asleep beside one another, his brother's arm wrapped tightly around his girlfriend, surprising loving and quiet in the night. Jerry was stretched across the loveseat, his feet dangling over one of the arms and his hand outstretched towards the floor, brushing against Daniela's shoulder as she slept on the floor beside her sister and their mother. There was no more doubt in his mind, his own experience would more than suffice and if it didn't no parenting book would ever be able to tell him the things he couldn't turn to his own brothers for.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I love each and every one of you that takes out the time to read this and I love all my reviewers. Again, I am so deeply sorry I suck so much and let it take this long to update.

Thank You:

amroberts17

chicaespanola17

EvilBunny101

JEM-99


	25. You Won't Have to Feel Torn

No long author's note here. Just a HUGE thank you to the FABULOUS EvilBunny101 who doesn't question the massive errors I make due to my 3 am writing habits and who takes the time to edit and help me fix my chapters. She is amazing to put up with me, trust me.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"How much more massive am I going to get?" Isabelle asked, looking up at Lyn as placed a plastic cup on the top of her stomach with ease. "Because I think this is ridiculous."

"See that salad bowl?" Lyn replied, nodding towards the bowl that Abigail was happily throwing lettuce into. "You'll be able to balance that on your stomach."

Isabelle looked over at Lyn worried getting only a soft laugh in response. It was the last night that all the Mercers would be in New York, only Bobby and Lyn staying a few extra days, and they were preparing a nice family dinner that Isabelle had be banned from helping with. She groaned and rested her back against the counter, watching helplessly and bored as Lyn puttered around the kitchen with the help of Abigail, while Camille and the girls set the table.

"How bad would it be if I went to the doctors and demanded they take him out now?" Isabelle questioned, rubbing her stomach.

"Bad, there is a reason babies gestate for as long as they do."

"Ew, that word, gestate, makes me feel like a science experiment."

"Six more weeks, you can handle it. Afterwards you'll be wishing you were still pregnant and not getting up every hour to feed him."

"Yeah, I'll long for the days when I had to get up every hour to pee." She pouted down at her stomach. "You hear that baby? Mommy's bladder is not a pillow."

"Okay, I think everything is done," Lyn announced, wiping her hands on the dishtowel.

"I'll go tell Jack," Isabelle said, pushing away from the counter.

"No." Lyn stepped in front of the doorway, blocking Isabelle. "Abigail, go tell daddy to get Uncle Jack."

The little girl jumped off the footstool in front of the counter and darted between the two women. She ran into the living room where all the Mercer men, sans Jack, sat watching a hockey game. She jumped into her father's lap and looked up him sweetly.

"Mommy wants you to get Uncle Jack."

"Jer, can you-"

"No, mommy said you."

"Fine." Bobby grabbed her and stood up, tossing her over shoulder. "But you're coming with me."

As Bobby walked away from the living room, the sounds of his brother's bickering began to fade away and he could start to hear more clearly the sound of Jack's guitar strumming softly. He stopped just short of the door, even Abigail had stopped fidgeting in his arms at the sound of the voice coming from the bedroom.

"Why does Uncle Jack sound sad?" Abigail asked.

"Go wash your hands," Bobby replied, his voice barely above a whisper as he placed her on the ground. "You know how mommy feels about dirty hands."

Abigail nodded and ran down the hallway to the bathroom. Bobby continued to watch Jack from just outside the doorway and just listened to his voice. It was a far cry from the Jack that he usually was, more of broken kid than the man he was now. His sounded defeated, resigned to whatever was coming his way and more than anything it angered Bobby.

"_I pass the churches full of gilded faith/ Nursing their hangovers from last night/ It won't do me any good to pray/ 'Cause even God knows that you were right/ And I was wrong but yet it kills me/ That my kid will never know me/ With another man by his side/ So I'll drive a straight line/ When I cross the state line/ Out into the ocean/ In a moment I'll be gone/ You won't have to feel torn..._"

"Bobby, would you hurry up already?" Lyn yelled.

Bobby jumped just as Jack lifted his head from the guitar in his hands. The door between them creaked open more and Jack saw Bobby obviously caught in his not so subtle spying.

"Fuck, man. Ever hear of privacy?" Jack muttered.

"Was comin' to get ya for dinner."

"Mission accomplished." Jack placed the guitar to the side of him on the bed and stood up, tossing his older brother a look. "What?"

"Nothin'."

Jack stood in front of Bobby, sure that his brother, always full of quips, was going to say more than a simple, one-worded comment and wanted to get it out of the way without the rest of the family hearing. After a moment, when nothing had been said and Jack grew secure in the fact that nothing would, he muttered a small "move" before pushing past and heading down the hallway.

Bobby followed behind his brother into the dinning room where the entire family gathered. The adults all sat around the larger table while the kids sat at the card table that had been set up for them. Wordlessly, Jack took his seat beside Isabelle, while she continued to talk to Lyn across from her. Bobby took his seat beside his girlfriend, across from his youngest brother, and watched as Jack avoided his gaze at all costs. Bobby seemed to be the only one to notice the his brother's silence as the rest of his family laughed and yelled across the table loudly, even Isabelle doing so and taking no notice of Jack's downcast eyes.

Dinner had passed along without an issue, only Angel once bringing up Bobby's silence and getting a tense "fuck you" from his older brother before everyone went back to ignoring him. It was after that when both Isabelle and Lyn took notice of the two brothers sudden strange attitudes. Lyn had elbowed Bobby, getting nothing more than a gruff apology from him for his behavior while no matter what Isabelle did Jack just continued to look at his plate like he wanted to bury himself beneath it.

Finally, after the rest of the dinner had passed Lyn had excused everyone, except for Isabelle who remained there with Jack beside her, and started to clean up. Bobby had left only momentarily to grab a beer and plopped back down in his seat, leaning back and staring at the two of them like he had caught them doing something inappropriate.

"What's going on?" Isabelle questioned, frustrated.

"Nothing, Jack's just acting like a teenager," he said. He tossed his napkin onto the table. "He's got his fuckin' emo 'tude on."

"Fuck you," Jack replied.

"Oh, you'd like that, wouldn't ya? Fuckin' fairy."

"I am not in the mood for your shit right now."

Isabelle could sense the tension between the two brothers was more than their usual playful banter and started to get up, figuring it would be best to leave them to fight amongst themselves. As she did, however, Bobby merely pointed at her chair, a simple warning in his eyes and she slid back down into it. Picking his beer up, grunting something under his breath that Isabelle couldn't make out, he left the room. It wasn't until he was inside the living room, yelling at Angel to turn the game on that Isabelle turned towards Jack.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, fine," he lied. He forced a smile across his lips and shrugged. "You know Bobby, I was working on a song and he heard it. He just loves to remind me every time how much of a _sissy_ I am for it." He furrowed his eyebrows together, looking at Isabelle. "Speaking of songs, I know I told you we could go through the rest of the photos tonight, but can I have half an hour more to mess around on the guitar?"

"Take all the time you need."

"Thanks." He stood up, holding his hand out Isabelle to help her from her chair but she shook her head softly.

"I think I'll just stay in here for a bit. See if Lyn needs any help."

"Which I don't," Lyn piped up from around the corner. She stuck her head out from the kitchen. "But I will be happy to keep an eye on her."

Jack laughed half-heartedly at her and nodded before exiting the dinning room and making his way to the bedroom. Isabelle sighed, pushing the remaining plates away from her and resting her head on the table. She could hear the clanking of Lyn in the kitchen and the loud noises from the games in the living room and found herself just wishing for something to distract her from all the noises that seemed a million times louder than usual.

"Can I do anything?" Isabelle asked, pouting from her seat. "Anything at all."

"Sit there, don't move from your chair, and look pretty."

"Oh, yeah, because that's always been a specialty of mine."

As Lyn ducked into the kitchen Isabelle got up and made her way into the living room passed the brothers screaming at the television and the three children sitting on the ground coloring. She slipped out onto the deck without notice and took a deep breath of the air. It felt good to be alone for the moment. Looking around she noticed the forgotten Solo cups from the baby shower days before and the half filled garbage bag. She picked it up and began to collect the trash, figuring she had a few moments to do something productive before Lyn found her and yelled at her in her overdramatic nurse-like fashion of putting the baby in unnecessary danger.

Isabelle had gotten half of the deck cleared before she heard the unmistakable sound of the glass door sliding open. She started to mutter an apology before hearing Bobby's gruff laugh sound out. Turning to face him she smirked, a sigh of relief escaping her lips.

"If you promise not to be a dick to me like you were to Jack, I'll tell you a secret," Isabelle said.

"Yeah, I promise."

"I am so glad it's you. I thought you were Lyn."

"Lyn is a bit of a mother hen, ain't she?"

"Every five seconds something I am doing is endangering the baby according to her. As if I would really do anything to hurt him." She looked up at Bobby and bit her lip. "You're not going to treat me like I'm breakable, too, are you? Or worse, tell on me."

"I ain't sayin' nothin'," he replied. He leaned against the glass door and watched Isabelle as she tossed more cups into the garbage bag. "Although-"

"You had your chance," she said, glaring at him. "Now you're not allowed to say anything to the contrary."

"You're gonna catch a fuckin' cold," Bobby muttered, throwing his jacket around Isabelle.

"Bobby, it's nearly sixty degrees out here, it's not cold."

"Fifty and keep it on."

"Thanks," she said, tightening the coat around her, feeling if she didn't Bobby would walk over and zip it up on her. She pressed her hands down against the sides of the well-worn leather and looked over the edge. She dropped the bag to the ground beside her and closed her eyes. "What's it feel like being a parent?"

"Pretty fuckin' good," he replied with a laugh. "Bet ya never thought you'd hear me say that."

"Never. Proof that people change."

"Proof that who raised ya is more important than who gave birth to ya." Isabelle turned to face him and he shrugged. "Jack told me 'bout your mom and it ain't hard to see you're scared."

"I don't think your theory is going to help me out much. I mean, look who raised me: a pedophile and a sister who hates me so much she wouldn't even come to my baby shower. I know Jack invited her, he got that little guilty look on his face when he told me he didn't. He always gets that look when he lies."

"Who gives a fuck about the assholes? For a few months, a saint raised you. You were her kid the minute Jack walked you through that door."

It was hard not to notice how Bobby's voice changed when he mentioned Evelyn. Isabelle would never know his story, none of the brothers did, but from the way he talked about Evelyn it was clear she saved his life. She was the woman who all other women paled in comparison to and probably the reason why he ended up with Lyn.

"She was a saint, wasn't she?"

"The closest damn thing I'll ever come across."

In the silence that followed, Bobby could hear Lyn and Camille gathering the kids up to put them to bed. He smiled to himself and turned to look inside the apartment through the glass door and found the kids still ignoring their mothers. It wasn't until Sofi let out a loud, seemingly never-ending sentence of Spanish that they finally settled down, even if it was only to look up at their aunt in confusion. When he turned around he saw Isabelle was staring over the ledge down onto the traffic, her eyes glazed over as if she was far away.

"What's goin' on up there?" Bobby asked, pointing a finger towards Isabelle's head. "Not thinking about jumpin', are ya?"

"No. I was just thinking about Jack in the hospital," Isabelle admitted. She groaned and looked back at Bobby. "I don't why, but lately I just keep thinking about how everything could have been so different."

"I ain't gonna let that happen to him again if that's what you're worried 'bout. Jack ain't gettin' involved in any of that shit no more, he's too fuckin' fragile," he said, his statement half serious and half jest.

"I'm not worried about that."

"What is it then?"

"Do you think Jack's life would have been better if I wasn't with him the night before he got shot? Like maybe he wouldn't have been distracted that morning, maybe he wouldn't have run after that guy." She sighed, turning back towards the view of the city. "What if I never even showed up at Evelyn's grave?"

Bobby wasn't the type to think things through before he said them. He was impulsive and said whatever came to his mind without worrying about the consequences. The downside of that was he had a tendency to hurt people without meaning to and feeling the rage he was he knew no matter what he was going to say, it was bound to end badly. Still, it didn't stop him.

"Fuckin' what-ifs. It's all just a bunch of bullshit. Just another fuckin' excuse," he muttered. He turned away from a confused Isabelle and huffed. "Anything to run from him, right?"

"Run from him? What are you talking about?"

"Jack is fuckin' terrified you're going to pick that kid up and just leave."

"What-"

"No, fuck it. You wanna know what I think about when I think of my baby brother in the hospital? Not fuckin' once did I think, 'Isabelle's to blame here, he'd be so much better off without the bitch,' I thought he's fuckin' petrified and all he wants is her, he must really fuckin' love her. Ya know what else I remember? Him in a bed with fuckin' tubes every fuckin' place and you runnin'.

"What does that have to do with now, Bobby?"

"Years later, he's still in love with ya and your still runnin'. You've always been good at that."

"Bobby what-"

"Things get tough between you and Jack and you fuckin' bolt."

"Are you talking about the divorce? Things weren't tough, Bobby, they were nonexistent."

"Well, let's start with that time. Did ya even try to talk to, Jack?" He slammed his hands down on the banister. "Did you try to tell him before you just up and left? How 'bout when ya were teenagers?"

"I never ran from Jack when we were younger. If anything I depended on him too much."

"What do you call moving in with your sister? He loved you, you got scared and you ran."

"That is not how it went."

"Really, because that's how I saw it. What about a few months ago?"

"You know nothing about that night," Isabelle said, angrily wiping at her face. She didn't want to cry in front of Bobby especially not when he was acting so cruel. He didn't know how it felt to grasp onto the last piece of hope you had left and feel it be torn away when you're rejected by someone you loved. "Don't act like you know what happened."

"I know more than you think I do."

"Why wait, Bobby? Why wait to tell me all this now?" she demanded. "Are you trying to hurt me?"

"Because I can see that look he gives, the one where his world fuckin' begins and ends with you."

"You need to get your eyes checked, Bobby," Isabelle stated, pointing to her stomach. "He loves his son. His world begins and ends with him. I'm just part of the deal."

"You're a fuckin' liar. You're just too fuckin' stubborn to admit it."

"Fine, I'll stop lying. I'll admit it, maybe there is still a part of Jack that loves me, and yes, there is definitely a part of me that still loves him." She picked the forgotten trash bag up off the ground and turned towards the door. "Eventually there has to be a point, Bobby, where you say enough is enough and move on. Find other people who can make you happy."

"See, running."

Isabelle tried to get past Bobby but he blocked her. She had had enough of him, enough of his single point of view in which no one else could be correct but him. She shoved him to the side angrily, but as she did he grasped onto her arm. His touch wasn't violent or even remotely harsh but his face was and the contrast made her want to cry and hit him at the same time.

"You know what, let me clarify something, Bobby. I will never run from Jack again, because my kid doesn't deserve to not have a father and a father who wants to be one doesn't deserve to be childless. Not being with someone and running are two entirely different things and you are just too fucking stupid to realize it."

"Too fuckin' stupid?" Bobby questioned, tilting his head at her words.

"I-"

Isabelle's voice stopped when she heard the glass door slid open. Her eyes went to the ground between the two of them while Bobby looked up at the person now standing in the doorway, a scowl on her face.

"What's going on out here?" Lyn asked. "I just put the girls to bed and you two start screaming."

"I ain't stayin' here," Bobby said, dropping his hand from Isabelle's arm and storming past his girlfriend into the apartment.

"Bobby-" Lyn started.

"No, come on, get Abigail, we're goin'."

"No, _we_ are not going anywhere. If you want to leave than you can, but don't expect me to go."

"Lyn-"

"No, Isabelle, if he's going to be a big baby he can leave until he cools off."

"Fine." He looked over Lyn and shrugged. "I'll fuckin' go then. Tell me when you're ready to go back to Detroit."

Angel got up from the couch, muttering a curse under his breath as he head towards the door at the sound of his eldest brother slamming it shut. He reached for his coat and quickly slid it on before turning around to address the rest of his family.

"Wouldn't be a Mercer get-together if Bobby didn't go storming out. I'll get him."

"No, Angel, let him go be a baby," Lyn said.

"We both know that ain't a good idea. When Bobby acts like a baby other people pay the price," he replied, opening the door. "Sofi wakes up and starts shouting at ya, just tell her I'll be back in a bit."

"I'll go," Jack offered, placing his hand on Angel's shoulder to stop him. "You don't know the city. I have a feeling I know what this is about anyway." He turned to Isabelle who stood in the middle of the living room, her hand resting on the swell of her stomach and her eyes cast down on the ground. "Get some sleep, doctor's appointment in the morning."

Isabelle looked up at him for a moment, managing to catch his eyes just before they darted away and he was out the door. It didn't matter that she only got a glimpse of him for a second or that he was in a rush to find his brother, it was as clear on his face as anything ever was, he knew what was really going on and he was either going to find Bobby to set the record straight or for him to stay out of it. Either way, it didn't make Isabelle feel great.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was past three when Isabelle finally heard the front door slam shut from Jack's return. It didn't take her long to notice the lack of the second heavy steps that she had grown to know as Bobby's, she wasn't really surprised by his absence. Bobby was a lot of things and stubborn was at the top of that list. Ignoring the guilt she felt, she started to count Jack's footsteps as he neared the bedroom, counting down until he was just in front of the door having remembered how many it typically took for him to get there.

When the bedroom door swung open immediately she noticed how tired he looked. His eyes were heavy and his shoulders slouched forward, like it took all his energy to keep himself standing up straight. It took him a minute to notice that the lights were still on and that Isabelle was awake but when he did he faked like nothing was wrong and walked the rest of the way into the room.

"You okay?" Isabelle questioned, not letting the façade fool her.

"Fine." He sat on the edge of the bed, slipped his shoes off and tossed them lazily across the room. He pointed a finger at her, shaking his head disapprovingly. "You should be asleep."

"I couldn't. I was worried about Bobby; I just wanted to make sure he was okay."

"He's fine, just pissed. He's staying in a hotel until he cools down. He'll be back tomorrow, he wouldn't miss the opportunity to say bye to everyone. Just be prepared to have him avoid you, I don't know what you did but he's pretty mad."

"He's still staying for the rest of the week?"

"Doesn't have a choice. Lyn called him and decided for him, he's got to deal with it."

"I love that someone's telling Bobby what to do for once."

"Yeah," he agreed, his voice distracted. He ran his hand through his hair as he turned to face her. "I heard the fight."

"Yeah, I know. I saw the look on your face, plus the window was open when I came in. We were loud, it would be kind of hard to ignore."

When Jack stood from the bed, Isabelle was sure he was going to leave. She wanted to open her mouth and beg him to stay, but she knew she didn't have the right to do so. She only breathed a sigh of relief when she found him moving to the other end of the room to discard the day's clothes from his body and then slowly walked back to the bed. It was silent as he slipped in beside her, shutting the light off and lying down so he could stare up at the ceiling. She wanted to explain to him what she meant, but the truth was, it all was very obvious. She had meant everything she had said and there really was nothing left to explain.

"I do love you," Jack admitted, breaking the silence. He turned his head on the pillow to look at her, shaking it slightly. "You were wrong about that. Not just some small part of me, the entirety of me loves you." He swallowed hard and turned to face the ceiling again, his eyes staring at a small chip in the surface. "You were right about the rest, though. There does come a time where we have to look at everything we're doing and stop and wonder, are we really making each other happy anymore or is there someone else out there that could make us happier? It's not giving up, it's growing up."

Isabelle nodded softly, it hurt to hear her own words reflected back at her, but it didn't make it any less true. She knew this was the mature decision, they couldn't be kids anymore, especially not when there would soon be an actual child involved. They would both always love one another and they would always be connected but to finally be friends they would have to give up hope on ever being anything more again.

"I'm scared."

As Jack had whispered those words into the darkness, Isabelle felt his arms wrap around her. She closed her eyes, trying her best to fight off the tears that were threatening to come to the surface. Placing her hands over his, she squeezed them tightly and let herself rest up against him for what felt like might be the last time and then she couldn't help but to let the tears fall. It was time to start over and this time there was no looking back.

"Me, too."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

All I have to say here is: don't hate me.

Oh, and the song Jack is singing is called "Stateline" by Butch Walker. He is an amazing singer/songwriting and you all should check him out.

Thank you:

**Anaeli**  
**chicaespanola17**  
**EvilBunny101** (My wonderful fantastic beta! Thank you so much for sticking me throughout this story, even if I am horrible at updating and have a tendency to forget to delete things when I re-arrange paragraphs! Also, don't hate me for this chapter...lol.)  
**lauraxxx**  
**ollie-oxycotyn** (CONGRATS AGAIN! Since I updated twice though, I totally feel that when you get the chance between all your chaos you need to update some Billy Darley though. I love the way you write him!)  
**XxCrashAndBurnXx** (Honorary little sister, I hate you, just figured I'd let you know in a public forum :P and I am not sorry at all that I torture you with this story by giving you little pieces of information and then refusing to tell you anything else or completely changing them. I will however say thank you for providing me with a certain song that inspired a part of this story...People you can direct your hate towards her. BTW if you review the phrase "universally wrong" better not appear in it, I've heard that enough from you in the past few days.)


	26. The Big Night

**Author's Note: So here's the truth…I lost of sight of Jack and Belle for a bit (Yeah, nearly two years…hate me much?), but thanks to two lovely PMs from ollie-oxycotyn and chicaespanola17 (you girls are both lovely) as well as a post on Tumblr made by the lovely maxiekat (seriously follow her for amazing Garrett related things) about the best ffs of Four Brothers and a comment about my less than stellar updating skills inspiration suddenly kicked in and I wrote this. It's not my best, I'm a little out of sorts, but Lyssa (aka XxCrashAndBurnXx) threatened me if I didn't post it when I was tempted to not do so…So if you hate it send her the "love." Alright this is love and annoying I am sure and you don't want to read my speech anymore.**

**I hope you enjoy it.**

**XNegAttentionX**

**P.S. Sorry for the lame chapter title. :/**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**35 Weeks**

Of all the people Isabelle had wanted to be confined to an apartment with, Bobby was the last person on that list. To say that things between them were cold was putting it lightly. Ever since their fight two weeks earlier Bobby had said nothing to her. Even as the family packed up their belongings for their trip back to Detroit and the rest of the family said their goodbyes he stood off to the side, watching them until he muttered that he was going down to the car. Because of this, it surprised Isabelle, to find him standing in their doorway just a few days before, suitcase in hand with Abigail and Lyn beside him.

It had been Jack's idea, she had found out from Lyn, as Bobby walked into the apartment and past her without so much as a glance in her direction. Jack, newly worried now that Isabelle had been put on bed rest, decided that she needed someone to keep an eye on her. It had amused her that when the doctor had said to remain in the apartment, walking only the small distances that were necessary, and to remain stress free that Jack had thought of inviting his brother, the instigator of nearly every Mercer family fight to help. It wasn't until Isabelle had sat down with Lyn one night, relaxing as Jack had taken Bobby out of the apartment for a night out that Lyn had told her it was only supposed to be her and Abigail but that Bobby had insisted he come along.

The truth was that it hadn't been as bad as Isabelle would have thought it would be. Yes, Bobby refused to talk to her, his entire vocabulary directed at his sister-in-law was as creative as that of a caveman, allowing nothing more than grunts of disapproval or anger. Sometimes, especially in the moments when she purposely tested him, she'd get a verbal response out of him, a loud "fuck" before he stopped her and finished doing whatever she was in the process of doing for her. It should have pissed her off, and at times she was short with him, but for the most part it didn't upset her. Bobby might not have spoken to her but his grunts and the fact that he was there showed that he cared.

Isabelle was sitting on the couch on the fourth day since Bobby and Lyn's arrival, her eyes closed as she rested her back against the couch and tried to ward off the discomfort she felt throughout her body. Bobby was sitting on the couch opposite of her, flipping through channels so fast she was sure he couldn't tell what was on the screen as Jack and Lyn got ready. It was the night, the one Jack had been waiting for since they were kids, the release of his band's CD. He had been restless all afternoon, pacing around the apartment anxiously, cursing at himself as he screwed up a lyric that he had known by heart only hours earlier and was sure he'd continue to forget once he took the stage for the release and saw the large crowd of people who were there. When Isabelle had assured him that he was going to be fine, that he had never gotten stage fright before, he had groaned and told her it was different before going off on a tangent of fans versus business people. She didn't understand it, to her a crowd was a crowd, and if there was one place that she saw Jack really feel at home, it was one a stage performing for one.

"Aunt Belly, look!" Abigail said, bounding into the living room. She pointed to her face, covered in Lyn's makeup applied in a disastrous layer that only a toddler could do. "Pretty?"

"Beautiful." Smiling, she grabbed a tissue from the box beside her and pressed it to the toddler's face. "Did you get into mommy's make up?"

"I wanted to be pretty like mommy."

"You're gorgeous, but I think this might be just a bit too much."

Abigail climbed onto the couch, plopping down beside Isabelle and tilted her head as she examined the swell of her aunt's stomach. Grabbing her hand, Isabelle placed it over the spot the baby had been endlessly kicking all day and watched as her niece's face lit up. She had grown used to the little motions over the weeks but lately he had been kicking more aggressively, his little feet pressing against the skin of his stomach already stretched tight.

"Your tummy shakes."

'That's because your cousin is very fidgety."

"Stop kicking Aunt Belly, Jackie," Abigail said, lowering her face so that she was speaking directly at Isabelle's bump.

Isabelle wrapped her arm around her as she cuddled up against her side. Abigail kept her hand on her aunt's stomach, reacting each time she felt the kick against her little palm with a giggle or squeal. It was easy for Isabelle to forget her discomfort when she saw the joy on the little kid's face.

"So, how do I look?" Lyn asked, walking into the living room.

Jack hadn't wanted to go to the release on his own, it didn't matter that his friends and bandmates would be there, he needed someone there just for him. It was how Lyn ended up being volunteered to be his date. She had tried to get him to ask someone else, uncomfortable with the idea of being in a room of people she didn't know, but as soon as Rachel had come over as a favor to Scott and took Lyn shopping for a dress, her mind had changed. What girl couldn't be swayed with a pretty dress and Rachel's over the top enthusiasm?

"Like I'm gonna have to have a talk with Jack 'bout keepin' a fuckin' eye on ya tonight," Bobby muttered, looking his girlfriend up and down.

"Thanks." She smiled, kissing him as he stood up and walked past her to the kitchen.

"Wow," Isabelle said. She raised her eyebrows at Lyn who spun around. "Doesn't your mommy look gorgeous?"

"Yeah," Abigail agreed, stretching her arms out to her mom.

"You sure you don't mind?" Lyn asked, as she hoisted her kid against her side. "It's Jack's big night, I thought you'd want to be there."

"Bed rest, doctor's orders. Anyway, of course I don't mind, you deserve a little outing every once and a while since you have to deal with Bobby day in and out."

"I noticed he's still not talking to you. I thought he would have broken down by now."

"He grumbled at me to 'sit the fuck' down this morning. I guess that's a step in the right direction."

"Anything more than a grunt is proof you're slowly getting back on his good side. Don't worry, he'll understand one day."

"And even if he doesn't he'll eventually stop pouting." She nodded towards the hallway that lead to the master bedroom. "I'm going to see if Jack's okay. Odds are he's trying to figure out how to put on his tie without choking himself."

Through the crack in the bedroom door, Isabelle saw Jack standing in front of the mirror cursing as he fought with the tie placed around his neck. He tugged on the fabric, sliding it in the wrong direction and began another rant against the accessory. She tried to control her laughter, watching him begin the assault on it once more before but found herself giggling out loud catching his attention.

"Knew it," Isabelle said, walking into the room.

"Shouldn't you be sitting down?"

"I'm allowed to walk from the couch to the bedroom." She made her way towards him, smirking at his appearance. "You look too formal. You're not going to your senior prom." She removed the tie from his neck, tossing it onto the bed, and reached to undo the top few buttons on Jack's shirt. "Leave the suit jacket and tie at home. Put your man-jewelry back on and mess up your hair a little. None of this is you. You're finally there, who do you need to impress now?"

Jack nodded, reaching for the large silver ring that he always wore. He looked at himself in the mirror, running his hands through his hair to displace the locks that had been combed into a style that screamed business man more than rocker and turned to Isabelle for approval. She gave him a thumbs up, taking a seat on the bed as he returned to fix his appearance once more, and felt a small surge of pain wash through his stomach. Jack could see her reflection in the mirror, taking only a second to examine her face that was contorted oddly before walking over to the bedside.

"Belle, you okay?"

"Lightheaded. Maybe the walk from the living room to here wasn't such a good idea," she answered with a laugh, rubbing at the arch of her eyebrow like she was dizzy. "I'm fine though. I have no intentions of leaving this room for the rest of the night."

"I could skip-"

"Because I got a little dizzy? Don't be ridiculous. I'm fine. Bobby will be here if I need anything, he even started yelling at me again today. It's progress." She forced a smile, resting her back against the pillows at the head of the bed. "Go enjoy tonight."

"Call me if anything happens," Jack insisted. He placed his hand on her stomach, rubbing it affectionately. "I don't want this one giving you any trouble."

"Oh, it he's anything like his daddy he's just destined to give me trouble."

"I'm serious."

"I know. I'm fine, promise." She waved a hand towards the door, motioning for him to leave. "Now, go, don't be late. When you get home I want tons of details about how it all went."

Jack leaned down to kiss the top of her head before heading out of the room. She sighed, as soon as he shut behind him, pressing her hand to her stomach. Without her guard up, she groaned softly, the pressure building up.

"Come on, kiddo, you have to behave for mommy tonight," she whispered. She closed her eyes, taking a deep breath in to distract herself from the pain once more when she heard a small knock on the door. "Come in."

Lyn pushed the door open a bit, a fluffy jacket covering her outfit. Her makeup and hair looked out of place now, a stark contrast to the dowdy outwear. It was clear that no matter how much glitz or glamour you gave her, Lyn was always going to be the Detroit nurse back home. It was one of the reasons why Isabelle liked her so much, you couldn't change her.

"Jack's worried about you so he sent me in to check on you," Lyn explained, sitting down on the edge of the bed. "To be honest, so am I."

"I was just lightheaded. It's not a good idea to sit in one place all day and then suddenly get up and walk around."

"He said you looked like you were in pain."

"You've been through it before, you know how it can feel when a kid kicks you in the gut endlessly for hours." She laughed, looking at Lyn with a small shake of her head. "Jack is nervous about tonight, he's nervous about being a dad, it's all just manifesting in this gigantic ball of fear and worry. I'm fine. The baby is fine. And as long as he doesn't seriously piss me off tonight, Bobby will be fine. So don't let Jack's irrational fears get to you. Go out and have a good time and make sure he does, too."

"Isabelle-"

"Don't Isabelle me, I can take care of myself," she muttered, instantly feeling bad for getting angry at Lyn. "Just go. My phone is right next to me, you and Jack's numbers are both in there and Bobby is just outside. The man may not talk to me, but I know if something was ever really wrong, which it won't be, I could trust him with my life…I have before."

"You promise you'll call?" Lyn asked, her eyes still showing that she wasn't sure.

"Yes, but nothing is going to happen."

"Fine, but I'll have my phone on vibrate just in case." She smiled at Isabelle and nodded towards the hallway. "And the big moron out there suggested I leave the door open in case you need him."

"Tell him to stop worrying. You're all making me worry." She watched Lyn turn towards the door, ready to cross it before she called out to her. "Do me a favor, make sure Jack won't forget tonight."

"I'll do everything in my power."

Isabelle nodded, smiling for a moment before looking away. She listened from the bed as she heard Lyn say her goodbyes to Bobby and Abigail and Jack paced through the house once more, humming a song under his breath still sure he was going to forget it. She could imagine the way his face was serious, the crinkles around his eyes as he concentrated on the ground like it held the words his mind was forgetting. She tried her best to ignore the next wave of pain as it stretched across her stomach. She wasn't going to ruin Jack's night.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Jack tried to hide all the fear he had on the way to the venue. He should have been excited; he was in a limo with his best friends going to a party being thrown for them. It was his first official CD and it was everything he had ever dreamed of. All he could think about, however, was what could go wrong. He was sure he'd forget a lyric or a chord, find himself on stage with his mind completely blank and then lose all the credibility he had spent years trying to gain.

Looking around the limo, Jack saw that it was just him with this fear. Scott was smiling, his arm wrapped tightly around Rachel whose own excitement for him was palpable. Ray and Vaughn were sitting there, swatting at each other and calling each other vulgar things as usual. Nothing seemed to be able to get the others down. He didn't know their backstories even though they had been friends for years, didn't know if music was something they had just fallen into or something they strived for like Jack, but he knew he felt more pressure about than they did. He had always felt like it was the one thing he was good at and if failed now, what was left?

Lyn, sensing his fear, wrapped her hand around his, squeezing it comfortingly. He turned to face her, his face still more grim than excited and nodded a small thanks. He returned his gaze to window as they approached the venue, a local club that had laughed at the boys when they had tried to even step inside their building, and took a deep breath. Scott, reached over, swatting Jack on the shoulder to get his attention.

"Looks like we're worth they're time now, eh?" he asked, remembering the embarrassing night as well. "Smile, Jack, it's going to be great. I just know it."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Isabelle was getting restless, the pain in her stomach and back growing stronger. She was unable to get comfortable in any position in the bed, her grunts as she tried to had gained the attention of Bobby throughout the last few hours and led him to come into the room multiple times just to make sure she was okay without saying a word to her. At one point, frustrated from both her discomfort and his silence she had yelled at him, chucking the book the rested on the table beside her at his head but had missed by a great distance, instead knocking over a picture that rested on the dresser.

Tired of her endless battle with the mattress being alternatively too hard and too soft, she slipped out of bed and walked over to the door. She was sure Bobby had fallen asleep on the couch, she hadn't heard any cursing at the game she knew was playing and took that as a sign that she could slip past him and into the kitchen and return. She had convinced herself that a small walk there and back would alleviate some pain or at least make her tired enough that she could relax.

Walking as quietly as she could down the hallway, one hand pressed to the small of her back, rubbing her spine gently, smiling as she got closer to living room and saw that Bobby had been fast asleep. Isabelle had made it past the couch and was about to turn into the kitchen when she felt a sharp pain shoot through from her back into her stomach. She groaned, loudly, grasping her stomach and leaned against the wall for a moment, waking Bobby up from his sleep. He was on his feet instantly, walking over to her with a loud huff.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?"

"You were sleeping and I wanted fucking a drink is that okay?" she replied, anger seething from her that she wasn't expecting. She straightened her posture, the pain gone again, and turned to face Bobby. "Glad to know you can still talk to me, though."

"Sit the fuck down on the couch now," he muttered, pointing to the couch she had occupied earlier. "I'll get you your fuckin' drink."

Isabelle walked to the couch afraid that if she tried to ignore him and go back to the bedroom she'd be subjected to yet another painful reaction. She sat down slowly, resting for a moment with hands placed on her stomach before sliding her feet up onto the couch and stretching across it. She just had to make it through the night, she reminded herself. Whatever was happening could wait until tomorrow when the doctor was in the office and she and Jack could get a quick appointment. Nothing was going to happen tonight. She had just about assured herself of this when she heard a loud slam beside her, a water bottle placed on the coffee table by Bobby.

"You're welcome," he said, throwing himself back against the empty couch and turning his attention away from Isabelle and back to the television.

The two of them sat there without speaking for a bit, Bobby slamming his hand down on the couch when something went wrong in the game and Isabelle trying her best to keep silent when another surge of pain nearly as strong as the one before came. She thought she had been doing well at hiding it, she was certain that no moans had slipped from her lips, but when the she opened her eyes after the pain had ceased she saw a figure sitting on the coffee table next to her.

"What's wrong?" Bobby asked.

"Nothing."

"Nothin' my ass. You keep huffin' over here like something's goin' on."

"I'm just having a comfort issue, okay?" she asked, her voice tinged with anger.

"What kind of-"

"It's nothing damnit," she snapped.

"Yeah, sure sounds like nothing. I ain't never seen you lose your temper like this."

Isabelle looked away, focusing her gaze on the television so that she had something to distract her from Bobby's sudden worry. She was sure she'd get away with it, that Bobby would lose interest and go back to watching the game. It wasn't until she heard him stand up, muttering angrily under his breath that she realized that he wasn't going to let it go. Glancing up at him, Isabelle caught him reaching one hand up against his slicked back hair as he shook his head disapprovingly. It was, of course, at this moment that her own body betrayed her. She groaned slightly, the force driving her to sit up a bit as her breathing got ragged.

"Fuck, Izzy."

"No, not fuck anything," she said through clenched teeth. "It's nothing."

"I'm calling Jack."

"Don't," Isabelle said, she pressed her hand to her stomach again, trying to ease away the uneasiness. "It's his big night, Bobby, please just let him have it. I'm fine, the doctor said I could get some pain, that it would probably be nothing."

"Probably means shit to me."

"I am fine." She took a deep breath, trying to prove to herself more than Bobby that was everything was okay. "I'm fine. I'm just-"

Isabelle stopped suddenly and gasped, both of her hands clutching her stomach. This time the pain didn't just surge, it ripped through her and she found herself unable to breathe, unable to think or come up with anymore lies. It didn't feel like something that could wait. It didn't feel like everything was going to be okay.

"I'm not okay," Isabelle admitted, tears forming in her eyes. She panted for breath, looking up at Bobby. "It hurts a lot." She bit her lip, hoping to cause pain somewhere else to distract her from the one that was now forming more rapidly in here stomach. "Something's not right."

"You're just probably goin' into labor," Bobby said, reaching for the phone. "I'll call Jack."

"Don't. I'll go to the hospital, I'll do anything else you want, just don't call Jack."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Jack was standing behind hidden off to the side of the stage and shook his head. He had tried to explain to Belle the difference between fans and business people earlier, but even he had failed in his ability to understand what a contrast it would be. Dive bars, girls in revealing clothing and a few guys dressed like him, he was used to that and could deal with that. This crowd was full of the guys who owned the radio stations that might play his music if they thought he was good enough and their wives, thirty years their husbands' junior, who married into money and expected nothing but the finest in the world. There were very few people there that he could recognize as actual fans of their music. It was alienating he was going to be the one on stage but he was in the minority. Scott, Ray and Vaughn jumped around to the side of him, still feeding off the energy of this being their big night, no fear creeping into them. He looked at them, envious of their ability to just expect the best.

"Okay, hand them over," their manager said, holding out his hands. "Every gadget, cellphone, iPod...whatever electronic device you have in your pockets."

"Billy, I need my phone," Jack said, watching as the guys handed their phones to him. "Belle's pregnant, what if something happens?"

"Then I will tell you. I'll keep your phone on me, if it rings I'll tell you, but if you keep it on stage and the mic picks it up it'll be awkward for not only you but for me. So hand it over."

Jack looked down at the device, pressing the button to light up the screen and see there were no new messages. He could see Billy's hand still there, reaching out with his chubby fingers to grab Jack's phone the minute he relinquished it. With a groan, he slammed it down in the man's palm and walked away. Logically, he knew it would be okay, Lyn and Rachel where both in the audience and Bobby was with Isabelle, but he felt untethered from her without his phone within his reach at a moment's notice.

"Come on, Jack, lighten up," Scott said, throwing an arm around his shoulder affectionately. "We're here finally."

"Yeah, you're right." He looked back at his friend, mustering all the excitement he could. "Let's get out there."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Isabelle had expected that the night would go smoothly. She had expected that she would just spend the night relaxing in bed watching some movie and fall asleep not long after Jack had left. She had expected to find herself woken up at the crack of dawn by Jack who would be too excited to sleep after the high of the band's CD release. She had expected to find herself watching him grinning from ear to ear with the childlike excitement that he got whenever he talked about something he was passionate about. Finding herself in a hospital bed in the maternity was certainly not anywhere the list.

Looking around the room, she took in the sight of the hideous gender neutral yellow walls with the equally hideous blue and pink teddy bear border. She could hear Bobby in the hallway, as he yelled loudly at someone on the floor and she felt happy to have him around. It didn't matter if they were mad at each other, Bobby was always going to be her family and he wouldn't let her be alone. Unlikely as it was, he had even kept his promise to not call Jack. In the cab on the way to the hospital she had assured Bobby that it took a while to give birth, reminding him of Lyn's own lengthy delivery, and how she wasn't even sure she really was in labor since no doctor had yet to say so. She promised that she'd let him call Jack if it got closer and he had agreed, though she was aware it could have been partially due to her hand gripping so tightly onto his and the slew of names she had angrily called him, scaring poor Abigail into silence.

Turning onto her side, Isabelle's legs curled up around her stomach as if the pressure would help with the pain and she caught sight of the phone beside the bed. She glanced over her shoulder towards the door, making sure Bobby was still nowhere near, before grabbing it and dialing the one number she knew by heart. With each ring Isabelle grasped tighter onto the phone hoping that nothing had changed over the past few months. When the answering machine finally picked up and she heard Evelyn's familiar voice on the recording telling her to leave a message for the Mercers she thanked God that Bobby was his own kind sentimental and lazy.

"It's me, ma," she started, trying her best to control her emotions. She didn't care at that moment that Bobby or Lyn would eventually find the message, she just needed to get it all out. "I'm at the hospital; your grandson doesn't want to wait anymore to meet everyone. Can't blame him, who wouldn't want to be a member of this family?" She sniffled slightly, closing her eyes and just focusing on her words as she spoke. "Jack's not here, but that's my fault…Don't be mad at him. You'd be so proud of him actually, his CD came out tonight so I'm not telling him yet, I want him to have tonight. I just…I imagined him here with me. It never mattered to me if we were together or apart, I just always thought he'd be here. I know what I'm doing is right, he needs this, you know how important as this was to him. But I'm five weeks early and I'm alone and I'm scared…I don't know how I am going to do this by myself."

Isabelle stopped herself from saying anything else. She pulled the phone away from her ear and placed it in the receiver. She hated how pathetic she sounded, but hearing Evelyn's voice on the machine even for just a moment comforted her, made her feel like she was talking to the woman with the soft, kind smile again. She slowly rolled over onto her back, listening to Bobby as he continued to demand a doctor be brought into her room that instant. With a small smile at his familiar behavior, she laid there, repeating in her head that it all was going to be okay.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Thank You:**

**Anaeli**

**Chicaespanola17 (Haha, is it wrong I am kind of glad your nervous? The truth of the matter is that it depends on the day if they will or they won't…even I'm not 100% sure.)**

**dangerouslywrong (You are seriously so sweet! You're review was so genuinely nice!)**

**EvilBunny101 (Yes, friends…But friends is better than enemies! :) I love Lyn too, Bobby needs a woman to whip him into shape!)**

**lauraxxx**

**XxCrashAndBurnXx (Shut your face! Though I am listening to the "universally wrong" song as I wrote a lot of this.)**

**As well as all of you who read silently and favorite/follow this story. You guys are all so amazing.**


End file.
